To Be His
by crazyevildru
Summary: Eric has some loose ends to tie before returning to the Authority after Russell is captured. A year later, he returns to Sookie's house to explain what's happened with vampire power and romance ensues as Eric's enemies make a move on the new king. includes some modifications to season 5. TO BE TRILOGY: To Be His, To Be Hers, To Be Theirs
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: To Be His  
**AUTHOR**: crazyevildru  
**TIMELINE**: mid season 5, with slight timeline change  
**POV**: Eric/Sookie  
**SUMMARY**: Eric has some loose ends to tie before returning to the Authority after Russell is captured. A year later, he returns to Sookie's house to explain what's happened with vampire power. includes some modifications to season 5  
**RATING**: NC17/M  
**DISCLAIMER**: I sadly do not own the characters, else there would be way more of Eric's body and many more sex scenes. True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and the characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I have not read the books. This is based solely on my interpretation of the True Blood characters, though I've had people telling me about the books, I understand there are different historical changes as to maker's and some slight personality changes. So this is a True Blood fanfic.

**Chapter 1**

_Sookie, You. Are. Mine._

_I am asking you to be mine._

_Are you mine?_

_Would you like to be mine?_

It breaks my heart just thinking about it and why can't I think of anything else? That was months ago that he stood in my house, or his house, and asked me that with those sad eyes and I said "not really" but I knew it was a lie. I knew it was a lie even before then and it wasn't because of his blood that flows in my veins either. It was just an easier lie to tell.

I sigh and flip the channel again. With my landlord, and I use that term loosely, having had cable installed, you'd think I'd be able to find something to watch. I glance at the clock and sigh. Eleven is too early to go to bed but with Tara- and Lafayette not talking to me, there isn't much to do. Maybe I should just go to the bar and see if Sam needs more help but they weren't too happy with me either. It was Lafayette's idea, but it's everyone hate Sookie week, apparently.

There's a knock at the door and I wonder who the hell it could be since everyone who I'd care to see or who would stop by now hates my guts. I stand up and straighten out my pajama bottoms as I pad over to the door and I'm downright shocked.

"Eric," I say surprised. First off, he's had no reason to talk to me, which makes sense since I basically told them to fuck off because I was too scared to actually choose. Secondly, why would he knock and not just let himself in? "Hi. I- you're just about the last person I expected to knock on my door, especially since you have a key."

"Well technically, I'd be knocking on my door. And the last time I came in, I found you puking on a werewolf. I thought it best to knock."

"Yeah… Sookie and massive amounts of alcohol don't mix," I sigh as I step aside to let him in. "Does this- I mean, you're back so everything is okay? Crisis averted?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Which is why I'm here." He pulls out an envelope from his jacket pocket and I follow him to the kitchen. "It's your deed. Or the deed, to the house."

"The deed?" I ask, confused. I'm not used to him acting so… non-predatory toward me, even with the amnesia he was drawn to me, like a magnet, as I to him.

_Would you like to be mine?_

Lies. All lies, Sookie. I did. I do. I just- am terrified of what that means, what it would mean, what I would be giving up, what I would become, how it would end…

"Yes. All I need is your signature. I already had it notarized."

"Don't I have to be present to have a notary stamp it?" I wonder and he just smiles that cocky smile. Of course I wouldn't because Eric Northman probably either glamoured someone into stamping it or has a notary on staff that does it because he orders him to. "Right. Fine. But- why?"

"Doesn't matter. Sign it and it's yours," he says, almost as if he's dismissing me and it hurts. It hurts when everything inside me is screaming at me to just say it: I'm yours.

"Eric…"

"You wanted us out, Sookie," he snaps. "You wanted us out. You want to be normal. So sign it," he growls as his fangs come out. He leaves them out, staring at me with ice blue eyes. I can feel his hurt, his fear… what does Eric Northman have to fear? And why can I be feeling it as clearly as I hear someone's thoughts?

Things are going to get much worse before they get better. I know this. I've lived too long to not understand that, which is why she needs her house back. Just this last little bit of business and then my ties in Louisiana will be done. My Pamela is free now and won't be as destroyed as I was and am over Godric when I die. Now it's time to do the same for Sookie.

Bill and I are stake to the chest free but we're to report back to the Authority by morning. I pray we'll finally be splattered with Russell's blood but there's no guarantees his death bed will Eric Northman free.

I've come to understand quite a few things in my thousand years and more so in the last couple years. I understand Godric was ready to go meet true death. But I am not. If I don't have a choice, I don't, but if there's any amount of ass-kissing or bartering I can do, I'll do it to save myself. I fear true death more than I feared my human one.

"Well I'm never gonna be normal, am I?" she sighs as she takes the paper. "Never been normal. Hell, I can't even- I've never even been on a date! Unless you count Bill's proposal and kidnapping as one."

"Bill proposed?" I ask quickly, as if I didn't see the ring on her finger, as if I didn't laugh at his humanity, as if I don't laugh at my own.

"Yes, misguided, I guess, but yes; you knew that. Seems so long ago, but- not one real date because I was a freak and no one wanted to ask me out in school, except cretins whose thoughts would probably make even you blush," she sighs. "I'll never be normal. I'll never- at this rate I won't even make it to thirty."

"Yes you will," I lie.

"Liar," she says as she turns to me and the pink pajama pants with kittens on them don't make this conversation any less serious. "I've heard it from you, from Pam, fr-"

"Pam?" I ask, confused about her point in all this. "Look, you sign that and the house is yours. It's all paid off and I've got a crew scheduled to start next week installing central air for you. Everything else is all new, roof, siding, appliances. Cable and electric are taken care of as well. Insurance is too, number's on a card in there and-"

"What is this, Eric?" she asks softly and I just want to take her in my arms and never let go, bring her into my world so I won't have to walk away. I've never felt that, ever. A thousand years and I've never- never been in love. I've been in lust and I've been obsessed, and that's how it started, but now? It's more. And it can never be.

"It's goodbye," I say honestly.

Her eyes fill with tears, threatening to fall as she stares at me.

"Sign it, Sookie," I tell her. "Then it's yours again and you can invite whoever you want inside." That kills me too, knowing she'll have other lovers. Other men will be inside what's mine and it's a good thing I don't plan to come back here because I would eviscerate every single one. No matter what she says or thinks or wants, she is mine. She gave me her blood and took mine. We are bonded, forever.

One day down the road, if I'm still on this planet, I'll be minding my business, doing my thing and I'll feel a twinge, a pain, a loss. Godric told me about when a human pet dies. He said it hurts for a while, like a stab in your gut, but lessens with time as everything does and eventually your blood doesn't crave their presence, doesn't mourn their absence.

"Eric," she says, her emotions catching in her throat. "I-"

I step closer to her and her scent overwhelms me, sunshine and beauty and light, everything good and magical in a pretty blonde bottle that I've never been able to declare as mine. I touch her face softly and kiss her forehead. "Has to be this way, Sookie," I whisper. "It's the only way this goes."

"I know," she sobs quietly. "I've seen enough movies to know. It just… sucks."

"Yes, we do," I say, trying to get her to smile. "But only in the best ways." I hug her gently and step back. "I want you to have your house back. I bought it for you, so you'd have it when you returned."

"Then why were you such a jerk before?" she asks as she wipes her eyes. "Because now you've gotten what you want."

"Never," I say grab her arm to make her look at me. "I said I wanted everything. I didn't get what I want, but the time for that has gone now. Please… sign it."

She nods and I hand her a pen and watch as she writes her name through her soft tears that still fall and as soon as she's done, I'm pulled out the door by forces I can't fight.

"Eric!" she screams as she runs after me and I stand in front of the open door. "Just like that?" she asks, wiping her eyes again.

"Just like that. Presto-chango. Listen… the room downstairs, it's also a panic room. Fireproof, waterproof, bomb proof. It's solid steel all around, a few feet deep. Should be basically impenetrable. There's a button under the bottom step that you'd push to seal it shut."

I nod as I listen and even now he's protecting me, taking care of me.

"So-" I start to say but he interrupts me. "Sookie Stackhouse, it has been an absolute pleasure."

I watch as he turns and starts to walk down the steps.

"I wanted to be," I say quickly, not wanting him to leave. My bones feel like they're aching. My heart is breaking into a million pieces because I know he really means it: this is goodbye. This is the last time I'll see Eric Northman. I need him to know. "Yours," I clarify.

He turns back and looks at me and says, "I know."

"I was scared," I tell him.

"I know," he nods and like the wind, he's gone.

I wanted to be his. Now it's too late.

.

.

.

**AN:** If you read this chapter and saw no markings that separated POV switches between Sookie and Eric, please do not message me and tell me I'm a sloppy writer. There are POV markers that look like this: ~*~*~*~. If you didn't see any squiggles and starts to separate POVs, it could be your browser. Some people have reported that smart phones don't show it, but 95% of my readers haven't reported any issue. If you can't see the POV markers, please private message me OR email me and I'd be happy to email you the fic. OR you can friend me on live journal.

My email is crazyevildru at yahoo dot com


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stand up slowly because that was pretty powerful stuff and I'm not sure my legs are quite ready to support my weight yet, but they do, sort of.

"Sookie, that was incredible. I've never- that was amazing," Holly smiles as she stands too.

"I know," I nod as we both start blowing out some of the candles. "I know. That's- god, they're so beautiful. I can't believe it."

I look down at the two pots of roses that started from seeds just two hours ago. We made them, her and I. We brought them to life, helped them grow, channeled our energy… I feel amazing. I feel this lightness in my heart that I haven't felt in a long time.

"These are so beautiful," she says as she picks them up. "One for each of us, to represent earth."

"Being grounded," I reply as I take mine. "You have to get to work?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I'm doing closing tonight. But… this has been great, as always."

I didn't have a friend in the world a year ago. My best-friends were no longer mine and my family was in pieces… Jason was the only thing I had. Now I have Holly and she's been helping me explore my magic, my inner-fairy I suppose.

"Absolutely. And thanks to you and Andy again for having me and Jase over last night. It was so nice to eat food I didn't have to make," I laugh.

"Oh any time. I love cooking," she smiles and we hug. "Okay. I have to skedaddle. Call me tomorrow?"

"Okay, night," I tell her and walk her to the door. I take my rose and put a little water in it before setting it on a table in the foyer. There. Gran always liked roses. I'm hoping perhaps this one, once it grows bigger, can be split and I can put one outside in my day garden.

It's just past eight which is the perfect time to go outside. I get into some work clothes and head out back. I turn on the soft lights I installed that make my night garden glow. I've chosen and nursed all species of night-blooming flowers and it's peaceful out here. I haven't been able to weed in a week so there's plenty of work to be done. I enjoy listening to the crickets, seeing the fireflies dancing around.

It's a nice night, not too humid, but all day long, I've felt… I don't know… a strange energy inside. Holly thought it was just excitement for the spell and I was definitely excited about our roses. To create something so beautiful from inside myself was incredible.

It's much easier to concentrate on the good stuff and not the bad stuff. The world is full of bad things and unexplainable things. Werepanthers and werewolves, vampires and witches and all the things we were told as children didn't exist now do. Fairies and shapeshifters too and the entire world is in a panic, lamenting a time when humans lived sheltered lives and vampires picked us off one by one in the darkness. But I don't fear darkness like other humans do, not anymore.

A few hours later and the work is done. My garden is perfect once more, for another week or so, and Jase will mow the lawn for me tomorrow. See, Gran? All that time we spent in the gardens paid off because I won't let them die. I smile toward the cemetery because I often feel her presence, like she's keeping an eye out for her garden and me.

I head inside and light a couple candles in the bathroom before starting a hot bath. I turn on some soft music and go back to my room to throw my clothes in the laundry basket and grab a robe. I look at those beautiful eyes staring back at me from my dresser, daunting and bad ass. I sigh softly. I was lucky when I went to the Fangtasia website that Pam hadn't taken his picture off yet. I wonder if he's let his hair grow out again, or if vampires can let their hair grow. One of a million questions I'll never get answered. But I keep his picture in my bedroom, a slight reminder of whose I once was. I still feel like his.

The bath water is heavenly when I finally step into it and the lavender salt is so soothing. I rest my head back on the edge and close my eyes, allowing myself to just breathe. My insides are still vibrating, reflecting the energy Holly and I raised together I suppose. I wonder if she feels it too or if it's just me. We've done many spells though but this was a step up and it's filled me with happiness, which is something that's hard to come by in this world.

There's always a sadness behind it though, a sadness that comes up when I walk by the cabinet in my sitting room or when I use the microwave. There are so many days where I've cursed myself for being so afraid, but… I watched Buffy as a child. I should have known vampire-human relationships only end in one of three ways: with two vampires, with a corpse and a vampire or with loneliness.

I did try dating again but what was the point really? Men's thoughts aren't different from teenage boy thoughts and when your only sexual experiences were with vampires… again, I ask what the point is. I thought about trying to find another telepath because at least we could read each other's thoughts and that might be kinda hot in the middle of sex, but… what do I do? Put an ad on Craig's List? And again, what's the point when all I really want is my vampire.

I sigh. Why am I all of a sudden thinking about him so much? Sure, I think about him, but today it seems like it's been so much worse. I rest my hands on my stomach, trying to concentrate on that feeling of creation and happy I had after the spell, on the resonating magic inside me. Must have been the spell because what else could have my blood practically singing?

"Oh my god," I say as I jump out of the tub, my entire body just pulling me up out of the water. I race down the stairs, water dripping everywhere but I don't care. I couldn't stop myself if I tried. I fling the front door open and race off the porch, leaping as I do.

Of all the ways I pictured this going in my mind, I never envisioned a naked woman leaping toward me, let alone a naked Sookie, but I catch her in my arms and her naked legs are wrapped around my torso in a second.

"Eric," she whispers and her mouth is on mine a second later and anything I had come to say flies out of my head because it's her tongue in my mouth and her naked wet body pressed against me. "Eric," she says between kisses. Her hands are in my hair and my hands hold her ass to support her as she practically climbs into my body. "Eric, come in," she says as she kisses my jaw and over my neck and her tongue slides up my throat.

You really don't need to tell this vampire twice. Within seconds, we're inside and I've closed the door and pressed her up against it. Her hair is wet and she smells like lavender and I smell sunshine under her skin, pulsing for me, pumping, calling to me to take it. Fuck what she wants, fuck her free will. I want to do what Billy never had the balls to do: claim her like we used to back in the day. You saw a human you wanted, you took it, locked it up, chained it, willing or not, and it was yours.

But based on the way she's mounted me, I don't think I have to do that right now. She's clawing at my shirt and I help her get it off while dragging my teeth along her collarbone and she moans. "Eric… please…" That's also something I like: women begging is always a good thing, especially when they're naked. And oh is she naked. I can smell her essence seeping from between her legs and slide a hand from her back to between her thighs. She groans as I touch her, slip my fingers inside and feel how much she wants me.

I want her just as badly and I grab her securely before zooming us upstairs and to her bed within milliseconds. She's down on the bed and I'm looming over her, my beautiful fairy princess, the blood, her blood, our blood singing to me with every pant she takes. Her hands are yanking at my zipper and she's frustrated, her grunts of displeasure tell me that much. "Fuck," she growls; her ability to concentrate on getting the button undone is obviously affected by her extreme desire to have me.

"Shh," I whisper and kiss her softly.

"Be naked," she growls at me and I'm happy to acquiesce to that request as well. Within a second, I've stripped myself and I'm on top of her again, pushing inside her.

Eric. My Eric. It's my Eric.

God, he still tastes like he did, like night and passion and desire, danger, power… all of it. It's all my Eric and I know we should probably be talking, I'm sure there's a reason he came here, probably to tell me I'm in grave danger but I just- feeling his presence inside me again overwhelmed me and the next thing I knew I was in his arms.

He pushes inside me and I cry out in relief, finally, happiness is within me. And he can't move fast enough, touch me enough, kiss me hard enough- I want it all. I want him. "Please, Eric," I groan and claw at his back to make him get in me harder, deeper. I want him to crawl up inside me and never leave. The last year without him has been unbearable and by the way he's kissing me, it has been for him too.

I've got my legs wrapped around him one second and the next, I'm on my knees, supporting my weight on my elbows, and he's behind me, moving inside me, fucking me so hard. "Oh fuck," I groan as he speeds up so fucking fast it feels like I'm being split in two. I come all over him, so fucking hard, but he doesn't stop and I don't want him to.

The next thing I know, I'm in his lap and he's got his hands on my hips, moving me hard on him, helping me buck my hips against his. I wrap my arms around him so tight and attack his mouth, biting his lip as I do but he doesn't seem to care.

"Don't stop," I gasp between kisses as we both grunt and pant our releases. My body is tiring and he must sense it because he moves again and we're back where we started, his body looming above me, covering me, making me feel so safe and guarded. My vampire. My Viking God fucking me senseless. He moves so fast, picks positions that get him so deep, get me screaming his name and scratching his arms, chest or back but as soon as I do, the evidence erases from his skin like it never happened. I want him to know I was there, feel me there.

"Sookie," he groans and I've lost track of how many times we've come. I feel his fangs scraping my neck, nipping at me, as if he needs my permission. I grab his hair and yank him toward my neck and that's all he needs to bury his fangs as he's buried his manhood in me. But I won't let him go that easily so I do the only thing that feels natural, I bite down on his neck as hard as I can and I feel his growl reverberate through my entire being but all that matters is his blood. It flows into my mouth and I keep biting down to keep the wound from healing because I want his blood in me, I want it all, all of him, everything. I want to be his.

Maybe now I am.

.

.

.

**AN:** If you read this chapter and saw no markings that separated POV switches between Sookie and Eric, please do not message me and tell me I'm a sloppy writer. There are POV markers that look like this: ~*~*~*~. If you didn't see any squiggles and starts to separate POVs, it could be your browser. Some people have reported that smart phones don't show it, but 95% of my readers haven't reported any issue. If you can't see the POV markers, please private message me OR email me and I'd be happy to email you the fic. OR you can friend me on live journal.

My email is crazyevildru at yahoo dot com


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She touches my face softly as I stare at her and think of when I had no memories of anything and how amazing it felt to be with her, when I finally got inside her, when she said she loved me. Then I got my memories back and those moments were at the top of the all-time best memories. Though she probably won't want to know what other ones there are up there.

She smiles and runs her finger over my lips and I kiss said finger as she pushes it into my mouth to touch my fangs that are still out. "They're so sharp," she comments with a giggle. "Obviously."

"You fucking bit me," I accuse her, although it was fucking hot, I feel I should give her grief about it.

"You're one to talk," she shoots back.

"You mouth raped me," I tease before pulling her closer to me to kiss her.

"Better than being fang raped," she giggles again.

"Not that I'm complaining, but… this isn't how I saw the conversation playing out when I arrived," I say and kiss her neck, scratching her skin gently and she groans.

"If you want to talk, you shouldn't do that," she responds and that's true enough but I can't seem to stop. I lick the scrapes and take just a small drop of her on my tongue before kissing her, letting her taste herself. "See? How come yours tastes sweet and mine tastes like blood?" she asks.

I shrug. "How should I know?" I answer and kiss her again, pulling her half under me again.

_En vampyr är aldrig i händerna på sina känslor. Han dominerar dem. (A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them.)_

Godric's words resonate in my mind and they've made sense plenty of times before, but laying here with her, they just don't work. I kept these emotions at bay for a while, didn't share them, and it left me alone without her and that is unacceptable.

"I didn't think- I mean you said goodbye."

"Thought it was. Didn't think I'd escape the Authority without true death."

"But you're safe now?" she asks as she runs her fingers over my chest.

"Yes," I nod. "That's what I came to tell you. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Eric, I- I'm sorry for being scared of it but you've never been forth coming with information. I- all I had was this thousand year old vampire stalking me in my house, telling me I was his."

"You are," I inform her. "Technically, anyway, if you're following vampire law that is."

"Yes, but why? I get my blood is vampire crack, but you and Bill throw words around like 'mine' without explaining what that even means."

I'm surprised she hasn't asked about Billy Boy's safety yet. I thought for sure she would, but I also didn't think we'd be having sex either.

"Fine. We'll talk; I'll explain. Later," I inform her as I slide a hand down between her legs.

"Eric Northman," she says, trying to sound demanding but it comes out as more of a demanding moan.

"What? I haven't gotten to fuck you, so-"

"We had sex a lot before, Eric, so you have indeed gotten to-"

"No. We haven't. The sweeter Eric did, but that was not the true Eric Northman experience and I feel obliged to provide said experience, ma'am," I finish adding an oh-so-southern lilt to it all.

"Well ain't you the clever one," she says and tugs on my hair to pull my mouth away from her chest. "And oh so cocky too."

"You have no idea," I whisper in her ear as I slip my fingers inside her again.

"Have you always been such an arrogant jerk?" Her words insult but her body betrays and shivers at my touch and bucks into me.

"When it comes to sex? Yes," I laugh. "Even before I was a vampire," I inform her and flip us so she's on top of me, her hips moving gently on my fingers.

She is truly beautiful, one of the most beautiful I've seen but that could be the fairy blood in me talking. Either way, she's mine; whether she wants to be or not. I just have to get her to accept that.

"You do remember I'm human, right?" she asks as she pulls off my fingers and sinks down onto my cock. She's so fucking warm and amazing, sunshine and fucking Godric would be having a field day with this. He always said one day I'd meet a human who I'd want and I told him I'd never want a breather for anything more than a meal and a fuck.

"Of course. But what is your point?" I wonder as I grope her chest and pinch her nipples. She's so responsive to every touch, just like I imagined. Everything about her is exactly as I imagined it would be.

"That I have limits," she groans. "And we're getting there."

"Bite me again and you won't be tired for a while," I reason.

It seems perfectly logical to me, so I drape myself over him. "If you insist," I grin and go for his neck again, biting as hard as I think I can. He slaps my ass before grabbing my hips harshly and I twist my fingers in his hair as I drink. I yank on his hair hard when he spanks me again and he just laughs. The next thing I know I'm flipped over again and he's got my wrists pinned above me on the bed, my chest arched toward his.

"You really want to play that game with me, Sookie Stackhouse?" he asks, his eyes menacing and dark with lust, fangs just barely grazing my lip, which is not good enough. I thrust my tongue up into his fangs and feel him immediately latch onto my tongue to suck my blood from me.

"Fuck," I groan around his mouth as his hips really start slamming into me, not as fast as he can go I'm sure, but faster than human. I struggle against his hold on my wrists to break free, which is pointless but I can't help how badly I want to touch him. I taste his blood mingling with mine in our mouths as I hiss my release into the kiss and feel his pulsing inside me.

He doesn't pull away, just stays there inside me, still hard, mouth on mine and I struggle to suck in enough air to breathe but I can't and start to panic and that's when he pulls his mouth away from mine. I'm panting like crazy, trying to breathe again as he stares into my eyes. He's so penetrating, erection inside me not withstanding.

I feel so full, intimately of course because he's still there, but my entire being feels full of him, my veins feel like they're throbbing with need for him.

When I'm able to breathe well he kisses me again, gentler, though he's still got my wrists. His mouth slides over my neck to my breasts and kisses them before staring at me again.

"What?" I ask, not being able to stand it any longer. "What?"

"You are full of surprises," he informs me.

"May I have my wrists back?" I ask, trying to move them once again.

"No," he responds. "You wanted me to explain it. This is it. You are mine. You yield to me, you drink from me on your own and offer your veins to me and until I willingly renounce that bond and let you go, you are mine, no matter if I'm here with you or not."

I feel him moving oh so slowly and wrap my legs around him, or at least I think I do since I feel like jelly right now. Eric's little jelly human.

"Vampire law is such that if a vampire has claimed a human, no other can touch said human without risk of severe punishment, regardless of status, which is why I was forced to sit and watch Bill keep you."

"Even if the human doesn't want to be?" I wonder since he's giving me information, finally.

"Since vampires crawled out of the coffins yes. Times past, if you saw an unclaimed human you wanted, you'd simple take it, lock it up, chain it, glamour it, whatever to make it yours. Some humans would offer themselves as pets as well, for protection mainly, and to be taken care of. Although some vampires would treat their pets really badly, the majority wanted willing humans and would treat them accordingly."

"Eric," I groan as he moves deeper. "I can't… can't come again," I say.

"You will, because I say so. As mine, your body will obey, especially with all the blood we've exchanged tonight."

That both scares me and turns me on. He moves my wrists down to my sides and tucks them under his legs so I can't move them but his hands are free to touch me.

"I'm- scared," I confess softly and his mouth is over mine, so sweet and tender as his fingers run through my hair comfortingly. It works to calm me down and the next thing I know we're laying side by side and he's wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back against his chest as he fucks me slowly. I clutch his arms and listen as he whispers things I don't understand into my ear but the calm I feel coursing through me is soothing as are his soft lips on my shoulder.

"Now," he says and my entire body convulses in orgasm and he simply keeps kissing my back and holding me, even after he pulls out. "Told you."

"Jerk," I whisper as I drift off.

.

.

.

**AN:** If you read this chapter and saw no markings that separated POV switches between Sookie and Eric, please do not message me and tell me I'm a sloppy writer. There are POV markers that look like this: ~*~*~*~. If you didn't see any squiggles and starts to separate POVs, it could be your browser. Some people have reported that smart phones don't show it, but 95% of my readers haven't reported any issue. If you can't see the POV markers, please private message me OR email me and I'd be happy to email you the fic. OR you can friend me on live journal.

My email is crazyevildru at yahoo dot com


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I feel… indescribable as I slowly waken. It must be morning and based on last night's activities I'm guessing it's gotta be noon. His arms are still wrapped around me, just like they were and I jerk up. "Eric! Morning! Su-" I stop as I look around and we're downstairs in his little… cubby, for lack of a better word.

"Not so much morning," he groans and pulls me back down. "Now go to sleep."

"When did we get down here?" I wonder as I turn carefully in his arms to look at him.

"Before sunrise," he answers. "You were passed out."

"Wonder why," I muse with a soft grin.

"Can't imagine," he responds before pressing his mouth to mine for a gentle kiss. "How do you feel? You shouldn't be sore or hurting since you drank from me."

"No," I shake my head. "Not one bit. Just… amazing; I feel amazing," I confess quietly as I move impossibly closer to him and tuck my head into his chest. "Must be that true Eric Northman experience," I laugh against him.

"Well this part isn't. Only fucking people I've ever actually slept beside are Pam, Nora and Godric. This is… something else. He'd give me such hell for this if he were here."

"Who? Godric? Why?" I wonder. "For actually sleeping with me? And who's Nora?"

"Yeah. He always said one day I'd find a breather who would hex me. He was too intelligent and cunning to say 'I told you so' but all he'd have to do is look at me to convey that and I'd feel it in my blood."

I'm really surprised that he's actually talking like this, to me, about Godric of all things.

"I can just hear him. Jag sa ju att människan har ett värde." (I told you humans have worth.)

"English, Eric," I tell him.

"Du hast gesagt, ich lag falsch." (You said I was wrong.)

"English," I groan, recognizing German. How many languages has he learned in a thousand years?

"Ale oni by měli být léčeni dobře." (But they should be treated well.)

"Eric!" I half-yell as I pull away. "I don't know what you're saying."

"Ní mór dúinn iad le haghaidh níos mó ná fuil," he grins at me. (We need them for more than blood.)

"Stop it," I command and place my hand over his mouth. "I don't know anything other than English and a little Spanish."

He bites my hand and I jerk away and he says, "Los necesitamos para la sangre y el sexo," he smirks.

"Okay, well I know that sexo is sex," I pout. "Just use English. For all I know you're calling me an ugly cow or something."

"Du är en vacker prinsessa, min lilla älva," he whispers and kisses me. (You are a beautiful princess, my little fairy.)

"Stoooop," I say and push his face away. "What are you saying? And how many languages do you know?"

"I don't even know," he shrugs. "A lot. Swedish, Dutch, Finnish, Russian, German, Mandarin, Spanish, French, Gaelic, Hebrew, Catalan, Italian, Portuguese, English, Norse, Greek, Icelandic, Latin, Japanese, Hawaiian-"

"Okay, okay, stop," I laugh and cover his mouth again. "But what's your main one? The one you were speaking with Godric and Pam."

"Swedish, more or less, perhaps a bit older than modern, but… I try to return to my homeland once a decade to brush up and update it. Now are you going to let me sleep?"

"Are you going to let me go?" I ask him. "Because you want to say mine mine mine but you then have to remember to feed your human. I'm starving and I have to pee."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I suppose I can't deny those requests," I sigh, as much as I don't want her leaving at all. "Will you come back after? Come back down once your human needs are met? I've spent a year without you, älva. Jag behöver dig," I whisper as I start kissing her throat.

"It's only romantic if I know what the fuck you're saying," she insists as she grabs my hair and how will I ever have enough of her? Is there such a thing as enough?

"Fairy is älva," I tell her. "Then I said that I need you, to which you responded by swearing at me."

"See? Now it's romantic," she smiles as she presses her mouth to mine and runs her fingers through my hair. But I hear her stomach growling and sadly a blood diet is not all she needs. "Okay. I have to eat something before I pass out for real."

I kiss her again before releasing my arms from holding her. "Come back though, Älva."

She nods her promise and pulls on my shirt before she climbs up the ladder. I lay on my back and close my eyes, feeling her moving on the floor above. She is mine. She is but she still doesn't know what that means, what I want it to mean. I had originally planned on simply telling her that I had made it out safely, half expecting her to brush me off. I had not expected to be sexually assaulted by her, nor did I expect to have passionate sex with her all night. That all was just a bonus, a wonderful amazing bonus.

Her biting me and being so wanton was a bit unexpected, though I don't know why. She is so passionate about everything else; I should have seen this sexy little vixen coming a mile away. But she had been so reluctant to engage in any of my sexual banter that I thought she'd be a reticent lover; she certainly was before when I had no memory.

But my sweet little älva had fire and strength from the second she dove into my arms and climbed up my body. I won't ever forget the feeling of her lithe body wrapping itself around me, begging for my touch, for as long as I'm on this planet. As much as I tasted her, I want more. I want all of her: mind, body, and soul. I want to drink her in and make her mine. Forever.

"Godric, vad gör hon med mig?" I wonder out loud, as if expecting an answer. (What is she doing to me?)

I could say that he was right and humans are worth something other than blood, but she's not exactly human either. Perhaps that's why she was so fascinating to me. Pam said it was because I couldn't have her. She said it had nothing to do with her scent or the fact that I was a vampire and everything to do with the fact that I have a cock and want what I can't have. But I have had her and I still want her every bit as much, if not more.

I rest my head back on the pillow and close my eyes, try to sleep, but I can't, not until she's back here with me. I hear her moving around upstairs and probably for the first time since I woke and crawled out of the ground, I regret not being human. If I were human, I could go upstairs with her, hold her in the sunlight and see her hair shine and the glow of her skin.

_Hon är bra för dig, min son. Hon gör dig människa igen. (She is good for you, my son. She makes you human again.)_

I open my eyes when I hear his voice and it's not the first time he's appeared to me since he died. I don't know if it's actually him or a hallucination, but it comforts me just the same.

"Jag älskar henne, Godric," I whisper to him. How I miss him and his presence in my blood. (I love her.)

_Jag vet. Skydda henne. Håll henne. Du har kärlek, min Eric. (I know. Protect her. Keep her. You have love, my Eric.)_

I look away for a second when I hear the door open and he's vanished. "You awake?" she whispers quietly as her dainty feet slowly make their way down the ladder. "You should be sleeping," she scolds me and it sort of… is nice, sweet in a way. Fuck. What has this blonde little fairy done to me?

"You should be in my lap," I grin.

"Don't talk nasty," she scolds me again as she comes over and sits next to me while taking the backpack off that's she wearing. She is the strangest sometimes. I haven't spent this much time with a human in a long time without eating them or fucking them but I love hearing her heart beating, like a constant song in my ears.

"That isn't nasty at all," I inform her. "Maybe later I'll share how nasty I can be."

"Bet you were talking all sorts of nasty last night; I just didn't know what the hell you were saying," she laughs and opens the bag. "Brought you a Tru Blood if you want it," she shrugs.

"Is it Sookie flavored?" I wonder as I take the bottle and set it on the floor.

"Ha ha, no." I watch as she pulls out a few containers of what I assume is her breakfast. "Now you told me to come back down and I'm here. So go to sleep."

"You're mine, not the other way around. I get to tell you what to do," I inform her as I slide a hand up her thigh. She looks incredibly sexy wearing only my shirt.

"Let's be clear about something right now, Mr. Northman," she states authoritatively as she pops a piece of fruit in her mouth. "You do not get to tell me what to do. I'm my own person and will not obey your every command. Maybe others do, but that's-"

"Stop talking," I command and she does. "You were saying?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

I stare at him and his fucking smirk for a few seconds wondering what the fuck that was, that I actually stopped because he just said it. Is that literally what just happened? Or did I just stop talking? Is that like earlier when he said my body would orgasm because he told me to?

"Sookie?" he asks as I eat another piece of fruit in silence and I look over and notice his ear is bleeding.

"You need to sleep before you ruin my pillows. Blood is very difficult to get out and I've already cleaned up enough in this house," I inform him and stand up with my food. I have to get out of here. "I'm going upstairs," I announce. I need air and sunlight and no vampire overlords telling me what to do.

"I want you to stay with me," he says softly.

I turn to look at him and ask, "Is that an order or request, Master?" The sarcasm drips off my tongue and feels nasty and angry but that's how it feels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Almost as soon as it's out of my mouth, I'm pressed against the wall, bag of food dropped on the floor.

"Let me go, Eric," I yell and kick him since he's got my arms in his grip, held tightly against the wall near my head. The light glares off his fangs and he growls when I kick him again.

"You are mine," he growls. "Accept it." Then he sinks his fangs into my neck.

"NO!" I scream and light shoots out from my palms and not only does it repel him, but it flings him back against the wall and I'm holding him there, light radiating from my hands despite his effort to move, he can't. I hold him there as I make my way to the ladder and release him as I quickly climb up and close the door.

My heart is racing and I have to get the fuck out of this house. I run upstairs to get dressed and then I'm out the door, slamming it behind me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I watch her ascend the ladder and I just sit down, dumbstruck by what just happened. For starters, it was probably really stupid of me to nearly attack her, but she pissed me off and turned me on, something she's really good at. But the more surprising thing is that her little light from the hand thing has grown much more powerful and she fucking used it on me. On ME.

I attempt going up the ladder and opening the door but the room is too sunny and singes me; I'm stuck down here. I'm stuck in here when I hear her racing out the door. Fuck. She wouldn't- FUCK. See? This is what you fucking get when you fucking mess with HUMANS.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial her number but it goes to voicemail. "This is Sookie. If you're listening to this, I have something better to do. Ha ha. Not really. Leave a message."

"Sookie, I heard you leave. Please come back. Please, Älva. I- fucked up. I've never-" Never apologized? Never cared like this? "Never done this before," I finish. "Please…" I have no idea what else to say so I leave it at this "Jag behöver dig. I need you."

And I do. I do need her. I need her forever. I want her forever. I can't imagine a night in existence not getting to talk to her, touch her or kiss her. My existence has been infinitely better since I first saw her in Fangtasia. I pick up my phone and send her a text as well because I don't want her mad at me, which is fucking crazy. One thousand years old. A thousand years. I have torn legs off people. I have ripped people's hearts out and drank their blood. I have massacred people for sport, for pleasure, and fucked in their blood. And I don't want Sookie angry with me. This is the most intolerable thing, not the things I've seen or done but the fact that a blonde human is angry with me.

I can feel her anger through our blood. I concentrate on that, sit on the bed and let myself just feel her blood in me, mine in hers. More than anger, I sense fear and sadness. I lay down and close my eyes and try to calm my own emotions and think about her hair and how it smells like sunshine and summer. I think about her lips and how they move as she whimpers and pants for oxygen when I'm inside her. I want her to feel that I'm calm and that I'm not angry or mad, that I'm sorry and that I love her and that those emotions are just uncomfortable. It's much easier to go with my vampire instincts, which I did, but she's not vampire and I went too far.

I call her again but it goes once again to voicemail. "Sookie… I went too far. I don't- for you to fear me would be worse than losing you to death. Please… call me? Come home? Tell me you're okay? Concentrate on the blood. Close your eyes and feel me there, feel my presence in your veins, feel what I'm feeling. I- please, Älva. Jag älskar dig. Jag är kär i dig. Vi är ett tillsammans." (I love you. I'm in love with you. We are one together.)

There's nothing more I can do now but wait until sunset and then find her and I don't wish to ruin her pillows with the bleeds so I close my eyes and allow death to take me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I have to get as far away from this house as I can right now as fast as my legs can carry me. A myriad of shit runs through my head, my heart racing as it does. I didn't get to eat hardly anything either and that's not helping anything. My neck must still be bleeding because I can feel it dripping and the pain of the wound throbbing.

I stumble on a tree root and fall onto the ground, panting for air. What the hell was that? The way he held me and the way he bit me was- it wasn't my Eric. It didn't feel like the same Eric who I'd woken next to. Is that what it truly means to him when he says I'm his? Of course it is, Sookie. When a vampire says "you're mine" it is not a metaphoric; it is literal.

I hear my phone ringing but I need to be in my own head without his perfect blue eyes or incredible body in front of me and sexy voice saying my name and whispering Swedish in my ear that sounds fucking romantic as hell, even though I have no idea what he says.

I'm staring at the screen when a text message pops up from Eric: Please come back so we can talk. You need to understand things in my world.

Well fuck you too. Maybe a vampire should have to understand my world instead of the other way around. He's away for a year and he's back for not even twenty-four hours and I feel miserable again. God, last night in his arms, feeling him, seeing his eyes staring back at me, being able to grab and touch as I wanted… it felt so safe and right and wonderful. And now here I am, on the ground in a forest feeling lousy and hurting.

I wanted to be his but if that means giving up everything I am, then… But I don't want to lose him. I spent so much energy on Bill and for what? He hurt me so deeply with all his lies. If this too will end in heartbreak, then what am I doing? What is the point of living? If all life consists of is loss and pain, what is the point?

I stand up and dust myself off since that's what I do. I feel like I'm going to throw up and my neck fucking hurts. That wasn't a sexy, turn you on bite. That was- painful. I will not do that. I am not that girl. I'm not. I'm not going to kowtow to him like he's some sort of god, although he does have the body of one. But that's the point, Sookie. Not the point. At all.

It doesn't matter that last night was the most alive I've felt in a long time, the most safe I've ever felt. In our little Sookie-Eric dimension, things are perfect. But he is a vampire, a powerful one. He's a vampire who has walked this earth for a thousand years. Like he said, time was, if you wanted a human, you'd take it. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. If he wanted, he could knock me out and take me somewhere and I'd never be able to leave. The one who bit me this morning would do that.

The walk to the meadow is peaceful and the sun is brilliant today. Although it's hot as hell, I like the sun. Once I arrive at the meadow, it's radiant and there's a gentle breeze that moves the wild flowers. I smile and put my hand out, releasing some energy to walk into the club. It's relatively quiet but luckily Claudette's behind the bar.

"Sookie!" she smiles happily and springs over the counter to come hug me. "You're not scheduled today, are you? Oh no, what's happened?" she asks as she places her finger on my chins and turns my head. "Who did this?" she demands. "Where is the vile-"

"It's fine," I say. "Relax. It's- a long story. He's… a friend or- I'm so confused," I finally whisper before the tears start and I throw myself into her arms. She holds me as I cry for a few minutes. "Why does the one person I truly- it's not fair. Why am I so in love with him?" I whimper. "Why does it have to be so amazing and horrible at the same time?"

"Sookie," she whispers and pets my hair and it's soothing; everything about this place is. Over the past year, I've considered coming here permanently, but I'd miss my house too much. And Jason and I have gotten closer, plus there's Holly too, who has been such a good friend. "Here. Let me help this," she says while she places her hand over my neck and releases some beautiful purple light. "There. All gone. You need a drink."

"I need food. I haven't eaten anything today. My breakfast was interrupted and I just had to leave. I- it's all messed up, Claudette."

"Okay. Come on. We'll scare up something in the kitchen," she smiles and takes my hand and the next second, we're in the kitchen and she's bouncing around, pulling things out of the cabinets. "Tell me?"

"It's complicated," I sigh and get out a glass and pour myself some milk from the fridge before sitting on the counter as she cuts and chops things. "His name is Eric. He's- it's strange but I've come to love him since I've known him. I'm in love with him. He left a year ago because he had to take care of stuff and didn't want me in danger. Last night he just showed up and I couldn't help myself. We-"

"Saucy," she smirks. Claudette is definitely the more understanding of everyone that I've met but we still haven't talked about Bill or Eric before because it just… I thought it was all over. "Nothing more dangerous for a fairy than a vampire, Sookie. Thought you'd figured that out. But sex with a vampire would be-"

"Amazing," I sigh as I giggle slightly. "But… I wish he were just… not so… Eric. How can I be so incredibly happy and miserable at the same time?" I wonder.

"You must be in love," she laughs. "I don't think it matters if it's with a vampire or not."

"But it does," I say quietly. "It- does."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I know it does, Sook, but… I guess you have to really decide how much you love him and what that's worth to you."

"Yeah," I nod and she hands me a bowl of fruit salad first while she starts on an omelet. "I just- I don't understand his world and the rules. What does it mean when a vampire tells you that you're his? How am I supposed to understand that if he won't tell me?"

She stares at me for a few moments and then looks back down at the pan. There's silence and I concentrate on her carefully, like I've been practicing. Claude, Hadley, Claudette- they've all been amazing while I've been exploring the magic within me. I love being here because I don't automatically hear everyone's thoughts. In this place, with other fairies, I have to truly concentrate because they are able to control who receives their thoughts. I'm able to do that now with them, to the point where I can have a conversation in my head with Hadley while also having a different one with Claude. But because of that control, it's very hard to-

"Stop trying to get in my head," she says and I smile. "You don't want to know what's there."

"Please, hit me with reality," I plead. I'm so confused about what I'm thinking and feeling. I need someone to play devil's advocate so I can really figure out what I want.

"He bit you, Sookie, and it's quite obvious that it was unwanted. You truly want to know what happens when a vampire says you're his? Hadley knows. You should talk to her. She was claimed by a vampire."

"She was?" I ask quickly. She- we've talked so much and she hasn't said anything about that? "Who?"

"It's not my story to tell but she may have more information for you. But unless you're willing to give everything up, your blood, your life, the magic you have now inside… you will only be hurt, because he is a vampire. You think he'll be with you when you break a hip at sixty? Or when you're in a wheelchair? He'll be long gone by then. Don't waste your life on it. Don't risk your life."

I nod as I listen because it's a lot to think about. I never thought about that with Bill. I never thought about the reality of any of it. Would it have been best if he'd just stayed gone? But if he leaves now, at least I'll have this one perfect night. But I love him. I love him so much and being in his arms last night was the most alive and the most safe I've ever felt.

"He's a vampire, Sookie, through and through. He wants your blood, nothing more."

"You're wrong," I tell her. "Maybe some are like that, but- you're wrong," I say quietly. "He loves me."

"He loves your blood," Claudette reminds me. "That's what he cares about. That's what vampires are, destruction, death… I'm sorry, but that's what it boils down to."

"If that's all he wanted, he could have had that a million times over. You're wrong."

But he is a vampire. I know this. He has fangs and he drinks blood and has killed who knows how many people. Hell, I saw him rip a guy's heart out of his chest and drink from it like it was a juice box. I guess it's easy to forget that when the fangs come out in the middle of sex and it's passionate and sexy. But his fangs were meant for other things too.

I just cry softly as she cooks. I wanted them out and they left. I wanted a normal life, but I shoot energy through my fingers and hear people's thoughts. I will never be normal. I suppose I have to decide what type of un-normal existence I want to have.

"For your sake, Sookie, I hope I'm wrong," Claudette says quietly as she approaches me with a plate. "But… say he does love you like you love him, do you really think it'll last? He won't want an old, frail human woman. So he'll either leave you or-"

"Make me a vampire," I finish her train of thought.

"Those are the only two ways it'll end."

~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes spring open the second I feel the sun dip below the horizon and all I notice is the overwhelming lack of her. I can't feel her presence or her emotions and it terrifies me. I get my clothes on and I'm out the door in seconds. It's still dusk and I feel my skin singe a little but I don't care; it's nothing that will do major damage. I inhale the air so I can pick up on her scent and follow it through the forest as fast I can until I come to a meadow where I can smell all sorts of wonderful things besides the grass. It's where her trail ends but where the fuck is she? Why can't I feel her presence in my blood?

I pull out my phone and call her again but get voicemail. "Sookie, I don't know what you're thinking or feeling, but I can't sense your presence anymore and I'm fucking worried. Please- call me, text me… something. Even if you don't want to see me, at least tell me you're okay."

I seek shade in the forest as the last strong rays of the sun disappear and I pace, wearing a rut into the ground as I do. Did the fairy queen take her again? Will she be gone another year? I could hardly take that. But there was no scent trail when she disappeared then. I close my eyes and really try to concentrate on her blood and the feelings she had this morning, anger and sadness. I can feel despair or regret but it's dulled, as if she's here but not.

I call her again. "I know you're not in danger but- please, min älva… never in my thousand years has a human ever affected me like you do. Please." I hate begging like some starving puppy, but I need her.

I wait another hour but my patience is wearing thin. She could at least tell me she's alright. Don't I deserve that much? I growl as I stand and take off. I can't sit around waiting because that is not what I do. That's not who I am. I land in front of Fangtasia and before I'm even inside, Pam has thrown herself into my arms.

"Eric," she whispers as she hugs me tightly.

"I missed you too," I tell her quietly and kiss the top of her head. The presence of my childe is quite soothing. Even though I released her, we are still connected. She's still my Pamela and I'm glad she feels it too.

She pulls away after a couple minutes and punches me in the face. "Where have you been?" she growls.

"Um, ouch?" I growl back and check my nose to see if I'm bleeding. "Nice to see you too, Pam."

"You don't write, you don't call- for a year, Eric. A year. Released or not, you could at least send me an email. Fuck. The world is tospy-turvy and you took a year long vacation?"

"Couldn't be helped. I've been busy."

"I'll say. You wreak of Bon Temps waitress," she says, rolling her eyes. "A year and you still haven't gotten that thing out of your system?"

"That thing has a name," I growl.

"Don't get me started on the name. Come inside. Have you eaten? A fairy diet alone isn't enough to sustain, even you, Eric. We're serving some excellent blood tonight."

I follow her inside and it hasn't changed much but it's got fresh coats of paint and some new tables as well as a couple new poles with dancers.

"I don't want a Tru Blood, Pam. That shit sucks."

"Real blood, Eric," she says as she walks behind the bar. "We pay donors quite well and have tripled profits to boot." She smiles proudly at me and hands me a glass of blood. "Drink up, on the house. Should bring back fond memories; nineteen year old Swedish exchange student, traveling during spring break."

"Can we talk?" I ask her as I drink some. She nods and I follow her back to the office, which she has painted pink. "Nice."

"Thought about diamond wall decorations but I didn't want to waste the money. Now, you going to tell me where you've been?"

I sit on the couch next to her and finish the rest of the drink. "Russell is finally truly and rightly dead," I tell her. "Saw to it myself."

"Well that's a relief. But that didn't take a year."

"No. I've been traveling. Europe mostly."

"Well that's not very forthcoming, Eric. What the hell happened? It was chaos and Sanguinista bloodshed for a couple months and then it just- stopped."

"Russell killed the Guardian and all hell broke loose, no Authority. Or rather Sanguinistas took over the Authority and rained down holy war. I was able to get away and flew to Europe. The Europeans intervened."

"Thank god. They may be a bit… stodgy for my tastes, but-"

"But they came down and brought hellfire upon the betrayers. It- it's a different time now. Couple hundred years ago, slaughtering people by the dozens was easy to do. But with the internet? Social media? Society today? It's- if we don't change and evolve, we could have nuclear bombs dropped on our houses and I don't think even I could outrun that.

"I was just fortunate that, unlike most old vampires who fled to the Americas, Godric hadn't burned his bridges, or our bridges. I called on others he'd introduced me to through the years, a few even older than Russell. They'd done a good job of exterminating the Sanguinistas elsewhere, but hadn't found a way in to the US until I approached them."

"So how did it end up? Because we were all told the US Authority was gone, but- we can't not have people in charge, can we? Europe had sort of taken over for a while, but… we have no sheriffs. No one knows anything, really."

"Tomorrow night, everyone will know. The power has been restructured and given to those worthy of it, Pam. Not country or continent wide leadership anymore. It's a worldwide vampire rule now."

"So have you come back to sheriff your area?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'm the King of Area 2 of North America. Having a king per state was too divided. So there are larger area Kings who can choose who their sheriffs are and what areas they take. Being the oldest of the North American royalty, I'm also Chancellor to the Authority of North America."

"Holy shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pam simply stares at me for a few moments before saying "my liege" with a laugh.

"Shut up," I growl.

"Eric, you never once expressed such lofty political goals. Now you're a king and chancellor?" she laughs. "And are you magister too?" she roars.

"Yes," I answer honestly. "In a way, but major violations of vampire law will be taken to the royal court of North America who will now vote on final punishments. Once we settled the borders of areas, we then went point by point through vampire law and reworked it and adjusted things according to the times."

"Jesus, you're really serious," she says, quickly composing herself.

"As a stake to the heart," I comment. "But I'm debating on whether a crown should become part of my look," I tell her as I stand and walk over to a mirror. "Would it be too much?"

"Depends on the crown, I suppose. But… jesus, Eric, this is huge. My maker is a king and chancellor now. That's incredible."

"And guess who I'm choosing to help me rule?" I ask as I turn toward her. "You're one of the few who I can trust completely, Pam."

"But have they thought this through? I mean redistributing everything? Do the current kings and queens know they're being dethroned? There might be backlash."

"True but they will fall in line or suffer the consequences. A statement is going out tomorrow night across the world. There's even a website," I laugh a bit. "Www dot eat you dot com," I laugh more, amused by myself. "But the more transparent we are, the easier for everyone. After the mayhem and terror the sanguinistas caused, humans need to see that we can control our kind."

I stare at her for a couple seconds. "Being a maker suits you," I say honestly. "You're looking radiant."

"It's the fresh blood. Don't kid yourself, Eric. You only released me for my safety. If you're really back-"

"Pam-"

"Take me back, Eric," she states. "We can be a family again; sounds like we need to be. Tara isn't as annoying as she was, she's quite... delicious actually. I think you'll enjoy her."

"Pam-" I start again.

"Don't. I know, there's Sookie and your strange fascination with her little fairy vagina. But once you turn her, she won't have human jealousies or ideas of monogamy anymore, Eric."

"I- bit her, Pam," I say. I need someone to talk to and perhaps she can give me some insight into the female brain. I need to be able to make this right.

"Yeah, so?"

"No. I- this morning. She was upset and being sarcastic about the whole… being mine thing and it pissed me off and I trapped her against the wall and bit her."

"Claimed her," Pam corrects me. "And she's your human. You can do whatever you want to her. I still don't see the problem."

"You don't get it, Pam," I say as I throw something at the wall and pace a little. "I don't get it because even when I was human, the scope of female emotion eluded me."

"Well she's a human, Eric, or fairy princess, whatever the fuck. But human nonetheless and you're vampire. She should understand that by now. She's seen you at work, sort of, anyway. And why are you here instead of throwing yourself at her feet if you're so worried?"

"I can't fucking find her. She's- I don't know. And she's not returning my calls or texts either. It's frustrating." I'm frustrated. For the first fucking time in a thousand years, I'm powerless.

"Well… I'm given to understand that flowers and candy or jewelry are acceptable peace offerings for humans if what we see on television is accurate. However those things are forgive me presents for cheating or forgetting to pick up a child. I don't know how you would accurately apologize for biting."

"Pam, this is serious!" I yell at her and fling a lamp at her, which she catches.

"This is new and very expensive."

"I don't give a shit!" I growl. "I don't want to lose her over this."

"God, you really do love her, don't you?" I just stare at her. "You're in love with her, with a human."

"It's not about her blood, Pam, or her- fairy vagina, to use your words. It's about her. She's never been intimated or afraid to speak her mind. Fuck, she slapped me once. She's- yes, I'm very much in love with her," I admit before sitting on the desk. "It's unsettling."

She moves in front of me and touches my arm reassuringly. "Well I've never been in love before because I'm led to believe you need feelings for that." I laugh a little as I look at her. "But… in all seriousness, Eric, are you willing to turn her against her will? Because I don't see her choosing this, I just don't; I'm sorry. So unless you're willing to take her life, maybe it's best if you just let her be mad and let it be done."

"That is not helpful," I growl at her but it's the truth. I want Sookie forever. I want her with me, by my side, forever. But would Sookie ever agree to being changed? Or would she walk away?

"Now I'm depressed," I sigh. "And that's equally unsettling."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why don't you take a few nights off?" I shriek as I turn to Claude as I step out of Hadley's room.

"Cheese and rice, you scared me."

"Sorry," he smiles softly. "Take a few days to- decide, deal, whatever you wish."

"Thanks," I smile as I head out to the bar that's starting to pick up and get busier. I can't believe Hadley was with the queen all that time as her human, claimed by the queen to be hers, while we were wondering where she was. It was certainly an enlightening conversation but does little to help me feel better. Hell, it only confuses me more.

I walk out the door, back out to the field and pull my phone out. I finally listen to his messages and can sense that he was here looking for me. I need to find him so I take his advice and close my eyes. I picture his eyes and the feeling of him, sense his blood in me, mine in him, focusing on how much I need to find him. I hope maybe he can sense me and where I am or something. I don't know how the connection works exactly but if I concentrate really hard on the blood and my love for him, I think I can-

"Well I've never seen you depressed and that is also unsettling, so just go kill something."

I open my eyes and find myself in front of Pam and Eric at Fangtasia. Fuck.

"What the fuck just happened?" Pam growls as she stands up to stare me down. "How'd you get here?"

"Sookie," Eric says and jumps up as if he's going to grab me but then stops himself. "How did you-"

"I… I think I just… teleported," I say as I look at my hands that are still glowing slightly.

"You can teleport? You're fucking kidding me," Pam growls. "Fucking fairies."

"I've never done it before," I say. "I didn't know I could."

"How did you?" Eric asks and I can feel his tension inside me, his sorrow and confusion as well and his overwhelming relief that I'm okay and am in front of him.

"I have no idea. I was finally able to check my messages and took your advice to close my eyes and concentrate on you and- here I am."

"Pam?" he says and she nods. They just understand each other perfectly; it's sort of sweet.

"Just don't forget what I said," she tells him and kisses his cheek before leaving.

"I was worried," he says. "Where were you? I found the meadow."

"I know. There's a fairy run club there. I work there. I just needed time to think and a place to be-"

"Away from me," he says softly. "I'm sorry I let my instincts think for me, Sookie. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"It's not- I don't even know, Eric. Last night when I felt you, before you even showed up, I knew you were on your way and it was the most amazing thing. I hadn't realized how much I really missed you. And last night was the most incredible night of my life."

"Mine too," he says and hesitantly steps closer, as if I'll blast him again if he gets too close. "Your neck is healed. How?"

"Fairy magic," I answer. "I quit working for Sam and I've been working at this fairy strip club. I don't strip though," I say quickly when he raises an eyebrow. "I waitress."

I decide to cut the awkwardness and step forward, closing the distance between us so I can take his hands in mine. He takes that as permission and pulls me tightly against him and once again I feel safe and loved. I can't help that he makes me feel like that and after everything I've been through in my life, I like that feeling. I love feeling his strength against my body.

He kisses the top of my head because I'm resting my head against his chest and I can feel him in my blood, in my heart. I don't want to lose him. I don't want that. I can't have that.

"Sookie," he says but I pull back and place my hand over his mouth.

"Not yet. Let's just… go back to my house. I have to eat something anyway. We can talk then. I'd rather not do it here with nosy ears, PAM," I shout toward the door.

I hear her growl, "BITCH!"

I shout back, "PREDICTABLE!"

Eric simply laughs. "I always knew you two could get along."

"Whatever. Where's your car?"

"I flew."

"Oh. Well… should we call a cab?"

"Why not fly back?" he grins. "You're not so heavy; I'm sure I can carry you."

"Um… not so heavy?" I glare at him. "Not so heavy?!" I ask and he's just grinning and I shoot with him some energy to make him slam back into and over the desk. He just looks at me. "Little advice, perhaps you haven't learned it in a thousand years, but I would assume this would apply to human and vampire females alike: we do not respond well to being described as 'not so heavy'," I say and strike him again as soon as he's stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 8**

Well I can't say I'm a fan of this little energy thing she seems to have under control now.

"Fine," I say and straighten my clothes. "Duly noted. Shall we?" I ask her and we walk out.

"My liege," Pam says as I pass her. "I assume I'll hear from you, your highness," she adds sarcastically so I slap her ass after I pass her.

"Why'd she call you that?" Sookie asks once we're outside.

"I'm king," I tell her. "And chancellor. And magister. And ruler of the North American court."

She turns toward me as she stops and just stares. "Don't you think you should have opened with that last night?"

"I didn't have time to say anything as your tongue was in my mouth and your naked body was attacking me," I remind her and she smiles softly.

_Yeah, that was awesome._

"I know it was; I was there," I grin and kiss her forehead.

"What was?"

"You said it was awesome and I was agreeing, even though I despise that word."

"I didn't say it was awesome. Eric- I think you heard my thought."

"Well that's new. How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not an expert. I mean… I've been practicing with the other fairies at the club since most are telepathic. I've gotten good at having conversations in my head and keeping stuff private. I can send my thoughts to certain people now. So maybe I sent it to you? Or… maybe it's because you've had so much of my blood?"

"Could be," I nod as I think. "Let's get back to your place."

"How does this work? Because I'm not going to be a Sookie backpack and you do not sparkle."

"What? Why the fuck would I sparkle?"

"You've obviously never seen Twilight," she laughs. "Never mind. Just- pick me up?"

I sweep her into my arms and take off. I hear her heart racing and her exhilaration courses through her. It's almost as if her adrenaline hits me too because I feel a rush of excitement. She wraps her arms around my neck tightly as if she's afraid but I watch as she drinks in the night sky.

_This is amazing, Eric._

I wonder if she did that on purpose or if I just heard it. Either way, I'm glad she's not afraid of heights. It takes us about four minutes to land in her driveway and as soon as we do, her mouth is on mine for a heated kiss and as much as I can't believe I'm going to do this, I pull away.

"That's what got us here in the first place, you kissing me. And for the record, this may be the first time I've ever stopped a beautiful woman from kissing me."

"Well I'm glad to know a year has not diminished your arrogance," she laughs and I follow her inside, grateful she hadn't rescinded my invitation due to my lack of control this morning. "So tell me what happened? You're king?"

"Yes," I answer her as I sit at her kitchen table while she starts making something. "I'm sure you saw in the news about the slaughter and chaos."

"Of course. It was- awful."

"Well, it was a clusterfuck of a mess with Russell killing the head of the US Authority and the Sanguinistas taking over. I was able to get away to Europe and connect with some of Godric's allies. The Europeans got involved and were able to help me dismantle things here. So together, we've basically redistributed vampire power. Instead of local royalty for states or provinces, and different authorities for different areas, we globalized. We divided each continent up into areas and have a ruler of those areas. We also revised vampire law for the more modern and public times we live in and adjusted the justice system accordingly."

"Wow. That's… huge, right? Seems like it would be something that- I mean how old was the other system? To change something like this in a year seems daunting."

"Yes. And tomorrow night, it's going out worldwide and the current royalty and sheriffs will lose their authority and hope the new royalty will have a place for them in the new power structure."

"So that means you're king," she says as she turns toward me. "I slept with a vampire king last night. Guess now you'll really get to have a throne? Not like the one from Fangtasia."

"I liked my throne," I tell her. "But I have a feeling there won't be a lot of time for sitting, for a while anyway. I'll be visiting all the local ex-sheriffs and ex-royalty to suss out whether I can trust them and where they fit in my rule."

Even as I'm saying these words, I'm shocked myself at how much power I have been given, or I have earned; I'm not sure which is more accurate. I suppose Godric would say I was destined for greatness. He always said that. He always said that his eldest progeny would be his greatest achievement.

"So… king of Louisiana?"

"No, of area 2 of North America which includes Louisiana on up through Minnesota to the Canadian border and east to the Atlantic."

I nearly choke on the carrot I've been chewing as I look at him. "Holy fuck, Eric!"

"Well… I don't know if I fuck holy, but it's pretty damn good."

"Eric, don't be nasty," I scold him. "That's like… half the United States. That's… incredible. I can't believe that. That's- shit, where will you live?"

"I have a house here in Shreveport and a condo in New York, though I'd imagine finding a place Midwest-ish as well and perhaps one on the Atlantic would be advantageous. That way I can split time and be where I need to be but know I'm secure wherever I am. It's up to me how I govern my area as long as I follow the new laws, so I think most of the current people will stay in control, just knocked down a peg on the ladder."

"Eric… this is… I mean it sounds amazing for you, if it's something you want." I just can't believe how much changed and wonder if there's any place for a relationship with a mere human. I mean a vampire king? He'll be travelling all over the United States, maybe the world. Why would he have come back when he has the world at his feet? I suppose he's always had the world as his feet, but now it seems more so.

"It hadn't been, but… if I don't want the world to go to hell, I have to use my power to stop it," he shrugs. "I've never had lofty political goals, that was for my sister, but- with age comes responsibility. My human father had been trying to get me to see that when he was killed. Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony."

"Sister? I thought your family died?"

"Godric made two, myself and Nora. She's about six hundred. She was a chancellor to the authority before because of Godric's connections. Luckily, many are still loyal to him and his line, which is how we were finally able to extinguish the major sanguinista movement here."

"So… where is she?" I wonder. I'm thrilled he's actually explaining stuff for a change and hope maybe that means we can talk honestly about this 'mine' bullshit. The world at his feet and he still seems as if he wants me, or did he really just come here to say he's fine and tell me there will be no more problems for me? Maybe I just threw myself at him assuming he'd come back for me when it was just a fyi brush off. But I don't feel that front him through our bond.

"Europe," he sighs. "Serving out her sentence for her crimes. She was the one who freed Russell and set the thing into motion. Under old vampire law, she would have received true death. Instead, she's to be imprisoned in silver for ten years."

I turn the stove down a little and walk over to him because I can feel his sorrow suddenly hitting me in waves, followed by guilt and longing.

"I couldn't- I tried to save her, make her see it was insanity… I let her down; I let Godric down."

"Eric, I'm sure you did everything you could," I tell him and lean against him so I can stroke his hair and neck. "You may have many character flaws, Eric, but not caring about those you love is not one of them. You protect them fiercely; it's your greatest strength."

I smile when he leans into my touch so I wrap my arms around him and rest my head against his as I stand here next to him. He's always played his emotions so close to the vest that to feel see his guilt and sorrow visibly in his form and then to feel it through our bond is something so rare and precious to me. It reminds me that despite the fangs and his insistence that he's Mr. Tough Guy, a thousand years later, and he still has his humanity.

"I should have gone to her after Godric died. That's when she got roped into it. She was lost. I had Pam to help me and things here but she was… wasn't as strong as me without him. I talked them down from twenty years though. I told them after the ten, that I'd take responsibility for her."

"See? You did as much as you could." I kiss his head gently and hug him. "But… won't she die? I mean… ten years silvered? Will they feed her?"

"Tru Blood, once a month. I- I'm going to talk to them in a year and see if they'll allow me to take her or maybe knock it down to five. I know what she did was- but she was… I don't know. I told her I won't give up on her. I told her before they took her that I would keep trying to secure her safety. Maybe they'll at least let me visit."

"You're a good brother, Eric," I tell him and kiss his forehead before heading back to the stove.

"I know how scared she is. I don't see how this punishment will make her anything but crazy when she's released. But- I assume you want to know how or where Bill is but just didn't want to ask."

Oh god. I must be a horrible person. Honestly? I haven't even thought of Bill's safety. "I… the thought hasn't even occurred to me, Eric. I must be a horrible person, aren't I? I mean… despite everything-"

"Fuck Bill Compton," he growls. "He did nothing but lie to you and use you, Sookie. It doesn't matter if he supposedly loved you. If it starts out with lies, only lies will follow."

"As opposed to Mr. Morality Northman who was going to die from silver poisoning if I didn't suck it out," I scold him and he simply grins at me.

_That was a great day._

"I heard that," I inform him. "Which brings up more issues and I don't think there's anyone that would have answers since according to every fairy that I've met, none of them are crazy enough or suicidal enough to ever touch a vampire." I take the stir fry I made off the stove and dump it on a plate with some rice and soy sauce before going back to the table. "I'd offer a Tru Blood but I don't have any and I know you hate it."

"I'd rather have Tru Sookie," he grins. "I would chalk it up to either your powers growing stronger or our increased bond and blood exchange. Perhaps the two are connected in some way. Tomorrow, you can try to read vampires at Fangtasia and see if it's just me or all vampires."

It's a thought but it's also new so I'd rather not go trying to pry into vampire brains as it might be more terrifying than I'd like to hear.

"I can ask Hadley if she ever heard anything from the queen. I- had a long talk with her today. I hadn't realized- we all thought when she left rehab that she'd OD'ed or something. But she was taken by the queen and kept as hers."

I watch his shoulders drop a little as he nods. I have a feeling, judging by the waves of his emotions hitting me, that we'd both rather not have the conversation, but we must.

"Before you say anything, Älva, let me say this: Claiming you as my human, as my pet as some vampires call it, is only a stepping stone in what I truly want: You. Forever. It would keep you safe and protected, keep us bonded and together until you were ready to be turned. I want to be your maker, Sookie. I want to be your maker and your lover and everything in between."

Wow. I figured it would come up but I wasn't expecting him to lay it out there so simply. What do I say to that? How do I respond? I can't think of what to say so I shove my mouth full of food.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 9**

"We could travel the world together and have wild passionate sex every night. And we'd be together. Forever. You'd even have your best friend to share it. But more importantly, we'd be together, Sookie. You'd be able to call me an arrogant ass every day and be the progeny of a king. But it'd be us. Forever. That's what I want."

She's not zapping me with her hands or telling me to leave, which means she's hearing me, despite her shoveling her food in her mouth, probably so she won't have to talk.

"That's what I've wanted since you slapped me and told me you'd rather have cancer. At first, it might have been about your blood or taking you from Bill. But… it's about you. It's about the fact that you demanded money from me to help find Godric and wouldn't back down. You have a fire inside you, one I haven't seen in my thousand years."

She doesn't quite look like a dear in headlights which means the thoughts must have occurred to her, if only just today. But she's not running in terror, which is a very good thing. She needs to know where I'm coming from and what I want.

"I know that's not an easy decision to make or perhaps something you haven't even considered, but that's what I want. We don't even have to talk about this more tonight, if you want to think. I just- I would never do it if you didn't want it though, Sookie. Ever. If you want to simply live your life… it'll take everything I have to leave you alone and alive, but- I will."

I don't want to but Pam's right: I could never take her life without her giving it to me.

"If that's the case though… I suppose we'd have to decide when to just… stop, when I'd disappear."

"That thought depresses me, Eric." I'm glad she at least found something to say after finishing her food. "I don't want you to disappear. I don't want to lose you, ever."

"Then you-"

"Eric, that's- it's all romantic sounding when you say it, but… how do I give permission to someone to murder me? And I know that's a double standard or whatever, since we begged Pam to do it to Tara, but… we didn't think. We just did it and- we lost her."

"Those were different circumstances and you didn't lose her; she just changed. New vampires shouldn't be around humans a lot because of the change, given time she'll come around. But this would be different. It's- it's us. You and I."

I keep trying to get a read on her, feel what she feels but she's all over the place and that makes sense, I suppose. I wasn't expecting her to say yes right away but she hasn't said no either.

She stands and takes her plate to the sink and rinses it silently. I can feel every bit of confusion in her but I don't feel fear or hatred or anger, which means she's considering it.

"All my life, Eric, all my life, I wanted to be normal. I just wanted to go one day without pissing off my friends or family. I didn't ask to be telepathic and I tried so hard to just… not be. But I'm not normal. I never will be, but… this is something else entirely. And we don't even know what would happen to the telepathy if I did say yes. Would it disappear? Would my little fairy power thing? Or would I hear every single thought magnified by vampire senses? Would it drive me insane? It's- there's too many unknowns."

"Life is full of unknowns, Sookie, whether it's a mortal or immortal life you lead, it's unknown. A year ago, did I know I'd be king and chancellor? Four years ago, a decade ago, did I know I'd finally meet the human who would be my undoing? My one true weakness? Which is another reason why I'm-"

I stand up and zip over to her so I can wrap my arms around her. I pick her up and swiftly move us into the living room onto her couch. She's in my lap as I hold her close to me.

"What, Eric?" she asks and rests her hands on my arms.

"I'm king now, chancellor as well. There may be some who are angry and come at me. I'm not worried about me because I'm older and faster and stronger than all of them and I have powerful allies. But- you strike what's near to your enemy, and for me, that's you. If you allow yourself to go with it and be mine, you'll be safe. You would live with me and travel with me. I have no interest in having human slaves like the queen. The fact that your body will just obey is something that I'd like to have fun with but not use against you and I regret doing that this morning."

"I really appreciate you saying that, Eric," she says and rests her head against my chest and I feel her relax a little. "So much has changed in such a short time and it's like I just feel like I'm catching my breath when something else comes along to knock me down."

I rub her back a little and she sighs at the gesture and I really can't believe that I am sitting here like this, comforting a human, who I really do have love for. Hell, even in my human life I can't remember comforting someone.

"Jag älskar dig, min älva," I whisper into her ear as I kiss her forehead.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you," I answer her.

"Say it slower," she says and I repeat it as she repeats the words as well. "Jag älskar dig," she announces, gleaming proudly and I laugh a little since she pronounced it quite poorly but it warms my still heart to hear her try. "Oh shut up, you fucking jerk."

"Don't make me get nasty," I threaten.

"So how would I say, 'I love you, you big strong sexy vampire Viking?" she asks.

"You'd say 'Knulla mig'," I smirk.

"All that in that little phrase? You're lying, Eric Northman. I don't need to hear your thoughts to know that."

"Just say it though. Knulla mig! It's easy. Just say it. Knulla mig!"

"Fine, knulla mig," she repeats. "Now tell me what that means."

"I'll show you," I whisper against her lips as I rip her shirt off her, tearing it in half.

"I liked that shirt!" she yelps before my mouth is on her neck to distract her from how I rip her bra in half as well. "HEY!"

"I'll buy you new ones," I murmur against her skin as she twists so she's straddling my lap and I can touch her and kiss her as much as I want. She returns my fervor and starts pulling at my shirt before stilling. "What? What's the problem?" I growl. "You told me to fuck you, so-"

"Such a jerk," she rolls her eyes. "But… you get to tear my clothes with your vampy strength, so I'm going to try something. Just… don't… move, okay?" she grins and I watch as her fingers start to glow. She bunches my shirt in her clasped hand and says, "Here goes nothing." Then there's a burst of light from her palm and my shirt practically disintegrates in her hand.

_Well that was cool._

I laugh at her thought and she stares at me. "What?" I ask.

_Knulla mig!_

"Gladly," I respond before helping her tear the rest of my shirt off. Then her hands are one me, nails dragging up and down my chest. I move my mouth down to suck on her neck where her artery is throbbing beneath the flesh. I suck hard on it and can feel the blood beneath my tongue as she yanks at my zipper. I feel it rising to the surface of her skin, begging to be mine, and my fangs descend and sink into her flesh before I can stop it. Blood hits my tongue and it takes every bit of strength in me to pull away. "I'm sorry," I say quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"Take it, Eric, it's yours," she says and pushes my mouth back to her. "Drink from me, please, just get naked. I need you inside me."

That was pretty saucy for her and I like it. These are two difficult things to do at once though, but I'm up for the challenge. I cover the wound with my mouth to catch every drop of her deliciousness that I can as I secure an arm around her to support her weight. She must sense what I'm doing and locks her legs around my torso so I can stand and help her push my jeans off my hips. I prick my tongue on my fangs and heal her neck just as I feel her hands around me.

He's so fucking hot, my Viking god, and so fucking big to fill me; split me in two.

I hear her moan in her head and lick up her neck to her ear so I can whisper, "it's all for you, Älva, every fucking inch. I'm gonna get you wet and you can ride me all night long."

"Nasty," she scolds.

"You started it with your sexy thoughts."

"Fuck, that's annoying. Just… knulla mig."

"We could have forever to be nasty together, Sookie," I whisper. "The six hours with Yvetta is nothing compared to how long I'll play with you." I feel a sudden burst against my skin and it fucking stings. "OUCH."

"That's what you get for being nasty and mentioning other girls when I've got my hands around you."

"That was my cock you just blasted. What if you'd shot it off?"

She sits back and stops rubbing me, which I don't care for at all.

"What?" I ask her.

"Are you always this irritating when you've got a half-naked fairy in your lap?"

"I've never had a half-naked fairy in my lap blasting my cock with her fairy powers."

"Now who needs to shut up?" she smirks before pressing her mouth to mine.

_Now FUCK me, Eric._

Nasty, Fairy.

I tear her shorts to pieces and her panties next so I can get at my little fairy. She bucks against my hand that goes exploring and groans into my mouth as we kiss. Her hands stroke me even more as she responds to my fingers moving inside her before tearing her mouth away from mine.

"Now. In me, Eric, now, now… fuck me."

"Your wish, my lady," I grunt as I pull her hips down and she guides me into her heated core. I will miss the heat but if it gets my älva with me forever, I'd gladly give it up.

"You feel so fucking good," she moans in my ear. "Stay inside me, Eric."

"All night, Älva," I reply as our hips dance together. She's so eloquent as she moves, taking me in and feeling me how she wants. "A thousand years wouldn't be enough with you, Sookie. Please… take the leap with me and let me give you forever."

_How could I possibly say no when he feels this good? When it's this safe and right?_


	10. Chapter 10

******Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 10**

I giggle softly as his fangs tease me gently and scrape along my neck before his tongue laps it slowly. Our bodies are so close to each other and his cool skin feels glorious against my heated body.

"Tease," I whisper.

"Only just begun how I can tease you, Sookie," he nearly purrs, his voice feeling like velvet to my soul. I love when he's like this, how we are when his bravado is gone and it's just him: Eric.

"Double tease," I scold but stay right where I am, in his lap, impaled on him, slumped against him, his arms wrapped tightly around me. "You staying here for the day or going back to Fangtasia?"

"Here. Or we can go to my house."

"Does it have a white picket fence with flowers?" I laugh and stop laughing when he scrapes his fangs just a bit deeper. "I'm sorry, Eric, but… a thousand years old and you have a house?"

"Where else do you expect someone to live? Or unlive, in my case?"

"I just- I don't know. Maybe you have a crypt or something."

"Hardly; I'm not William the Bloody," he growls and that makes me laugh even harder. He slaps my ass harshly but it doesn't stop my laughter.

"I can't fucking believe you know that!"

"It was a good show and Pam and I were quite happy when Spike finally got to stick it to Buffy."

"That's seriously as funny as Spike watching Passions," I laugh more before calming down. "Oh god. I may get a stomach cramp from that but it was totally worth it." I feel a sharp pinch on my hip and smack his chest. "Don't pinch me."

"Don't laugh at me."

"I wasn't; I was laughing with you."

"I wasn't laughing."

"And whose fault is that?" I ask as I lift my head to look at him, staring into his blue eyes, trying to hear his thoughts but all I hear is the empty spaces. How come I could hear some of them before? "I can't get anything from you right now," I sigh.

"I wouldn't say that, Lover," he grins as he pushes his hips up and moves himself inside me.

"You know what I mean. How come I could hear them when I'm not even trying? I mean… it would be very handy to be able to hear your thoughts."

"You might not want to hear all my thoughts, Sookie. Perhaps you'd best stay out of a vampire's head."

I sigh and kiss him softly. "Maybe I'm too weak; I should eat something."

"Or maybe it's because you haven't eaten enough," he says and bites his wrist to offer it to me. "Maybe it's because of our blood, yours and mine."

I bring his wrist to my lips and start to suck on it, drinking him in, and his hips move, thrusting him into me more as I do. Perv. But it turns me on too as it slides down my throat, hot and sticky. It's sweet and I can taste his strength in it, taste how much he truly loves me, cherishes me. I decide to stop worrying about why I like drinking his blood and wonder for a second what it would be like to have fangs, to drop them into his skin and rip his vein open for myself and make him bleed into my mouth, down my throat. What it would be like to scrape them down his body and mar his chest and torso, licking the blood as I went.

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, the coffee table kicked aside and probably broken from the sound. He's above me, holding my wrists in one hand and reopening the gash with his fangs for me. And he's fucking me so hard, I can't seem to pull enough oxygen. I wrap my legs around his hips and groan into his wrist as I drink and writhe in pleasure.

Oh, God, Eric, make me come. I need to fucking come, my insides are burning up. I can't think of anything else, can't even swallow the blood that's in my mouth because I'm screaming and groaning as he pistons his hips and just takes me along for the ride.

"Eric," I nearly choke on the blood in my mouth and his mouth is on mine, drinking it from me. My mouth latches on to his in a passionate frenzy as his hands move and start touching me all over.

_Knulla mig, min Eric. Knulla mig, make me come._

Oh I will. I certainly fucking will make her but she drove me insane with her thoughts about having fangs and what she'd do to me. I don't know if I heard her thoughts, maybe some of them, but I felt them through the bond. I don't know because no vampire that I know of has bonded this deeply with fae.

I can't stop myself from moving inside her at nearly half the top speed I could do, which would probably break her pelvis, but she's handling this fine. I feel nothing of pain from her through the blood, only ecstasy and bliss.

"Eric," she pants against my ear as I tease her neck against. "Please, please… Eric." She's clawing at my back and I can't wait to see her reactions one day when I tie those hands up and make her my sexy little slut. "Bita mig, min Eric."

I can't deny the request and bite into her neck, opening her up again, my fairy cornucopia. She squeals in delight as we orgasm, her writhing under me, bucking into my hips.

I drink deep for a few more seconds before closing the wound and kissing all over her collarbone and chest as she sucks in oxygen to calm down. Her skin tastes of sex and us as I lick the sweat off her.

Her hands stroke my back lightly, down to my ass which she can touch as much as she wants.

"You've got a really great butt," she mentions.

"Well you're welcome to do anything you wish to it," I offer; I'm no stranger to fingers, tongues, vibrators… anything she wishes. She'll just have to get creative.

"Anything I wish, huh? What on earth would I do to your butt besides stare at it?"

"You should really watch some porn, Sookie. I fear you're too innocent and intent on not being nasty."

"I have sex with vampires and drink their blood while I do. Is that innocence?" she asks with a sweet smile. "What brought this on anyway? Not that I'm complaining, though you will replace my coffee table."

"Of course," I nod as I run my fingers through her hair as I stare into her eyes. "You'll be hot with fangs." Her cheeks flush with embarrassment and I lick her lip to open her mouth and run my tongue over her teeth.

"Eric," she says warningly.

"I know, you didn't say yes, but… I hope you will."

She doesn't say anything but kisses me gently. "Okay, get out of me, horny vampire."

"Only because you asked so nicely," I tell her as I pull away from her and help her stand up. "Can you tell me how you knew how to say 'bite me'?" I wonder, it just dawning on me that she said it pretty well.

"I don't know. I just… knew it," she shrugs. "Maybe I pulled it from your head."

I watch as she takes my jacket and pulls it on and tosses me my jeans but I toss them aside. I don't know why she feels the need to cover up but I have nothing to hide. I follow her into the kitchen and she pounds a glass of water before pulling something from the fridge. I have to alleviate her of this necessity for food; it's irritating and interrupts my sex life.

"So while I eat, you can tell me more about this whole… being yours thing and how it works exactly," she says while popping the thing in the microwave. She turns back to me and stares. "Must you sit naked on my grandmother's furniture?"

"It's your furniture and yes, I must. Why bother putting my jeans on when I'll be taking them off again? Additionally, it always frustrated you when I'm not naked quickly enough; this way, I already will be. It's not like you haven't seen it."

"And what if someone to drop in to visit?"

"They'd be lucky to catch a glimpse. It's not typically something breathers get to see for free."

She glares at me for a second and asks, "are you going to put pants on and cover up?"

"No," I answer her and see the light shoot from her palm before feeling it blast me backwards. I stand quickly, my fangs out as I growl at her.

"Are you going to cover up?"

"No," I growl and try to prepare for the blast but it comes out before I can and I'm thrown back into the living room. FUCK. I do NOT like that. I will not put my jeans on but… I grab a quilt from the couch and walk in with it wrapped around my bottom half with a smug grin. "Better?"

She looks at me before rolling her eyes and turning back to the microwave. Once she's no longer facing me, I drop the towel and am standing behind her within a millisecond. I've got my arms tight around her, trapping her arms against her body, as I scrape my fangs across her throat. "Next time you decide to play, little girl, be ready for what you'll get," I warn her but I just feel a shiver of excitement run up her spine and a burst of lust shoot through her veins. Good.

"Noted, Mr. Northman," she whispers, lust catching in her throat.

"Good," I whisper into her ear, menace in my voice, before I release her and sit back down, blanket around me.

I simply stay in front of the microwave, not moving, for a minute after it beeps, just because I have to calm myself from what just happened because that was hot. I felt him rubbing against me, hard again, with me trapped helplessly in his arms. I felt his burning desire to have me, the raw passion dripping from his voice. I want to be his.

Hell, I already am.


	11. Chapter 11

******Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 11**

"Your food pinged," he announces so innocently but I don't have to be facing him to know he's probably got an arrogant grin on his face because he knows how incredibly sexy he is.

_I know, Pervert._

I hear him chuckle which means he got my message.

After another minute, I finally open the microwave and place my plate on the table before grabbing the pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge and a glass.

I sit down opposite him and start eating.

"You should only eat during the day so it doesn't interrupt my sex," he announces as he stares at me casually, as if he's not naked underneath my great grandmother's quilt.

"Well I need my strength to recover from massive blood loss every day, not to mention other activities that exert my energy. What a way to burn calories, though."

The way he's staring at me is unnerving, like that first night in Fangtasia and I stare back as I try to catch what he's thinking but it doesn't work.

"I don't get it. I drank a lot of your blood but I still can't hear anything, but you could hear mine. I wonder if it's because my blood lets you do that? So… you try to send me something."

_Next time you're on the rag, I'm going to tie you to my bed spread eagled, and I'm gonna take my tongue to your pussy so hard that you'll be begging me to turn you so we can do it all night long with no interruptions._

"ERIC!" I squeal at him in shock.

"Well we know it worked. Perhaps it's only when we mean for each other to hear?"

I'm still shocked. That was- I've heard from pretty nasty things but that might be the nastiest.

"Welcome to the thoughts of a vampire, Lover," he says. "Because it'll happen if you stay human; I guarantee you that."

"Eric-"

"It's blood, Sookie; it's just blood."

"You're trying to distract me," I accuse. "We'll… cap that conversation and get to the other since you're in a chatty mood. So break it down for me. The mine thing."

"Well… there are many different meanings the word mine has in the vampiric world. Throughout history, vampires seeking to settle in an area and not be nomadic would keep humans, many against their will. They'd be chained up or caged and brought out to feed on, kept alive and fairly well so as not to leave a trail of bodies. The vampires considered these humans theirs in the way that plantation owners kept their slaves. This use of the term is mainly over simply because of the changing times and certain from the revelation."

Well this is good because it's a history lesson but the way he talks about it and the feelings I get from him through the bond speak of his great distaste for this practice.

"I've done a lot of things in my life, Sookie, some of which I hope you never discover, but I always thought this practice was barbaric since you could glamour them into willingly staying, which some did and do. Again… there have always been humans drawn to us, willing to give their blood. And I've never had a shortage of people wanting their turn under my-" he pauses and finishes with "fangs."

"Cocky arrogant ass," I say with a roll of my eyes as I eat. "Go on."

"The bond we share from our blood exchange connects us, our emotions are tied. Vampires can bond with many humans and some do because the feelings are a rush. We don't have adrenaline rushes or hormones so feeling what they do to you is incredible."

"That why you have sex with humans a lot?"

"I haven't bonded with them. And I have sex with vampires too."

"I just haven't seen you. I mean… I assume you and Pam have had sex."

"Yes, many many times in the century that I've had her. Recently she's been claiming she's a lesbian or something like that, but, yes. Some vampires don't have sex with their makers. Some makers feel like you shouldn't be with your progeny like that, but that's sticking to human rules too much for my taste."

"So you and Godric had sex?" I ask, the thought never having occurred to me.

"Oh yesss," he grins. "He may have looked young and innocent but he was far from it."

He really is feeling chatty and I like actually feeling like I'm starting to know the real Eric, not the amnesia one and not the public façade he puts on when he sits on his throne, but the real him. The Eric Godric and Pam and-

"Nora too?" He nods and I process that information too.

"Genetically there's no connection if your human brain likes that better."

"No, no," I shake my head. "Just learning a lot of information here. It makes sense. I mean… there's only so much mayhem you can cause. What else would you do with your time?"

"Read, back in the old days. Surf the internet, watch TV, travel… but there wasn't much to do back in the day. The technology of today is amazing."

God, he's seen all of that change. ALL the change. The Industrial Revolution. Hell, the printing press. When he grew up, there were no books.

"This is fascinating, Eric. I mean… I know you're over a thousand, but I'm just starting to think about everything you've seen happen in the world. It's just crazy. Hell, when you were growing up, everyone thought the world was flat! I mean… I've learned about history but you've lived it. You could have been there. Do you ever think about that? Fuck… we shouldn't be trying to kill vampires. They're living history."

"Especially a lot of the European faction. When humans were ditching Europe for the Americas, so too were many younger vampires who didn't like the European Authority. The Europeans are often much older. The oldest I've ever met was roughly six thousand."

This is all so interesting but here again, we're getting distracted. "Eric, mine. Keep talking."

"You're the one who keeps distracting me," he complains and I throw my fork at him which he catches and tosses toward the sink. I continue listening as I get up to rinse the dishes. "Well the point is that the term means different things. Some vampires keep their humans as pets, meaning they take care of them, protect them... some treating them more like pets. I've met vampires whose humans sleep on the floor on a dog bed. But in all these different uses of the word, Sookie, blood is only given one way."

I'm quite happy he's sharing so much and so freely. With all the lies and deceit from Bill, and even from Eric to some extent, it's really good to finally be getting the truth.

"Your blood is singing to me, Älva," he says and I turn toward him and before I can blink, he's lifted me up onto the counter, pushed his jacket off me, and wrapped the blanket around us both. My heart is pounding already in anticipation of his touch. I scoot forward so I can wrap my legs around him.

"Ditt blod sjunger för mig. Den berättar hemligheter. Den talar om din lycka och din önskan. Jag kan känna det inom mig." (Your blood sings to me. It tells secrets. It speaks of your happiness and your desire. I can feel it inside me.)

I touch his face as I stare at him and ask, "How did I understand all that?"

"Because you're mine," he says with a soft growl. He plays with my hair a little as he runs his fingers over my breasts and sends shivers down my spine. "In all my years, Sookie," he says softly while his tongue dances over my heated flesh. "There's only been one human I gave my blood to; there has never been another human I've met who I wanted to bond with, who I felt deserved my loyalty and protection."

My entire body is humming, almost vibrating, from his closeness. I feel his hardness rubbing against me and I move my hips against his to feel him more. My heart feels like it'll jump out of my chest.

"Tell me you're mine, min älva," he requests in a passionate whisper to my ears that sends chills down to my core. "Tell me you're mine, Lover." His fingers slide up the outside of my thighs and around to grip my ass and pull my hips closer to his. "You know what it means already." He plants soft kisses along my collarbone as his fingers dance between my thighs, teasing my center. "You feel who I am and what I want in your blood. You feel it in your core, literally and metaphorically." God, all my senses are heightened, my skin itching with need, wanting him to touch me, to take what's clearly already his. "You know you're safe with me."

"Jag är din," I whisper in his ear and everything that happens next is a wonderful blissful blur of him sliding into me and kissing me breathless. We're moving together, our hips dancing. I'm grabbing onto him and the counter or cabinets, whatever I can hold to ground myself and keep from floating away. I don't know what emotions are his and what are my own, but it's all a force that seems to surge through us both. It feels like one long amazing orgasm takes over my body and this incredible lightening explodes from my palms and surges through us both as darkness takes over my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

******Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 12**

I am extremely not comfortable as I slowly realize we must be on my kitchen floor. I feel him curled around me, spooning me, his arms and legs wrapped around me possessively and I love that feeling. But not so much the hard floor under me. The bed would be so much more comfortable. I wish we were just-

"What the fuck?" I gasp as my eyes fly open because suddenly we're on my bed.

"Go back to sleep," he murmurs against my neck as he buries his head into my hair. "Mmm… you smell so good." He tightens his grip on me and I melt back against him and close my eyes.

I awaken in a panic because I can smell the sun, feel it in my blood, and I don't remember going down to my cubby. I sit up, practically tossing her aside which wakes her up.

"ERIC!" she yelps. "Hurry, downstairs!" She's panicking too but- I glance at my skin in the sunlight and it's not even smoking. At all. The sun doesn't even hurt. "Hurry! Eric, please-" she says, pushing me off the bed frantically.

"Sookie, no. I- it's not hurting. At all. I'm not even smoking. Look," I inform her as I turn and show her. I have no idea why not. Granted, I've had her blood, but not a lot of it, not like the highly concentrated fairy blood I had under the spell.

"But how?" she asks as she climbs across the bed quickly. She's kneeling in front of me, touching skin that's feeling the sun and warmth. That's twice I've been able to enjoy the sun because of her, twice in a thousand years.

"I have no idea. Maybe because of your blood?"

"But you haven't had that much. It took full blooded fairy to get you a couple hours."

"Our bond then? I don't know, Sookie." Who knows how long it will last, but I'd like to enjoy it while I can. I walk over to the windows and open the curtains as much as they'll go. Then I walk over and slide my arms around and pull her toward me. I pick her up quickly and we spin around.

"Eric, what are you doing? Are you drunk again?" she laughs as she holds me.

"No. I assure you not," I smile. "Just thought we should enjoy the sunlight and make love in it on your bed." I cringe when I realize I just said what I said. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't wake up until there are stars."

She laughs as I toss her back on the bed and jump on top of her. "What?"

"Nice recovery, Tough Guy."

"Not a guy. Maybe you need a reminder of that." My fangs extend and I bite her neck. Her hands immediately slide through my hair, cradling me against her as I pull on the glorious blood flowing into my mouth. I think she tastes better every time I drink her. But today especially she tastes… like mine. That's the only way I can describe it.

_I think I want to walk the world with you, Eric._

As soon as I hear it, I pull away immediately and stare at her, blood dripping down my chin and landing on her chest. "I heard that."

"I meant for you to."

"Do you mean-"

"Maybe?" she says quietly. "I- don't want to lose you. I love you, Eric. I'm yours but you're mine. I can't be normal. I'll never be able to have a husband or children or anything- human, because I'm not. I'm not human. I'm not fairy. I'm just… Sookie. Even my name isn't normal," she groans and rolls away, or attempts to, but I'm on top of her and I don't let her.

"It's not anything you have to decide today. You're still young and have a couple years before you'd really start getting to a point where you'll start to show your age. I'm not going away unless you tell me to."

"Promise?" she asks honestly and her eyes and blood betray her to me. She's had so much loss and been betrayed by the only other man she was ever involved with. She's so scared of the word commitment; let alone what the word eternity implies. One can hardly blame her.

"On Godric's honor and Pam's life," I tell her. "I promise I will not leave you until you decide to join me or ask me to leave you alive." She knows how important both of those things are to me and my promise to her is no different.

She smiles as she nods and I feel through our bond that she might actually believe it this time.

"And you swear no one will be able to hurt you? You're stronger than any of the other sheriffs and kings and queens? Are you really prepared if they get pissed about you taking over?"

"I'm older than all of them, Sookie. And none of them get along enough to work together. Vampires are very individualistic, but yes, I'm prepared if I need to be. Many of the Europeans have come to help with the transition should there be opposition to the change. I am safe, min älva. I guarantee my safety and yours now."

I lean down to kiss her neck and collarbone softly, licking the drops of blood from earlier as I do. I feel the heat of the sun coming in her window on my back and it's incredible and warm but not hurtful yet. I move a little lower so I can suck on her nipples and playfully bite them, which gets her excited. I can feel the anticipation coiling in her stomach, waiting for whatever I'll do to her body. Oh what I wish to do to her body.

"Once the change is stable, I wish to take you somewhere, away. Have you ever traveled out of the south?"

"I've never left Louisiana," she laughs softly as I move my mouth to her navel. "Stop," she giggles as I slowly trace my tongue over her flesh. "Errriic."

"Ticklish I see?" I smirk. I'll have to remember that for when I have her tied to my bed.

"I heard that," she says and pinches my arm. "And don't you mean tied to your coffin?"

"I have a bed. A really big enormous bed with two thousand thread count sheets and the fluffiest pillows you'll ever feel." I kiss over her hip bones and rushes of want and desire and- curiosity? Curiosity floods me. Has the whelp never put his mouth to her?

_Oh Sookie, my Sookie, Lover… are you in for a treat._

"What?" she asks. "Eric-"

"Relax," I whisper against her thigh and think of all the wonderful things I wish to do her to and she gasps and I inhale the rushes of desire leaking from her core.

I'm suddenly bombarded with a barrage of thoughts and images, flashes of his tongue inside me, him sucking on my clit and scraping his fangs gently down my thighs, and a hundred other images I can't even process as quickly as they hit me but desire pools intensely between my legs as I feel him wrapping his arms around them to hold me open.

_Fuck, Eric…_

I can't even form words and he hasn't even touched me yet. I'm going to die if he doesn't touch me now. My entire body surges when I finally feel his mouth kissing me tenderly, my breath hitching. His blood in my veins is singing to me, whispering his love and adoration.

All I can do is whine and whisper pleas to him in my head which he answers with his tongue, licking and lapping at me, wiggling inside to draw out my pleasure as I come and come again. His mouth is all over me, too quick for me to even process where he's licking or when his tongue is thrusting inside me or licking my clit.

_Eric… fuck, please… make me come on your tongue. Fuck me with it. Don't stop._

My thoughts that I send make his tongue go faster and vampire speed is an amazing fucking thing as he works me toward another orgasm and I imagine what I want next and send him the image and hear him growl at it.

_Do it, Eric, mark me. Vänligen, min Eric. (Please.)_

I knew her mind could be nasty if she would let it go and she's definitely been sending me dirty thoughts, images for what she wants. I've obliged it all and I won't possibly deny her this either, but since I won't be healing it, I will stay away from her major arteries.

I slide my fingers into her and that sends her just as wild. The passion that's coming through the bond and soaking the air around me is intense. She sends me the image again, begging me, and I sink my fangs into her thigh to oblige. It's even more amazing to know that I'll get to see my mark forever. I know she's decided to say yes; she needs to work up to it and I've got time.

She rides my fingers through her orgasm, bucking into my touch and my mouth as well as I sip languidly at her. I finally pull away from her leg and grab a tissue from her bedside table to hold over it to slow the bleeding. Once her body is calm enough, I go to her bathroom to get a cloth and bandage.

"You sure? It'll hurt while it heals."

"I'm sure," she nods and I clean off the wound and bandage it up for her. I can feel waves of joy and contentment flowing from her to me as I join her back in bed. She curls into my body and closes her eyes. I hear her breathing steady and calm and know she's asleep. Since it's day, I feel tired as well so I join her.


	13. Chapter 13

******Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 13**

It's two in the afternoon when I wake up, a throbbing in my leg and the need to pee. I slowly peel myself away from him and look at the sunlight streaming down on him. There are absolutely no marks on his skin from the sun that's still pouring in, especially now that the sun is on this side of the house. Still… I pull all the curtains closed and pull down the shades as well.

Satisfied that it's dark enough, I head to the bathroom since I reek of sex and sweat. I start the shower before peeing and brushing my teeth. Then I pull the bandage off my inner thigh and check to see if it's still bleeding, which it isn't thankfully. I just… I got the idea in my head that I wanted something permanent from him, that only we knew about. I smile as I touch it carefully. It does hurt though but I'll put some Neosporin on it after I shower.

"You climb out of bed and don't wake me? That's rude," I hear him say before I feel him step into the shower with me. His hands slide around my waist as he rubs his front against my back.

"Sorry, Mr. I sleep all day. I figured you should sleep," I grin as I turn in his arms to look up at him.

"The older you get, the less sleep and blood you need to be healthy. I can away with five hours a day, which means I have more hours to fuck you," he grins as he runs his fingers through my hair under the water. "How's your leg?"

"Hurts, but it's not bleeding. A few days and it won't hurt anymore."

"It's not too late to let me heal it," he mentions but I shake my head and pride and possession surge through my body from his before I find myself pressed up against the wall as he thrusts up inside me roughly but it feels amazing. "Not gonna go easy on you, Lover," he growls. "Not this time. You are mine." He's holding me up with one hand under my ass and the other hand bracing himself against the wall as he fucks me hard. "Mine to fuck," he says and nips at my neck, scraping his fangs down to leave a small trail of blood that I can smell. "Mine to bite," he adds before biting into the swell of my heaving chest. "Mine to possess. Forever."

The way he's thrusting into me makes me cry out because he's so fucking deep inside me, slamming my hips back against the tiles as he moves and I'm simply his pawn, his little plaything. One of his hands holds my hips and I can feel the strength in just his fingers that move me how he wants. His mouth is all over me, biting my lip, snarling as he scrapes my throat and when he kisses me, he tastes of my blood.

The emotions coming from him are primal and possessive and they turn me on even more.

"You're going to come when I say, every time that I say," he growls in my ear. "Understood?"

"Yes," I whimper and he thrusts into me hard and stops moving, pinning me against the wall.

"Yes, what, Sookie?"

_Min ägaren._

"Yes, min ägaren," I repeat what he sent me, knowing it means owner.

He starts moving again and whispers "come" in my ears and I do just like he said my body would. It bowls me over like a freight train and he swallows my screams of delight as he claims my mouth like he's claiming my body.

A second later, I'm on the floor on my hands and knees and he's now behind me, thrusting into me violently while his hands move up and down my back and around to my front to pinch my nipples.

"Come," he commands again and I'm unable to stop my arms from giving out on me but I land on a towel when my head falls to the floor but he doesn't stop. "Du är min, Sookie. Say it."

"Jag är din, min ägaren," I tell him. I fucking am his if it means this. If it means feeling this much love and desire in my every cell of my body, then fuck yes I am.

"Come," I command again and she obeys so beautifully. Imagine what I'll be able to do when she has a vampire's stamina. Oh it'll be an amazing night that first time.

But I'm giving her a lot and I can only feel acceptance and appreciation and love coming back at me through the bond, which is good. I don't want to push her too much and hurt her either. I always have to be vigilant because I could easily break her if I lost control or concentration.

"One more time, Lover," I tell her. "Once more with me, when I say."

I watch as she nods and pushes herself back on me. She's such a vixen. My sexy minx.

I flip her over so I can kiss her as we work toward orgasm. Her nails dig into my biceps and scrape down as hard as she can to get blood. I growl in her ear and watch as she moves to suck the blood off one of her fingers.

I catch her wrist though. "You didn't ask."

"May I have your blood, min ägaren?" she asks.

"No," I answer and lock her wrists above her head with a hand. The denial drives her crazy and I can feel that coming from her as well as images of her on top of me with a small blade, slicing my skin so she can lick the blood.

"Come, come," I scream at her as it takes us both over. My fangs sink into her throat as I fuck her through our orgasm until her body is done and she's limp on the floor. I heal the wound easily and move off her. I lay beside her on the tile floor and run my fingers along her arms, moist still from the shower and sweat of sex.

The sun will be down in a few hours and I do need to make sure I'm at Fangtasia for the announcement so I can gauge local reaction before I start making the rounds to visit my subjects.

"Sookie?" I ask and wonder if she's awake or not. Did she pass out? Did I take too much blood? I don't think I did.

"Mmmin ägarennn," she purrs as she slides against me, wrapping her body over mine.

"How do you feel?" I rub her back gently and enjoy her heat against me and the waves of utter bliss emanating from her.

"Wonnnnderfulll," she half-sings. "Fucked out of my brain."

"You've officially had the true Eric Northman experience," I state and she slaps me weakly.

"Now can I have some?" she asks as she lifts her sleepy head to look at me.

_Of your blood, Eric. I need it._

That's a little worrisome.

"What?" she asks as she sits up, sensing my alarm.

"Sookie, I think you've taken too much. You shouldn't feel you need it." I sit up as she does and take her hand in mine. "How badly do you feel this need? Show me."

I suddenly feel a deep urge for blood go through me, a thirst for it.

"What, Eric?" she wonders.

"I don't know what's happening between us," I tell her honestly. "Why have I been in sunlight all day and been fine? Why do you suddenly feel like you need my blood? Is it because of the fairy magic in your blood? That's the only reason I can think of because sure bonded humans could get addicted to V just like anyone-"

"I just need to be close to you," she interrupts. "It's not V, it's you. I can taste you and it's like… having part of you inside me all the time. Vänligen, min Eric."

"Bloodthirsty fairy," I scold her. "But if you drink, your leg will heal."

"Oh shit. I hadn't thought of that. Okay… well… I'll wait a few days then because I don't want it to heal. I mean I do want it to heal, but not disappear."

I nod and stand and help her to her feet as well. Now we really should shower and try to keep our hands off each other until later.

"And why do I suddenly seem to know some Swedish?" she asks as she steps back into the shower. "Are we at all concerned or curious about that?"

"Not concerned about that as much as the blood thing," I inform her. "But… you're probably pulling it out of my head. It'll be interesting to see if you can get into other vampire brains or if it's just mine because of our bond."

That makes sense and it'll be interesting to see how things progress. The rest of our shower is quiet but we speak volumes since he takes the shampoo and washes my hair for me. While my conditioner sets, I turn my sights on him and cover my hands with body wash so I can run them all over his body. He repeats the action to me and we rinse each other off before he lifts me up again and we make slow love under the warm water. There's no mention of the word mine or vampire speed. There's simply us in my bathroom until we get out and wrap towels around ourselves.

"I'm going to go downstairs," he tells me and kisses my forehead. "I think if we're in the same room, we'll have sex again and as fun as that is, I need a couple hours of real sleep before tonight."

"Okay. What- will I stay here? Or-"

"You'll come with me. If there's any incident I need you close to me at Fangtasia. Pam is there as well. Sookie, I know you may not have gotten along, but Pam is my only childe and she will protect you now that we are bonded so closely. You can trust her completely with your safety."

"Even though she was willing to serve me up to Russell to save you?"

"That was different. That was before. This is now. I am her maker and she will protect what is mine as if it were her own. If there is an incident ever and I'm taking care of something, I will always send her to protect you. I will also make sure she gives Tara the order to protect you as well."

Tara… I'm going to see Tara again tonight. It's been a year or more since I saw her last. Lafayette and I don't speak as much anymore because things just got broken but he says she hasn't talked to him either. I'm nervous about that.

"Don't be," he whispers. "It's going to be okay. I promise. And if you get nervous, just feel how calm I am through the blood and let it calm you too. I'll wake in a few hours."

I kiss him softly as he heads to the door. "I'll probably go out, so don't be alarmed if you hear me leave. I need some groceries and I want to stop in on Jason."

Then he's gone like a flash and I put Neosporin on my leg and a fresh bandage before getting dressed. I have no food in the house and I'm starving so I head out. I'll make sure I'm back before dusk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright... after many MANY thoughts in my mind and many PMs and reviews of all types... I think I am feeling really good about this version of chapter 14 and this is where I will be moving from. I hope the Eric/Pam/Sookie friendship fans enjoy this. And I hope Eric/Sookie supporters can enjoy it as well! I am also hoping to post 15 tonight and I am hoping that if I post with different chapter names, that you can leave reviews if you want. If not, that's fine :) PM me if you want! If anyone out there does do yahoo IM chat, I am really looking for people to bounce ideas around with live so hit me up! I'm on! My username is my pen name: crazyevildru. Just please make sure in your friend request that you reference this fic- I get a lot of spam messages.  
**

**Chapter 14**

"We could have taken my car," I remind him as we soar in the near dark over the last few miles to Fangtasia.

"That piece of shit barely fits me."

"Tall ass viking," I grumble and relax in his arms as we land. It's before opening but there's a few people lined up already who gawk and squeal when they see him. I'm bombarded with thoughts from the girls of how hot he is and how he must be hung like a horse and I smile to myself. Ha ha bitches. You're never going to know.

He uses a key to let us in and there is a huge TV flat screen now on stage beside his throne.

"Eric, it's about time. I was getting worried you got lost in fairy vagina," I hear Pam before she zips in front of me and hugs him. "From the smell, I guess you almost did."

"Pleasure to see you too, Pam," I say sarcastically.

"How glorious it is to have you back in my life, Miss Stackhouse," she says flippantly.

"Now now, you girls need to play nice. Pam, Sookie and I-"

"Have bonded. I know. I can smell it a mile away. Congratulations, you finally got what you wanted," she says to Eric, ignoring the fact that I'm here.

"I expect you to protect her if I'm unable, Pamela. And you'll command Tara to do the same."

I watch as she stares at him and there's no time like the present to try and see if I can hear her thoughts but as much as I concentrate, I can't. There's just blank. But it seems like they're having some kind of silent conversation for a second before she says something in Swedish and he says something back and I guess I can't understand all Swedish because I can't follow. While they continue, I step away and go to sit at the bar.

I'm almost there when Tara zips out from the back carrying boxes of TruBlood. She notices me immediately but doesn't say anything as she puts the boxes down and opens them to get ready for opening. At least they have the factories up and running again after last year's fiasco.

"Why do you smell strange?" she asks me as she approaches and pours me a gin and tonic. "Not strange, but… different. Pam, why does she smell so fucking strange?"

Pam simply growls at her as her and Eric keep talking.

"They're talking, most likely about me. Do I smell good? Vampires usually say I smell good, not strange."

"Good yes, but strange good."

"I've had Eric's blood. Maybe that's why?"

"So what? Bill went bust so you jumped on Eric's dick?" she asks and in a flash, Eric has her by the throat, her feet dangling two feet above the floor.

"ERIC," Pam growls and says something in Swedish at him but I'm scared for Tara and put my hands out and bolt him with some energy so he drops her.

She growls at him and bares her fangs and he steps in to her immediately and growls back at her menacingly. She immediately backs down and puts her fangs away.

"Good girl," he says and he steps back.

"Eric," I say, trying to calm him down or explain but he waves his hand and I hear: _Do not interrupt me!_

"You may have some residual human issues to work out with Sookie and I hope you do. However, you better also remember that I am the maker of your maker and your supreme elder to boot, as well as king and chancellor. So I am the ultimate authority as to how pleasant or not your existence is on this planet. Offending or hurting my chosen will make it very unpleasant. Am I understood?"

"Eric, it's fine," I say. "She didn't offend me. She's just being Tara. You don't have to go primal on her."

He turns to me angrily since he had told me in front of other vampires, I have to show him a respect and obedience but there's only family around so I thought it'd be okay.

I hear Pam laughing softly and sense her standing behind me. "Now that, Fairy Princess, was worth the price of a ticket. Finally a match for Eric Northman. I think I'm starting to like you."

He growls again and says something to her and she spits something back at him and he storms off growling, "WOMEN."

I hear the door to the back office slam and I wonder if I should go back there.

"Leave him be, Princess," Pam says as she walks in front of me and checks me out. I'm wearing a deep purple sundress with small white and yellow flowers on it. "If you're to be my sister one day, we have got to get you a more befitting wardrobe, especially since you're the chosen of a king and chancellor."

"I like this dress," I pout softly.

"Then wear it in the garden at home, but here, on the arm of the king, you need to look the part. Let's go. My office. We can find something for you."

"Well I don't want to look like a hooker either."

"Well we all have to make sacrifices for the ones we love, don't we? This is yours, Fairy Princess," I hear her say as I follow her back to where Eric had disappeared. He's sitting behind the desk and I note how she painted it and cleaned it up. It looks way better than it did, despite the pink paint which would not have been my choice. "Now…" She walks over to a door and reveals a closet. "Blood can sully any outfit so I have extra things. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be too revealing but I would suggest this."

I feel Eric's eyes on me as she holds up a dress that's shimmery red satin with a corset top. The bottom has two layers so it looks like a skirt but it's all trimmed with black lace and designs. The laces in the front look detailed and exquisite. His excitement and lust at the prospect of me in that dress rush through my veins. (copy and pasted into window if you wish to see it: . )

"It'll make your tits look great and the color will look stunning with your complexion. Of course I do have one in purple if you'd prefer but Eric prefers red."

"I- I really think I'm fine in my dress, Pam. But thanks for the offer." I don't have the boobs to pull that dress off in the slightest.

"Non-sense. First of all, you look like innocent virgin vampire bait in that dress which is fine if you're going to a hoe-down but you've chosen a vampire king to be your maker, which means how you act and what you wear reflects on his prowess and reputation, both of which are extremely important."

"I haven't chosen him to be my maker!" I say quickly, slightly angry at what he must have told her. Has he told her every detail of our talks? Of what we do? Did he tell her about the mark on my thigh? Did he draw her a picture of what I look like under him?

He mutters something to her after she looks at him with a cocked eyebrow. She says something back and then turns to me. "Sookie, dear little princess, I told you he pulls good string, did I not? He's rich. He's handsome. He's hung like a horse and now he's powerful to boot. Who would ever choose a limited mundane life over eternity by his side? I certainly didn't. We all know you're going to do it eventually, so buck up and go put this on. I'll find you some shoes."

She thrusts the corset into Sookie's hands and pushes her out the door.

Pam just looks at me a moment before going back to the closet.

"Why would you say that to her? I told you that in private. Had I wanted her to know I told you, I would have done it in English, Pam," I snarl.

"Eric, don't be a fool. The sooner she figures us all out, the sooner you'll turn her and we'll all be safer and stronger. And since she will be my sister, I may as well treat her as such and you know it'll make a more powerful statement if she's not running around in little sundresses in front of your subjects."

"Never pegged you as political."

"Well… now I'm a king's daughter," she smiles and curtsies, which is ironic since she's wearing a leather dress that leaves very little to the imagination, not at all regal. "And since we're on the subject, I was informed today by someone named Agostino that invitations were sent yesterday to all the sheriffs of the south to attend a party here tonight. Did you know this? I realize you've been distracted by fairy pussy, but it would have been nice to have more notice."

I growl. I'm in a foul mood because of being fairy zapped in front of my blood and I don't need her attitude. "No. I didn't know that, but Agostino is the chancellor of Area 1 of Europe and a very dear friend of Godric's. He's the one that I went to for help. He's an ally for us."

"Well I've stocked extra TruBlood as well as the best alcohol money can buy. And luckily, I was able to get the day crew to get about a hundred donors today as well. I also decided we'll charge at the door."

"Always the entrepreneur, Pamela," I comment.

"Tara." The girl walks in a moment after being summoned. "Apologize to your king first and foremost."

"I'm sorry… your highness? Sorry, I've never addressed royalty."

"Eric in private since you're family, your majesty or highness in front of guests," I inform her.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I was just… talking to her. I didn't mean to offend you or her."

"Apology accepted. And the reason she smells strange is because she and I are blood bonded to each other. She's mine, my human pet, and intended second progeny."

"You're going to make Sookie a vampire? Does she know?"

"Yes. She's deciding but I'm certain she'll be joining our family."

"And as your maker," Pam whispers and moves in front of the girl. She kisses her softly and that is a show I can't wait to see. "I command you to protect her if ever there's a time when Eric and I are unable. She's part of our family now. Other vampires may turn on each other, but that's not us. Eric is my maker and in a way yours too, and we protect our own. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tara nods. "And sorry about earlier again, Eric."

"Will you take these things to Sookie in the bathroom and help her get dressed? No biting, of any kind."

She leaves and Pam turns to me. "You're a good maker, Pam. Who would have thought?"

"You were right though; it's a bitch of a commitment." I watch as she walks over to me and sits in my lap like she used to, though often we were more unclothed. "Thank you, Eric."

"For what?" I ask and brush her hair off her shoulder.

"I know I've said it before, but… on the other side of the proverbial fence, I really appreciate you not watching me die."

"It was a lot of work, still is, but… the decades we've shared have been worth it, min Pamela," I tell her honestly. "Now can you cut the sentimental bullshit? It's freaking me out."

She smiles and we kiss softly but she stays in my lap and leans against me. "Drink from me, Eric," she says quietly and that gives me pause.

"Why? I released you. You're not duty bound to offer that," I remind her. "You're the maker now and I hope you're teaching her all the ways of old. I think our politics must change, but the maker and progeny relationship should never."

I don't want it to in my line anyway, in Godric's. There is a reason why Godric and I remained so close for so long, as did he and his maker. It's because of the respect we give to that covenant. Perhaps other lines, newer ones, base it on dominance and sadism and progeny serving Master, but that is not how I was taught. That's not how Godric was taught.

"It took a few months between us to start building the trust, but… yes, I'm teaching her so many things," she says and I catch a scent of her arousal at the thought of her progeny.

"I'm sure you are. So why do you want me to drink from you?"

"It would make us stronger, Eric. It would help connect me to Sookie as well, so I can better protect her. I'd say me drinking some of her would also be smart but-" She doesn't have to continue because I growl and yank her hair for that thought. "But that was the reaction I expected. But if we exchange blood again, it will connect me to her. She's part of you now, like I am, like Tara is. I would also suggest you taking Tara's blood at some time."

She makes a lot of sense. Godric drank from her many times and share his with her a few. It was a way of being intimate, bonding more as a family. I believe it's why I can still feel his presence. We didn't need to share blood, but we did, just as I drank from his maker. I believe it makes us stronger.

"You know I don't mean to interfere with Sookie. I swore I would protect her as I would a sister and I will, but I believe sharing a part of that connection between you two will help keep her safer until you can turn her."

"I think you're right," I agree as I release my fangs and she lifts her head to look at me. Hers come out as well but she puts her hand up to my mouth as I move toward her neck. "Try not to get blood on my dress."

I growl before sinking my fangs into her neck and feel hers in mine, renewing our ties as maker and childe. The presence of her grows stronger the more we drink and I'd forgotten how much I loved that bond's presence. I've missed it the past year.

"Alright, ya'll, how do I look? Cause I think I-"


	15. Chapter 15

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 15  
**  
Well at least they're not having sex but the sight that I'm greeted with is still pretty fucking intimate. She's in his lap for cryin' out loud! And she shares history with him, a lot of it. She knows him in ways I don't. She's his blood.

"Sorry," I say and quickly move to close the door.

_Don't go, min älva. We're just sharing blood and it's fine that you're here. She's no threat to you._

That's easy to say, Eric, but-

_But nothing, Sookie. And you look absolutely divine._

I look more like vampire bait now than I did before.

_No. Now you look like the main course, Lover._

His thoughts come with desire and images of him running his fangs down my legs to slice off the fishnet stockings she provided and lust floods my veins.

After his assault on my mind, they pull away from each other and I'm mad that she has fangs and got to put them in him and I don't. I'm mad that he'd let her. I'm just mad. She stands up and straightens out her dress before wiping her mouth of his blood.

He looks at me with concern because I know he can feel my anger and jealousy and I wish he couldn't, but he can and I don't like it. I want to have some feelings to myself.

_There's no reason for jealousy, Sookie._

I look away from him as he stands. I need her to go so I can talk to him.

Make her leave, Eric. Make her go.

My message gets through because he nods his understanding. Good.

"Well, it's almost opening time and the announcement is on at ten, so by then, the place should be full. Pam, you and Tara will join me on stage and at any sign of a struggle or issue, you're to take Sookie out the back immediately and head for the house."

"You got it," Pam purrs against him and I don't like that, nor do I like it when he kisses her forehead like he has mine. "Well aren't you absolutely delectable, Miss Stackhouse," she purrs to me too. "I could just eat you up."

"Pamela," he warns and she smiles at us both and leaves us.

"So… what the fuck was that, Eric?" I ask. "I'm not stupid enough to think you haven't shared blood with her before, but-"

"Calm down," he chides me. "First… let me look at this," he says and takes my hand to spin me around. "If this wasn't such a big night and this wasn't Pam's dress, it would be shredded and on the floor."

"Eric, I'm serious. Tell me what's going on?" I demand as I put my hand on hips and stare at him, letting him feel my resolve on this matter. I will not back down on this and I will not let him distract me either, not from this; it's too important.

He nods and acquiesces to my request. I watch as he sits on the edge of the couch but I don't move. "Before I left a year ago, I thought I was going to meet true death. Either Russell would kill me or the Authority would. I decided to release her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means while I'll always be her maker, by renouncing my dominion over her, she'd be free to choose, as it was with Godric and I. He'd released me a few hundred years before I found Pam. It didn't mean he wasn't my maker, it just meant I wasn't duty bound to be by his side. I wasn't as connected because we weren't sharing blood. But we would reconnect every now and then for a decade or two, renew the bonds and begin sharing blood again."

That makes sense and I get that with vampires, everything is about sharing blood. It's what connects them to humans and to each other. "Okay. So… what does it mean here? You say not to be hurt or jealous, but-"

"Sookie," he says and stands to come over to me and I take a step back. His body is very distracting and I cannot be distracted like that. "I know I can tell you not to be hurt and it's not going to stop it from happening, but not sharing blood with Pam meant I couldn't feel her as deeply, same for her with me. So when she asked me to renew our blood, I felt it advantageous for our family, for our safety, yours especially. But it does not affect us at all, Sookie. She's well aware of my intentions with you and what you mean to me."

I lean back against the desk and think about this for a couple minutes and at least he stays put because he can be quite… overwhelming.

"Concentrate on the blood, Sookie, and what we feel." He steps forward and takes my hands. I look up into his eyes and it's hard to concentrate on anything but how blue they are. "This way, she's more connected to you as well, more protective. But you can feel me in your veins, which means you can feel her too."

"Did you have sex with her since you've been back?" I wonder. I did find them here together and he told me they've been sexual. I mean… they've been together a hundred years. I'm sure they've had sex a lot.

"No, of course not. When would I? I've been with you. But… now is not the time for this. The sheriffs and royalty will start arriving soon and I must be out there."

"Eric," I say and stop him from stepping away. "Are you going to?"

"While it's true Pam and I have enjoyed sex in the past, it's not a part of who are now, Sookie. There are other maker/progeny couples who do, but we don't connect that way; there's no need to."

"It's still hard not to be jealous," I tell him honestly.

"There's no need to be. She does not affect you and I, at all, Sookie."

"I just- want your fangs and- other parts of you to myself," I tell him as he slips his arms around me.

"Yeah? What parts would those be, Lover?"

"You know what they are," I smirk. "Are they though? Your parts, I mean. Are they all mine?"

He doesn't say anything. He simply lifts me up and pins me against the wall.

"Eric," I protest again but his hand slips under my ass to support me and his smile is reminiscent of the Cheshire cat.

"Tsk tsk… a thong? Teasing me with so much of your bare ass?"

He slaps it and I groan and then I'm seeing images of him licking me there, pushing his tongue inside along with his fingers and then his cock.

"ERIC!" I shriek and hit him. "That is the nastiest thing ever and you- don't you even think about it!" I scold him but the images don't stop there, nor does his mouth that doesn't need to whisper dirty secrets to me when his mind can send them and all I feel is desire: his and mine. His mouth, instead, rakes over my exposed neck and his fangs pierce me as his fingers deftly slip inside me.

How can he put me on overload so easily? Fuck it feels so fucking good as he works me up with his fingers. They feel heavenly and I just want explode.

_Come._

Even telepathically, he can control my body.

He holds me for a few minutes as I come down from the rush of hormones but I notice he didn't heal my neck, simply cleaned it off so it's not bleeding.

"My neck?" I wonder.

"It's best tonight if you wear my mark for more protection. I'll heal it later," he explains as he sets me down and pulls me onto the couch in his lap. "And did I mention I love the dress?"

"Would I have gotten the same reaction had I gone with the purple?"

"You'd probably get the same reaction in a paper bag."

That makes me laugh for a second while he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my temple.

"Eric, this dress makes me feel cheap. I'm not some human Barbie doll. Hell, I'm not human at all! Was she right that I should wear it? Or is my other dress fine?"

"How about no dress?" he murmurs as he licks up my throat. "You can kneel beside me and-"

"Wow, you have quite an imagination."

"You have no idea, Lover," he whispers before a myriad of images hit me and overwhelm my senses and I push him away from what he's now doing to the swell of my breasts.

"Stop," I tell him but he doesn't and I push him away again. "Stop, Eric." He keeps sending me all these things, thoughts but it means he's done them with other girls and it's just- "STOP!" I say and blast his chest and get up quickly the second he's stunned.

"Will you stop fucking doing that?" he growls.

"No I will not, Eric. It's part of who I am and if I'm supposed to accept you fanging Pam and her fanging you because it's part of who you are, then you're going to accept all of me. And I'm not human; I'm a fairy, or part fairy or whatever the fuck. And I won't stop exploring that."

"I don't want you to. I just want you to stop blasting me with it!" he growls and gets up quickly and I feel his rage flare up and it startles me. I step back with my hands ready to hit him again. "What?" he asks.

"You didn't answer my question and then you didn't stop. I need to know, Eric. I need- your fangs… your you, every part of you is mine. Tell me that."

"I can't tell you that, Sookie."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Pamela is my progeny and it is beneficial to us, and to you and your safety, that her and I share blood occasionally but she's not a threat to you."

"And others? Fangbangers? How much blood do you need to survive? Can you get it all from me and TruBlood?" I feel his disgust at the mention of the drink. "I know, but can you get it all from me and TruBlood? No… will you?"

"I'm a vampire, Sookie," he announces as he grabs a garment bag off the back of the door. "Something you were quite aware of when you leapt into my arms and invited me inside."

"Yes, I know you're a vampire, Eric. That became painfully obvious when you ripped a guy's heart of his chest in front of me," I tell him. "But don't talk to me like I'm a child. Just answer the fucking question. Will you?"

I can't even bear the thought of him sinking his fangs into another person, girl or boy doesn't matter. It might not be intimate to Eric, but it's intimate to the human and I don't want anyone else knowing him that way. Pam… I can understand. I don't like it, but I can understand it.

_Yes._

"I need to hear it out loud, Eric. I need this promise from you. Bill- he… I need this from you."

"Yes, Sookie. I will. You-" He steps up to me and wraps his arms around me. "You know I'd do anything for you. However I cannot drink that shit. If I don't bite, do you object?"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I run my fingers up his chest before pushing him against the desk so he's lean and more at my height.

"Pam has blood donors that come during the day and get paid for their blood to serve at the bar. I could commit to that and you, no other live donors."

"Yes. I just- it might be just blood to you, but to the human, it's very sexual and I don't want you giving those feelings to anyone else but me. But the donors at the bar are fine, just no fangs." He puts his out and I smile as I run my fingers over them. "They're just for me."

He pulls me closer and I press my mouth to his for a kiss that I want to last much longer but… we do have this meeting thing going on but I suppose a few more minutes would-

"Knock knock!" Pam says as she walks in and if I could growl, I would. "Eric, you aren't even changed yet. Go. Take the bag and go change in the bathroom. If you change here, fairy vagina will distract you."

"As opposed to bitch vagina?" I mutter under my breath, which of course she hears.

"Ladies, play nice while I'm gone." He kisses my forehead before leaving.  
**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

Chapter 16

"Pam, I will not wear this dress. I cannot wear this dress. Look at me! I look ridiculous. I look like a hussy and my grandmother is probably rolling over in her grave over this dress."

"You look hot," she says and I watch as she touches up her make up.

"I look like a fangbanger vampire groupie and I'm not. I group on one particular vampire. I'm his- girlfriend, not his fan."

"You're not his girlfriend, Sookie. Eric is a thousand years old. He doesn't have girlfriends. You're his chosen, but still just a human pet."

"NO!" I yell and blast her with a bit of fairy energy.

"HEY! It's funny when it's on him but if you mess up my hair, I will mess up your face," she growls as she checks quickly to make sure she's okay.

"I am not a human pet, Pam. I'm not human at all. I'm a god damned fairy and I will not wear this," I yell as I start undoing the ties that Tara tightened to fit me in this thing.

"Oh yes, going naked would make you look much more respectable."

"What the hell is the issue?" Eric practically yells when he comes storming in. "Pam, why are you making her mad? I can feel it through the blood. And why are you taking off your dress, Sookie?"

"Let's get this straight right now, Eric," I say as I walk over and stare at him. "I may, through some blood connection, be considered by vampires as your little pet, but I'm not your human trophy and I'm not a dog on a leash. And I'm not human at all! And I'm sure as hell not her Barbie doll!"

And why does he look so fucking good in designer black pants with a blood red shirt with a deep open V? Fuck. No. I have to not get distracted.

"Pamela. I have a few last minute things to take care of. Please get Sookie a dress that she is comfortable wearing and that is not the trash you enjoy?"

"Fine, fine," she sighs and heads to her closet. He leaves again and I walk around the room as she swears, often in another language or two. I just noticed that she has this really beautiful ornate crown displayed on a stand.

"What's this?" I ask as I point to it.

"It's Eric's. It's something Russell took from his family. It's finally with his family where it belongs. Is this acceptable?"

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous," I say as I take it from her. It's red, of course, but it's a cocktail dress with a ruffle tulle satin bottom and one strap will a beaded design and the bodice looks like a crushed fabric. It's perfect. (copy/paste into window if you want to see it: images/cocktail-dresses/cocktail_dress_ ) "Why didn't you offer this before?"

"I like the corset," she shrugs. "Now change. Quick."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Things are ready for tonight, or as ready as they can be. I hope and Sookie's been calm the last few minutes which means she must have found something.

I notice Pam out giving Tara orders as I zip back to the office to get my fairy.

"Now that looks gorgeous," I announce as I admire the fit of it. "Much classier."

I notice she's sitting on the desk with the crown in her hand, examining it.

"We're opening doors in five minutes and I have to be out there."

She nods and I watch as she fingers the rim of the crown before standing up, her resolve coming through to me. But to what is she resolved? "You going to wear your crown? Shouldn't a king have a crown?"

"That's not mine. That belonged to the son of a great leader who, for all intents and purposes, died after a long battle."

"But he didn't die. Or he did, but… he became more. He became a vampire."

"Tonight is going to be… a lot, I think. If it's too much for you, I told you I would walk away. But- we're getting very close to the point of no return. You will have to decide what you want."

"I know that" is her response as she steps into my space, where I love her to be.

"Unfortunately, you will have to deal with other vampires treating you as a lowly human, Sookie. I cannot change that. I can only offer you what I am and how I feel about you. If that's unacceptable, if that's not good enough, if that's not something you can live with-"

"I know," she nods and I touch her face gently and tuck a small strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know I hurt you earlier, Sookie. But she's not-"

"Later," she says. "We'll talk about it later."

There's a knock. "We've opened the doors."

"I'll be there in a moment, Pam. Thank you." I turn back to Sookie and take in her bright eyes, flawless skin, my mark on her neck. "It's not too late, but this will make you publicly mine. I could have Tara drive you home."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"No. Granted, there's a lot in my head and my heart. But… I'm already down the rabbit hole. I-" I stumble a bit for the words. "I need to know if there's a place for me in your world, if I can handle it, if I want it. Obviously, there's a lot I need to think on but- this is a big night for you and I want to stay."

I know it's probably smartest to go, but I am already in too deep. It was painful and terrible to lose Bill the way it all happened and to find out everything was a lie, but I'm in with Eric even deeper. I'm more in love with him than I was with Bill. I'm tied to him too intensely. What's another few inches? It won't hurt any less if I walk away now or if I have to walk away tomorrow; it'll be excruciating either way.

"Besides… I want to enjoy you in this suit. It fits you… quite nicely," I smile as I drink him in. "Though the crown doesn't match the outfit. Does it match mine?" I ask as I place it on my head.

I see flash before me images of bodies strewn across a floor, blood everywhere, carrying the dust from the hut with it. A family slain. Eric's family.

I immediately take it off. "I'm sorry." A thousand years and he still carries that pain inside him; it's intense and overwhelming.

"There are some things even becoming a vampire can't erase," he responds. He takes the crown and zips behind the desk to put it back on its stand.

I don't know what to say since the pain from those memories and grief are so deeply still present in my heart from his. Perhaps most painful are thoughts of his baby sister.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," I say softly.

"I need to get out there," he says, still staring at the crown, drowning in his own thoughts. I walk around the desk and touch his back gently which breaks the spell and he turns. "Let's go."

I leave it be because this is something else best saved for another time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 17**

Eric takes my arm and we head out, going directly for the stage. He did explain earlier that since I wasn't a vampire, my seat would be lower than his, Pam's and Tara's, but that it would next to his and set a little behind his as well, so that I'd be more protected. He said I could greet anyone who addressed me specifically, but otherwise I was really just eye-candy.

There are already a lot of people in here, or vampires or both. I let down my shields just for a second and there's perhaps fifteen or so humans, if that. But the place is packed which means it's mainly vampires, which is to be expected. Since the chaos of last year, even fewer people are trusting enough of vampires to visit the bars.

He shows me to my seat where there's already a bottle of water and gin and tonic for me. He sits down and then I do as well and I really just observe as vampires approach the stage. Some speak in English but most that greet him do not. I can pick out Spanish and one that sounds like Russian, and he seems to be fluent in them all though I suppose with a thousand years to learn, why couldn't you speak many?

Fortunately none of them even acknowledge my presence and I'm left to sip my drink and observe, which is fine. I wish he hadn't left me with wet panties though because it's annoying, but that was hot. I've hardly had time to even process everything that's happened in the past couple days. Everything I'm feeling is so intense and overwhelming. It's been easy to get lost in the passion and happiness I felt when I realized he was back. But everything has changed so quickly.

A week ago, I had a few close friends and a new life from what it had been. I gardened or worked at night at the club and was getting settled into my post-vampire life. Now here I am again, surrounded by them, blood bonded to Eric, a thousand year old vampire who's pretty certain I'll ask him to turn me fairly soon and I've had the most amazing sexual experiences of my life.

My toes curl thinking of those orgasms. It's like every cell in my body responds to his touch and I know he's cooler but when he touches me, it's sparks of fire. I think of this morning and how he took me in the shower, on the floor, making me come, commanding me to come. That's a scary amount of power he has over me. If it's true what he says and my body will just obey because of the blood, could he order me to kill someone? Could he order me to kill myself? I have to remember to ask him about these things and talk about this more. It's sexy in the bedroom to a point, but… it's terrifying otherwise.

_What are you thinking, Lover? Your emotions are all over the place._

A bunch of different stuff, Eric. Earlier… this morning, everything. Not much else to do but think since I haven't once been acknowledged.

_Given your scent and how alluring we know you are to vampires, that's probably a good thing._

Perhaps, but a little insulting too.

I hear him laugh softly at my last thought.

_Only Sookie Stackhouse would be pissed if a vampire wanted to claim her and pissed if he didn't._

I glance at the clock and notice it's about nine and most have either introduced themselves or decided not to. Pam leaves the stage with Tara and head to the bar to help and that's when I do notice a guy way in the back corner of the club that's staring at me a bit too closely.

Eric, who's that in the back corner with the white shirt and red leather jacket. He's staring at me.

I watch as he turns his head casually to look where I mentioned.

_I do not know but I don't like the way he's looking at you either. He's eyeing what is obviously mine but he also doesn't know that I'm the king and have all the authority. Don't worry though; you're safe._

I sip my drink and notice how things seem to quiet down suddenly as a guy walks in the door. He looks to be no more than thirty-five with dark slightly wavy but neatly cut hair. He's in a designer suit by the way it shimmers like quality fabric does. He kisses Pam's cheeks and by-passes the bar on his way over here.

_This is one of the oldest vampires I know. He's very loyal to Godric and helped save me this year. He'll probably acknowledge your existence, unlike the others._

Though he's pale, I still notice a more olive complexion, unlike Eric who is quite pale.

"Ciao, Eric!" He greets him and Eric stands for this vampire and they embrace tightly. "Come stai? Il tuo bar è incantevole come è tua figlia." (Hello Eric. How are you? Your bar is lovely as is your daughter.)

"Sono eccitato e forse nervoso. Mia figlia Pamela è molto leale e letale," Eric answers. (I'm excited and maybe nervous. My daughter Pamela is very loyal and lethal.) "Please, sit with me, old friend."

"And who is this lovely creature?" the man asks as he notices me behind Eric's shoulder.

"Her name is Sookie. She's mine. We recently completed the bond and I intend to be her maker soon."

"Ciao, Bella," he says and I don't know if I should get up or shake his hand or be quiet so I look to Eric. "You don't need his permission, Lovely," he smiles and takes my hand to pull me up out of my chair with a bounce. "I'm more than four times his age, Pet. Let's have a look at you."

I really don't know what I should say, if anything, since he hasn't asked me anything.

"She's quite obedient as well, no?" he says to Eric.

"She's nervous. Sookie, this is Agostino, an old friend of Godric's. Sookie was fortunate enough to have met Godric before he passed."

"Pleased to meet you," I say and he embraces me and gives me a kiss on each cheek. I suppose those cultural customs don't go away, do they? "You're speaking Italian?"

"Yes, do you?" he asks, seemingly excited that I might know it.

"No, unfortunately in my high school they only offered Spanish and French. But after Swedish, perhaps I'll work on Italian," I smile softly.

"Well perhaps with your master, Swedish may seem like the language of love, but Italian truly is the most romantic." He winks at me then and I think I may like him. He seems very nice.

The man turns back to Eric and they sit, so I do as well and return to my drink. I notice the vampire in the corner is still leering at me and seems to have moved a bit closer. I try not to look but I swear every time he's in my peripheral vision, he's getting closer. Am I just paranoid?

Eric turns to me questioningly, probably sensing my apprehension.

_What's wrong?_

That vampire in the red coat keeps- I swear he's gotten closer to me, Eric.

_He's still keeping a distance. It's okay, Lover. You're safe with me._

Yeah, safe as a pig surrounded by a pack of wolves.

_The only wolf that will be eating you is me._

I let that topic go and try to ignore Red Coat as I observe the others.

_Whether you think so or not, they've taken notice._

Of what? Me? I haven't seen them notice.

_Oh they have. Several have already inquired about my lovely pet. I've heard them whispering to each other, trying to get information from Pam._

So what? It's not like you haven't had humans in the past. I'm sure they all have too.

_True. But I've never kept any beside me like the treasure you are._

You can't sweet talk your way out of this, Eric. We will talk and I won't let you distract me again.

_I know. And we will. But… for now just enjoy being the beautiful fairy pet of a vampire Viking king._

Freud called. He wants his ego back.

_That's the wrong use of the word, Lover._

Shut up. If I could, I'd fairy blast you right now.

_I know you would._


	18. Chapter 18

**OKAY... here endeth the 2.0s! Chapter 17 was where we left off and I am feeling SOOO much better about my Eric/Sookie. I hope you guys like it too! I hope it feels like their relationship is still connected to how it was earlier, despite the meeting and all the vampires etc. Thank you all for pushing me and giving me your thoughts and musings! I think (as much as I LOOOVED those fight scenes) that this is much more where I wanted it to be heading!  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 18**

Eric hasn't left my side, which is good considering by almost ten o'clock the place is packed with upwards of two hundred vampires. It's the most I've ever seen in one place and as one of the few remaining humans in the place, I'm extremely nervous.

Eric, on the other hand, is completely calm, and if he isn't, he's hiding it well from me. Agostino hasn't left his seat beside Eric either. I wonder how old he is. He said more than four times Eric's age, so is he four thousand or maybe even more? They've been talking in Italian almost exclusively, stopping only for hellos or introductions with anyone who approaches.

By the time they turn the TV on for the announcement, there are even more vampires and Pam and Tara are working at vampire speed to pour drinks. But when it starts, all motion simply stops and Pam turns the volume up. Apparently, they got practically every TV station in the world to broadcast as well as live internet feeds. I'm sure literally billions of people across the planet have stopped what they're doing for this.

"We now interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this important message," an announcer says and then they flash to a man and woman sitting in a lavish marble room with candles lit everywhere.

"Good evening. I am Darius and this is my companion Layla, together we are over ten thousand years old and walked this earth before even your pharaohs of Egypt did. We requested a broadcast tonight to explain how the ancient vampires of the world came together to put an end to the chaos of the past year and what steps we have taken to ensure the safety of all creatures on this planet, vampires, humans and everywhere in between."

The vampire who speaks looks very young but not very pale, as I would expect. Although Eric and Godric are both quite pale, they were also born in the north where they didn't get a lot of sun exposure. Agostino though, was raised in Italy, so he was probably quite tan when he was turned. So if I were to agree to let Eric turn me, if I died with a banging tan, perhaps I'd keep some color.

The woman, though, Layla… she is probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's simply divine. She looks like a goddess out of a movie, like Cleopatra or something.

"It is with great sadness," Layla says, "and deep regret that we acknowledge the role of many vampires in the taking of so many human lives over the past year. It started with Russell Edgington and got worse after that. Many lives were lost." She truly looks deeply saddened and pauses a moment before continuing. Her accent is gorgeous to listen to as well.

"As a new vampire to this world, the urge to destroy is strong and the thirst is unimaginable, but it is controllable with a steady hand and firm laws. There was a movement among some vampires, much like humans have hate groups, so do we. A group calling themselves Sanguinistas believed that we must return to our old roots of treating humans as food and nothing more. They acted in the name of a god and destroyed many, vampires and humans alike."

I truly hope humans are watching but also listening to the message. I imagine how many languages this is being translated into right now for everyone.

Darius puts his hand over hers in comfort before turning back to the screen. "We speak on behalf of the newly formed Worldwide Vampire Authority. Vampiric political structure has been recreated by the ancients like ourselves. We have extinguished all major leaders of the sanguinista movement and are hunting down the other supporters. Russell Edgington has been executed for his crimes against humanity, as were others who partook in the slaughter and destruction of TruBlood factories."

I look out at all the vampires here who are staring at the screen and I wish I could hear what they were thinking now. Are the ones here happy about this? Are they pissed? Like humans, you can never really tell what one believes until put to the test, I suppose.

Layla begins speaking again. "It is imperative that we all find a way to co-exist peacefully and utilize the resources we have collectively so we can work on healing the planet and not tearing each other apart. We have launched a website that is available at .org where you can go. There are many resources there including the vampires we found responsible for the killings, a list of known crimes and their punishments. You'll also find the new vampire laws that the Authority will hold each and every vampire accountable to."

There's a rustle in the room and murmurs that I can't decipher one way or the other but there's certainly an energy that takes over that leaves me nervous but Eric sends me calm through our bond.

_It's okay, Sookie. Things are going better than I expected thus far._

"Additionally, vampiric power has been reordered to keep everyone safe. On the website is a form you can fill out if there was a crime committed against you by a vampire and the local vampire authorities will investigate for you and inform you of what they find. Please, take the time to read our laws and see how we intend to protect all creatures of this planet, just as your police keep you safe from the predatory actions of humans, so too does the WVA intend to keep everyone safe from the predatory actions of any vampire that violates our new laws."

A website? It seems silly to launch a website since these two vampires, hell, probably most vampires didn't have even a calculator growing up. I wonder how many forms will be filled out tonight? Who is going to go through all the stupid disparaging forms? Luckily, vampires can read fast.

"We do not wish to medal or interfere in human politics at all, but human authority cannot provide enough insurance that vampires live peacefully. So across the world there are now thirty-five vampires given the authority of royalty to oversee the safety of all creatures living in their territory."

THAT causes a huge upset because they have realized that any currently royalty in the room no longer have power but they quiet down when Darius begins speaking again.

"We will be hosting a question and answer session every night for two weeks on that website that will include a live chat as well so you can voice your concerns and get answers. The WVA wants peace between all the creatures living on this planet. We do not condone the killing of innocent creatures at all and will go to any lengths to keep everyone safe. Good night."

Next, commentators start chattering and Pam shuts the TV off and everyone is snarling and growling.

"ENOUGH," Agostino growls, his voice echoing off the ceiling and it sends a shiver of fear up my spine, despite the fact that I know he's on Eric's side. I feel Eric's hand slide into mine and I'm grateful for it. Pam takes her place beside me with Tara next to her and I feel much safer.

"I am Agostino and I am more than four times Mr. Northman's age, so if anyone would like to challenge me, I'm more than happy to play." Everyone goes silent. "Over the past year, the WVA was formed and systematically rewrote vampire law and as of today, the old authority is no longer. All vampires answer to the WVA and its codes as well as its royalty. Eric Northman is now King of Area 2 North America and as he is the oldest king of this continent, he is also Chancellor of North America to the Authority. His kingdom is the eastern half of the United States from Louisiana up to Canada and east to the coast."

"I'm King of Georgia!" someone shouts from the middle of the crowd.

"Not anymore," Agostino answers. "King Northman has been given control of this area to govern as he sees fit provided he enforces our laws, which you can all read. Additionally, at the website, if you go to va, you'll find the complete break down of the areas of authority and who the rulers are."

"You have no fucking right to take away my authority!" one says, storming to the front with vampire speed and Eric drops my hand and has the guy on his knees with a stake to his chest sooner than I can process.

"I have every right," Eric growls. "While you were all feeding on humans or cowering and cowtowing to the sanguinistas, I was part of stopping the slaughter. And while your great great grandparents weren't even a cell in the world, I was walking it."

"Let me go!" the guy snarls with his fangs showing.

"You put them away before you lose them," Eric says and I feel the surge of his power coursing through me and his divinity. Godric was right: Eric is meant for greatness. He may not have become a Viking king, but he is a king.

"FUCK you," the guy responds and Eric raises the stake.

"NO!" a girl screams. "PLEASE, he's my maker! Please!" she rushes forward and throws herself between them. "Please, Highness. He's my maker, please."

"How is it your progeny shows more respect than you?" Eric asks. "Who are you?"

"Theodore Jones, King of Georgia."

"Former King of Georgia," Eric reminds him. "How old are you?"

"Six hundred and change and you cannot simply take away my kingdom. I did all I could to minimize human death the past year. I have thirty accused human killers silvered in my dungeon, awaiting contact from a magister."

"Then you're in luck," Agostino informs the man. "As King Northman is also the magister for his area and therefore can put on trial and sentence your prisoners."

"So what of us?" another vampire asks as she steps out from the crowd. "What of the rest of us, Eric?" She obviously knows him to address him so informally. I wonder if she's a former sheriff of Louisiana or a former- I guess Eric doesn't have girlfriends, but sex partners?

"Rachel," he greets her with a nod. "I'm glad you asked. As King, it is left to me how I wish to break my area down and govern within. It is my intention to meet with all of you and assess your loyalty and skills as leaders. I wish to assign governors of states who may then choose their own sheriffs for their state areas. All answer to me and the WVA but that is how I wish to rule, which means there is a place for each and every one of you, provided I believe you are loyal and accepting of the WVA laws and that I find no evidence that you participated in the killing of innocents."

Theodore seems to calm a little but the girl still looks scared she'll lose her maker. I remember how devastated Eric was on that rooftop and how terrified Pam looked when we were fighting Marnie.

His words seem to calm them a little.

"Please, your highness," the girl says. "Please… he's my maker. Take me instead. I have a sister, much younger. She can't lose him so soon. Please."

"No, Joanna," the guy says. "If I must accept true death, so be it. Know that I've loved you since the moment you woke in my arms and take care of my Anna."

"The WVA laws do not dole out the true death for every small crime because it can," Eric announces and I can tell many are surprised. "It is not the Authority as we once all feared. Go and read the new laws. I was part of the committee of vampires who rewrote our laws and I believe them to be fair for the world in which we live. I do not intend to give true death to those who are confused during this transition." He releases the guy and she throws herself into his arms tightly.

"There are obviously things we cannot take care of in one evening. Over the next few months, I will be visiting all former state royalty. Before you leave tonight, I expect you to leave your contact information. I demand that you read the new laws immediately and begin enforcing them in your states as I make the rounds. Any you suspect of having violated them, please silver them until my visit. The transition will take some time, but I assure I have no intention of replacing all the leaders, unless I have reason to do so."

This has seemed to calm them down and they're all listening carefully. This is good, very good, that they seem to respect his authority.

"While I think the website is a little strange, it is useful and brings us into the next millennium. At the subsite, you are expected to register in your area, as are all those residing in your states. Mainstreaming is the only way we can continue our existence. I would have never imagined believing this, but our world has changed and we cannot live as we once did; we must adapt to the new world if we wish to survive."

Now that things have cooled down, I lean over to Pam. "I have to go to the bathroom," I whisper very quietly to her.

"Let's go," she nods and stands with me while they continue to talk a little but as I walk in front of her, I feel chills and I don't know why.

Since I'm the only human left here, the bathroom is empty and Pam follows me in to guard the door.

"Sorry you have to listen to me pee," I sigh as I walk into a stall.

"It's fine. Gives me time to check my make-up. I'm going to shimmy on over to my office quick for my compact. I'll be back in two seconds, three tops."

"Okay." I start to do my thing as I hear the door open and close a couple seconds later. "That was fast. Fucking vampire speed," I laugh.

Sooner than I can think, my stall door has burst open and the vampire in the red leather races in, covering my mouth with his hand before I can scream.

"You're going to be mine, you dirty little whore," he whispers as he tears my dress and rips my thong off.  
**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I was at a function until just now, so I don't have time to run through the list of everyone's reviews or comments. But thanks sooo much for supporting the fic!  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 19**

"So what should we do if we suspect any vampire of murder during the past year?"

"Keep them as prisoners, silver them, and find any evidence you can and contact me. I will do most of the deciding myself. However in extreme cases, myself and the other chancellors will meet and rule on punishments. It's imperative to collect all-"

I feel Pam's pain and a couple seconds later, Sookie's terror races through me.

I growl and race in back to find Pam on the ground right outside the bathroom with a silver knife in her neck that I pull out and carry into the bathroom. I see her thong on the floor and pieces of dress and I see red. Someone dared touch mine? I will rip him to pieces.

I rip him off her and note the scratch marks on his as they heal. Good girl. She fought back. I plunge the knife into his spine and he falls limply to the ground. I step on him in my rush to get into the stall and pull her against me. Her heart is still pounding, adrenaline rushing through her system, picking up my anger. It's intense and I just hold her against my chest. She clings to it and buries her face in me.

"What happened?" Agostino belows. I turn my head to look as his three underlings grab the betrayer, the silver knife untouched. Good. He should suffer. He screams in agony as he's moved and that's also good.

"Bastard was going to rape what's mine," I spit at the piece of trash vampire. I keep myself between Sookie and the others since her dress is in tatters and the last thing she needs is vampires leering at her as if she's a piece of meat. At least I don't smell her blood, which means he wasn't able to hurt her.

Agostino tells his boys to take the vampire outside and keep him under duress.

"My Pamela was hurt as well," I mention as I feel his hand on my back. He was always jealous that Godric had found such a beautiful boy and has spent the last year trying to woo me into his bed. Granted, he succeeded a few times, but now he simply means to support.

"She's being tended to. Human, are you alright?" he asks her over my shoulder as I take the blazer off so she can pull it on. She swims in it and it looks adorable, despite the circumstance.

"Yeah," she nods softly. "I guess. I- it all happened so fast. I tried to scream I just- it was so fast."

_I wanna go home, Eric. Please… I can't stay here._

I kiss her forehead and whisper, "as soon as I can." I keep my arm around her as she exits the stall with me and we walk out to the hallway.

"Why don't you allow me to take her home so you can finish business?" he offers but she sends me an image of Pam driving her.

"I think she'd rather have a woman escort," I say. "But thank you. I'll send her home with Pamela so I can finish things up here. I don't think many will stay too much longer. Where is Pam?"

"In the office," he answers.

"Could you return to the front and buy me a few moments?"

"Of course," he nods and I watch as everyone disappears.

"C'mon." I pick her up and scoot us into the office where Tara is holding a glass of blood for Pam. "Are you alright?" I ask her as Sookie clings to me. That bastard picked the wrong two blondes to mess with. Mess with a human, there will consequences, but mess with your king's human and his progeny? There will be pain.

"Yes. Him and his friend ambushed me. Bastard got the better of me and fucking stabbed me. I couldn't do anything, Eric. I'm so sorry, Sookie. One night and look what happened."

"Pam, will you take Sookie back to Bon Temps? I have to stay but she shouldn't be here."

"You need help getting their information. Tara, Dear, you will take Sookie home and-"

"No," I growl to her. "You will do it. I can take care of everything here but Sookie needs to go home now. If there was a friend, he's most likely older than Tara. You can protect her more. I'll join you once I'm done."

"Of course," Pam simply nods.

I sit on the couch with Sookie and rub her back softly. She hasn't said anything since the attack, not even in my head. She's scared and tired and tense.

"It'll be okay, Älva," I whisper and kiss her forehead. "Pam's gonna take you home and I'll be there soon. Take a hot bath and try to sleep."

"Yeah," she says softly. "That's fine. Take care of things here."

"I will." I pull my cell phone out of the pocket of the jacket and we both stand once Pam seems ready. "Call me once you've arrived there."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pam ushers me out back into her car quickly and I'm grateful once she starts it up. I keep his jacket tight around me because my dress is ripped to shreds.

"He ripped your dress," I inform her.

"Bastard," she growls. "He better pay for that." I laugh silently to myself. Only Pam would be angrier about a dress than having been stabbed. "Sookie, I never should have left you, I-"

"Stop," I interrupt her. "He was clearly prepared. He was planning on attacking in the bathroom. He still would have silvered you. Don't. It's not your fault."

"Why didn't you fairy blast him?"

"I thought about it but also didn't- I mean when Russell saw the light thing, he wanted me more. I didn't think it would be smart with so many vampires in the building. I kicked him and scratched him as much as I could. I was able to hold him off a few minutes because of Eric's blood, thankfully. I've been in a lot of scary situations, but… that was terrifying."

"I remember," she says softly and that surprises me.

I turn to look at her and I guess I never thought much about her human life or how Eric found her. "Were you-"

"Yes, many times. My human life was not glamorous, Sookie. Meeting Eric was a blessing. He's my savior. He gave me a life worth living."

"How… how did you meet him? I mean- if you don't want to talk about it or share, it's fine."

She looks at me for a second as she drives and then speaks. "The first time I saw Eric Northman was one evening when I was walking home. By that time, I'd risen the ranks and owned a brothel in San Francisco. A man had shoved me against a wall and was threatening me with a knife, intending to either kill me or rape me or both. I'd never seen anyone as powerful and painfully handsome, even with a hand covered in blood."

"He saved you? Why?"

"I had no idea, but I was happy he did. I assumed I'd never see him again, but the next night he showed up to my place, wanting a night with me."

"So you slept with him?"

"Well yes, but it was a quid pro quo. I had a vampire problem. A couple vampires were draining my girls and I obviously couldn't stop them on my own. I told him if he could take care of them for me, that I would give him what he wanted."

"But you wanted to have sex with him."

"Of course. You've seen him. Based on the pretty face alone, what girl wouldn't? Or guy for that matter. So it was a win-win as far as I was concerned."

"And then he just decided to make you a vampire? Or did you bond like we have first? Did he ask if you wanted to be? Or did he just turn you?"

"Why do you care?" she asks, suddenly sounding snappish and not nostalgic.

"I want to know. You're obviously very important to him and he's important to me. I mean… you really love him. I can see that."

And she's obviously very happy being what she is. Did they share a human bond first? Did he ask if she wanted to be a vampire like he's asked me? I'm just trying to understand.

"Like that girl tonight, was so desperate to save her maker. And I saw how Eric was the night Godric died. I want to understand more."

"The bonds between a maker and progeny are deeper than any human marriage, stronger than even the love your mother had for you. It's impossible to understand. It's something that fills every cell of your being, a devotion you feel every second of every hour, whether you walk the earth together or not. Eric's devotion to Godric exists even now. Everything he does is to make his maker proud of him and do right by his wishes, as are mine. Anything you feel for Eric now is miniscule compared to what it will be after he turns you."

"I haven't said yes," I remind her. She simply smiles as she pulls up in front of my house.

"How did you decide to say yes to him?" I wonder. Did she base her decision solely on his wealth and good looks? That's assuming he's always had means, which I would imagine he did, gainfully earned or not.

"Let's get in where it's safe" is all she says before getting out. I follow her and unlock my front door.  
**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviewing: Mrs. Star Winchester, Loftin, patracco, Impulse53669, Spygrrl, rcherry1977, Millarca666, marilyn59, X. . .x.X, svmfan1, racecz5, My Universe, VAlady, MelodyAnderson, charhamblin, ravynsprt, dragonfey57, ericsmine, bryanca71, marlnails, ravynsprt, Eternal Kaila, MSR82, MyVikingBoyfriend, Kim915, Kittyinaz, sheetse, lizzymifizzle, SuperK4141, VampQueenV, onemoon, TrueGirl3, violetsdream, Girlie6171, EricNorthmanLOVE, LavenderLady3, nordiclover  
**

**Chapter 20**

I see Sookie and Pam to the back exit and this is why I didn't want to be a king. If I wasn't, I could take her home myself, but I can't. I can only feel her terror from earlier ringing through me. I know she'll be okay and just needs to be home and feel safe but is she? Will she ever be? Can I guarantee that?

The sooner I deal with stuff here, the sooner I'll be able to get back to Sookie so it's time to get back to work. I don't know which is worse: sitting all night for human supplication or sitting around for vampire supplication. Once I have the kingdom in working order and people know their place, I'm doing away with a lot of this pomp and circumstance.

I walk back out and everyone immediately takes notice.

"Agostino, where have your underlings taken him?" I ask loudly.

"Basement. Your barmaid suggested it."

I nod and step up onto the stage. "I invited you all to hear the announcement and to provide my intentions and assurances that most of you will retain some power in your respective areas. However now tonight someone has made a move to take what is mine."

Most do look shocked or at least feign it. "If I find anyone in this room was involved in any way or had knowledge of this and didn't share, not having power will be the least of your problems," I growl menacingly. "If you have not given me a way to contact you, I expect you leave that information with my Tara at the bar. I must deal with a traitor," I announce as my fangs come out and I zip down to the basement.

I find him chained to the turn style, silver around his neck and I notice the blade is still in his spine, preventing it from healing and preventing him from moving his lower half.

I walk over and kick him to make him open his eyes. I lean over to get in his face and ask, "Who are you?" He spits at me. "Who are you?" I ask again, once more.

"Fuck you," he growls.

"I'm trying to be diplomatic here, but you're not making it easy. If you'd prefer the hard way, so be it." I stand and put on a pair of gloves before grabbing a blanket of silver chainmail. Wrapping it around his legs would be pointless right now since his spinal cord is severed and he cannot feel them. But I walk over and rip his shirt off him. "Last chance before we go with the hard way."

"Illa resurget. Proditores morietur. Non cessat semper." (She will rise. Betrayers will die. You cannot stop the end.)

"Latin? Really?" I ask and drop the blanket on his upper body. "No one speaks Latin anymore." He struggles not to scream as if it hurts me, but he will scream. But that explains this. I wonder if any other new Kings were visited by Sanguinista. That will have to be dealt with.

I unhook his neck and carry him to the silver lined coffin in the far corner and drop him inside. He screams a little more, even though he clearly tries to stop it.

"You will tell me the name and everyone involved in this little scheme, sooner or later." I pick up a silver gag and hold it up to him and he shakes his head.

"Illa resurget. Proditores morietur. Non cessat semper. Illa resurget. Proditores morietur. Non cessat sem-" I interrupt him by shoving it in his mouth and he screams and growls around it.

"She is not coming," I tell him. "She doesn't exist and staying true to your imagination is insanity and will only prolong your suffering. Perhaps spending the day here will give you some perspective." Then I slam the coffin closed and padlock it.

"Pam, I invite you in. Do you want a TruBlood? I got a couple today in case of emergencies."

"What type of emergency?" she asks as she follows me in. "Eric won't drink them. I imagine he drinks you while he's here."

"Do you want one or not?" I ask as I get a glass of water for myself.

"No. I'm fine." She crosses her arms and stares at me and I really wish I could get inside her head. I wonder if I drank her blood, if I'd be able to hear her too. I wonder if that's how it works or if she'd have to drink mine as well, like Eric and I have. Not that I'm crazy enough to do that. Lord only knows what dreams I'd have then!

"What?" I ask as she stares.

"What's holding you back? You obviously love him. I've watched him seduce royalty and super models and he's never shown any interest in keeping one around. He's clearly in love with you, so why are you waiting another second?"

"He kept you. What's to say in another hundred years, he won't meet someone else? And then what the fuck will I do?" I wonder as I dump the rest of the water out of the glass and storm upstairs. Why is she pushing this so much? You'd think she'd want me gone so she can have him to herself.

"He didn't choose me, Sookie. I chose him," she says as she races into my room ahead of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I asked him to turn me and he refused so I cut my wrists open and I told him to turn me or watch me die. He didn't want me. He didn't choose me. I forced his hand."

Oh. I sit on the bed and process that a few minutes and she sits next to me. She just gave up on being human to be with him? Or to be a vampire? I just need to understand her. He says she doesn't affect us, but how can she not? Especially when I walked in on them the way I did.

"Look, Sookie, there have been many times when I was annoyed, jealous or pissed about his fascination with you. This obsession has been frustrating and often dangerous, especially since he was willing to die for you. He's my maker and if I had to kill you to save him, I would." I can sense her deep devotion to him and how hurt she was that he did what he did.

"I would want you to," I tell her. "It's- was stupid of him and Bill to even consider offering themselves to save me. I'd never want to live with their blood on my hands."

"Sookie, I think I might be starting to like you," she says. "In a thousand years, he's never met one human he ever bonded with, not one. I doubt he'll find another which means we'd probably be his only two progenies. Forever."

"Yeah," I nod. "But it's still… scary. I'm not as brave as you."

"I've seen you stare him down, Sookie. You… are quite brave." I feel her hand squeeze mind softly and it's comforting and awkward at the same time.

"What do you want from him?" I ask. I need to know. "Are you in love with him?"

Well this is unnerving since I didn't even think she could smile, let alone laugh, but that's what she's doing. It's definitely eerie.

"Oh god, Sookie," she laughs more and touches her eyes. "My makeup might smudge."

"Are you? What's so funny?"

She takes another moment to gather herself before pulling her legs up on the bed and facing me. "Sookie… I feel many many things for Eric: love, devotion, adoration, respect. But I've never been nor will I be… in love." The way her mouth forms those two words make them sound like poison to her. "With Eric or anyone else. You'd have to have a heart for that sort of thing and I lost mine long before I met Eric Northman."

"So I'm just supposed to go along with the fact that you drink each other and it doesn't mean anything? That you're not in love with him? Or want him?"

"Sookie. Eric and I are not, nor have we ever been, in love. It's not that way between maker and progeny. It just isn't. It's simply beyond that and while the sex with Eric is… amazing, for lack of a better word, all it ever is, is sex. Eric and I connect through our blood, not our bodies; sex was just a perk."

"And it never will be? Sex? Because if he wants me to be his, then he's going to be mine. I did make that point earlier, but… how many girls does he have sex with in a week at the club? If he wants me to his his his, then he's going to be mine mine mine and that means keeping all his parts to himself. And if he can't promise me that, if he can't swear to that, then he'll find himself flying out my door door door."

"Oh to be a fly on your wall, Fairy Princess," she says as she stands and straightens her dress out. "Just remember that out of all the men and women he's bedded, he's only ever claimed one as his."

I stare at her because I simply don't understand. She's so strange. "Why are you fighting for him on this? I know you don't like me, probably hate me an-"

"Let's get one thing clear. I do not hate you. Any contempt I've had is because his Sookie obsession put his life in danger more times than I care to count. Eric gave me an existence beyond my wildest imagination. He's protected me and taught me more than I ever would have been able to learn. If he's not going to be making any more stupid decisions like that, then you and I are square."

Well she is at least seemingly honest.

"So… you're not… jealous? That he and I-"

"Definitely not," she states and it's my turn to look at her and cock an eyebrow. "Perhaps a little," she sighs with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not used to sharing him but that will pass and having someone around who can fairy blast him when we get pissed off will be fun."

I laugh softly and I feel as if perhaps her and I have sort of an understanding. I think I get her a little more and at least she tried to explain the maker/progeny thing better and the relationship between them.

"Good then," she says, breaking the quiet moment of intimacy we were having. "Now enough of this sentimental bullshit. You should take a shower and get some sleep. I'll be downstairs until Eric arrives."

"Thanks, Pam," I say as she zips downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**THANKS TO: Spygrrl, Millarca666, DPrincess, violetsdream, MSR82, LavenderLady3, My Universe, marilyn59, nordiclover, racecz5, VAlady  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 21**

I pull off the tattered dress and leave it on a chair as I pull on a robe and head to my bathroom. While that was an enlightening conversation, it also brought up more questions as well. Not to mention the fact that I was, yet again, almost raped. Must be Sunday.

I light a few candles and turn the lights off so I can relax. While the tub fills, I take the time to stand under the hot spray, letting it cascade down my back for a few minutes before sinking into the hot water. I pour some bath salts into the water and rest my head back against a towel.

I truly hope the announcement and new laws can calm vampire-human relations because there needs to be some kind of rebuild to the trust. I hope for humanity that it started tonight.

"How is that you look so breathtaking all the time?" I hear his voice as the door opens.

I smile and open my eyes to look at him. "How would you know if I'm breathtaking or not since you don't have a breath?" I wonder and watch as he kneels beside the tub and I reach out to take his hand in mine.

"Are you all right? I got away as soon as I could but it wasn't soon enough for my tastes."

"I'm okay, Eric," I reassure him, as if he can't tell that I wasn't injured.

"Sookie, you cannot be okay. I saw your dress and while I know he wasn't able to hurt you, it still is not- I swore I'd protect you and-"

"Stop," I say as I place a finger over his lips. "There's no way that you can protect me twenty-four seven. Shit just happens and not even Eric Northman can stop it."

"But I can," he says and I see flashes of him and I being buried in the ground together.

"And how many vampires have I seen die? Eric, mortal death or true death, when it's my time, it'll be my time."

"STOP," he says angrily and his despair at that thought washes over me and it is overwhelming how much he loves me. "Stop," he repeats softer as he leans forward to press his lips to mine for reassurance.

After he pulls away, his lips are still so close to mine. I rest my forehead against his and have to wonder, "how on earth did you go a thousand years being such a hopeless romantic and not letting on to anyone?"

"I never had a Sookie before," he replies and kisses me again. "And I can't be without her ever again. Please tell me you've considered my request." He interlocks our fingers as we hold hands.

"It's practically all I think about, Eric. But I need time. Please don't be that way," I request, feeling his despair and sadness at my indecision. "Just let me have time. For having an eternity to wait, you're not very patient."

"You'll find Vikings are not a patient people."

"Well you're the only one I'll ever know," I laugh quietly and tug on his arm to pull him closer so I can kiss him deeply. I love how his tongue slides against mine and how he doesn't make it more than a loving and devoted kiss. For now.

"You could have redone my bathroom when you had the siding done," I scold as he stands. "Then your tree of a body could have fit in my tub."

"We could go to my house. I fit in my tub there."

"If your house is anything like that office at Fangtasia or the basement, then I'd rather stay here, thank you very much," I state as I grab my body scrubbie. "I enjoy my girlie bathroom and scented shampoo."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm so relieved to see her smiling. I'd been afraid she'd be scared of this world, my world, after tonight. I want nothing more than to make this creature mine forever. It's the only way I can see that she'd really be protected but I must bide my time.

"My home is nothing like the basement of Fangtasia," I inform her as she starts washing her arms and neck. "Want me to heal that?" I ask as I prick my finger to rub on the marks there from earlier.

She shrugs. "You'll just give me more later," she grins, "so just heal them all at the same time. But I'll take that drop if you're offering."

"Vampire junkie," I accuse.

"Fairy addict," she says and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Don't do that if you don't want it bit," I warn her and she does it again. I zip over and capture her tongue between my teeth and taste the blood that seeps from where my fangs have penetrated it. Tasting her blood in our kiss is divine and I notice her soapy hands pulling at my shirt but instead of worrying about it, I drop half my body into the water in her lap and it splashes all over out of the tub.

"ERIC!" she laughs and splashes me in the face. "Do you know how much I don't want to clean water?" But she doesn't seem to care much because she wraps her arms around my torso and pulls me closer. I just want this forever. Fuck everything else. Fuck Sanguinistas and kingdoms and chancellors and prisoners awaiting tribunal.

I want an eternity of this with you, Sookie Stackhouse.

Impatient Viking.

I smile and bite her lower lip softly before the kiss winds down and I'm simply laying across her tub, sitting in her lap with my legs hanging out. She rests her head against my arm as she wraps her arms around me.

"Eric, given your penchant for twisting the truth to your liking, I want to be really really clear with you."

"Twisting the truth to my liking?" I question as I kiss her temple. "That sounds pretty deceitful."

"Yes, it is and it certainly matches your personality."

"I've never lied to you," I tell her and she looks up at me. "I may have withheld the truth, but I never lied to you. I made my intentions to have you very clear."

"You most certainly did lie when you got me to suck silver from your chest and don't you dare say you didn't lie, Eric some-old-Norse-middle-name Northman."

I can't help but laugh at her and think. I've known the joy of the kill and joy of drinking until I couldn't drink anymore. But I've never known this type of happy human joy. I wonder if she will still be joyful like this in a hundred years. I think she will be. I think we could be if she would just say yes.

"What are you thinking?" she asks as she slips a hand in between the buttons of my shirt to touch my chest. "I know you're feeling happy, but why?"

"Because of you, maybe for the first time since I was a teenager."

She starts giggling. "I can't picture that. You as a kid. I mean… god, that was so fucking long ago, but… I bet you were a really cute little kid too, though I can imagine you gave your parents a run for their money."

"We didn't have money; we traded livestock or things of that sort," I inform her and take her hand in mine to kiss her palm. "Now what did you have to be clear about? Now that you've enjoying making fun of me and my youth?"

"Oh right. Sorry. You're very distracting but you know that."

"I take pleasure in it."

"Mmm… I'm sure you do," she grins and she pulls her hand from mine and slides it down to grab my cock through my pants. "And I want to be clear that the only one you take pleasure in, is me." She squeezes tightly for a human and I growl. "Am I understood? Your body is for me and me alone, Eric."

I groan at the contact and I see her hand start to glow. "I GOT IT. Yes. Yes," I say quickly and with vampire speed, I've got her between my legs in the tub and her eyes are sparkling with lust. "You were saying…" I whisper as I trail a finger down her body under the water. "That these" my fangs pop out and she licks her lips "were for you?"

"Yesss," she nods and tries to pull my head down toward hers but I refuse. "Yes. All of you is mine. Only for me."

"And what of these?" I wonder as I slide my mouth down her neck to scrape her breasts. "Are they only for me?"

"Yes! Eric," she whines and tugs on my shirt trying to pull my back to her.

"And what of this?" I wonder and drag my tongue down her body under the water, scraping a little as I make my way between her legs. I feel how excited she is and I can smell her blood now tainting the water. Her hands in my hair do nothing to encourage or stop me from teasing her with my fangs and tongue.

Eric, please, fuck, please… eat me out.

Well that was quite nasty and not so becoming of a proper southern lady.

I don't fucking care! Fuck me with your tongue!

I chuckle before surfacing and she whimpers and kicks me in frustration.

"Tell me it's mine. Tell me it's all mine and only for me." I slide a couple fingers into her and I feel her purr of contentment in my bones. "Your little whines of pleasure are for my ears only." She nods and I lean forward and scrape her neck a little deeper this time. "And every single drop is mine."

"Completely yours," she whispers into my ear. "Now… be naked with me, min viking," she coos and starts trying to pull at my wet clothes.


	22. Chapter 22

**THANKS TO: VAlady, Kim915, nordiclover, MSR82, racecz5, Millarca666, Spygrrl, Impulse53669, X. . .x.X, MSR82**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 22**

I love feeling his hands running up and down my back as we lay here. Of course we can't stay here because the bathroom floor is hardly a place to sleep but my body is pleasantly numb and I don't feel like moving yet. Eric is too comfortable to lay on. He's playing with my hair too, twirling it around his fingers and I smile and kiss his chest softly.

"Thought you were sleeping," he says quietly.

"No. Just resting."

I can still feel him inside me even though he's not. But after four orgasms, I could close my eyes and imagine him there, filling me up.

"What are you thinking, Lover?" he asks and I can imagine his smirk. He probably felt that I was getting turned on again and I feel him stirring beneath me.

"None of your business," I whisper and bury my face in his chest. He ruffles my hair as his arms envelop me and I'm happy. I'm happier than I've been in a long long time. I think back to my time with Bill and I was curious and excited, but I wasn't happy with him. I'm happy with Eric.

"Pam and I had a pretty nice talk tonight," I inform him as he holds me.

"Yeah? About?"

"You, of course. She told me how you met and how you turned her, or why. I asked her if she was in love with you and why she hated me." I feel him sort of tense but I send him some calm because I think I understand them now. "It was… nice. She really… I think we have an understanding."

"Care to share?"

"No. That's between her and I. But I get her a little better, plus I know a little more about you, which is a plus." Honestly, when I think about how much I don't know and probably never will know about him, it's strange. How much experience he's had in a thousand years and how it's affected him is inconceivable. "I'm still not incredibly comfortable with you two fanging each other," I confess. "Though I understand it."

At this, he sits up, pulling me with him so I'm sitting but straddling his lap. "Sookie, it… is intimate with maker and progeny and blood exchange but not in an arousing way, if that makes you feel better. I'm sure she could if she wanted, but she doesn't turn me on like that anymore."

"Liar," I accuse. "You mean to tell me in those fucking outfits she prances around in, you don't get horny? I call bullshit."

"Then call it. I'm telling you… it hasn't been that way with her and I since the fifties, easily. But the blood exchange between progeny and maker is sacred. In its purest form, it's intimate in an emotional way but sacred."

And this simply makes me more confused so I pull away to stand up and run the shower since I want to rinse off now. "So… then I don't understand why you'd turn me if in fifty years, you won't be turned on by me. What's the point of that? To get fifty years when I'm not old? My being seventy will turn you off too, so I may as well live out my human life!"

"NO. It's not the same, Sookie," he says and steps into the shower with me and we wash while we talk. "I have bonded with human you because I want it to be more. Yes, you will be my progeny but you will be my companion, my lover, my mate. Forever. When you share the blood bond before the turning, it's a different maker/progeny relationship, different dynamics and feelings."

Well that seems sensical but how can I be sure? If I do agree to this, I want to know we'll be happy, that he won't grow tired of me, that I'll still love him the same way.

"Sookie," he says and takes my arms to turn me to face him. "I've walked this earth a thousand years. A thousand years before ever spilling my blood for a human. Godric said one day it'd happen, that I'd meet someone worth the sacred bond of blood but I never believed that. I never thought one human could make me feel… happy, feel human joy."

I take his face and pull him to mine to kiss him because that was beautiful. How did he go a thousand years without anyone realizing he's such a romantic at heart?

_I didn't have a heart until you, Sookie._

That just melts my heart and I wrap my arms around him. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. I feel him rubbing against me and slip a hand down to guide him into me. I slide down and he supports me so we can just be locked together. I hold him close and just hug him, enjoying our connection and the mix of feelings floating between us.

I'm so scared this will go away if you turn me, Eric. I feel so happy and such a connection with you. I don't want to lose that. If I were to wake up a vampire and not feel this anymore… I'd want to meet the sun.

_That's impossible, min älva. Your heart is joy and sunshine. Nothing can take that light from you, not even death, Lover. Our connection will be greater, more intense, deeper than you can imagine._

How can you be sure? How can you know that?

_Because every blood bond that's resulted in a turning ends that way. I've known vampires who have turned their bonded and I've never heard of anything other than that._

I have to be sure. We have to be sure. I have to know.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I understand her fears. I feel them underneath the joy and love and if I didn't know for a fact that what I say is true, I'd worry as well. But I will take her to meet as many vampires as it takes for her to believe me.

"Take me to bed," she whispers and I carry her to the bedroom after we shut off the water. I lay her down carefully under me and she bucks her hips gently to encourage me. "Take me. Make me come. Make our toes curl," she requests as she locks her legs around me and I start moving, finding joy inside her.

I feel her hands warming and everywhere they touch is like sunlight on my skin. Our mouths are fused in a passionate kiss and she glows inside and out. Inside, I feel her pleasure and contentment shooting through my veins. Outside, her fingertips shoot little sparks of heat into my skin as they dance on my back.

Yes. Every little bit of me belongs to this little fairy who stole my heart and made me believe in love.

I whisper to her in my language, all sorts of things, dirty things and allow the pictures to accompany the words to overload her senses. I swallow every moan and whimper of pleasure until she's writhing and thrashing around, telling me to stop and keep going simultaneously.

She sends me the image of my fangs descending into her a second before I'm already moving toward her neck. My fangs slide into her neck as gently as I can as we orgasm together and I'm bombarded by how loved and protected she feels with me and how much she loves when I'm drinking her, how much she loves knowing her blood will sustain me and keep me hers.

I rest beside her, breathing in the scent of her neck, even though I've healed it.

_I don't want this night to end, Eric. I just want it like this. Just us in our little world with no one else._

"I wish it were that simple, Sookie," I sigh. And it could be if I wasn't now duty bound. "I suppose I could try to walk away; let someone else do it."

"Don't you dare, Eric Northman," she scolds me and never in my existence thus far did I think I'd allow a mortal to scold me but when she does it, it's just sexy. "You were amazing earlier and quite sexy all powerful with that guy who was mouthing off."

"Anger was an expected reaction."

"His progeny was- she offered herself for his life. That's such devotion. I could feel the love she had for him, her despair at the thought that he'd be taken."

"Losing your maker is devastating," I mention softly, thinking of Godric and our last conversations.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I'm sorry he felt he had to leave."

"He's-" I wasn't planning on revealing this, not even to Pam, but- "He's… appeared to me, Sookie. The past year, he's appeared a few times. Do you believe in that? That it was him?"

"After everything I've seen in the past few years, yes, Eric. I believe that. I believe we are energy and when we leave this world, that energy is still here, connected to those we loved. So yes. If he appeared to you, then yes. I believe he did. What did he say?"

"He wanted me to save my sister. And he appeared when I finally staked Russell, telling me to let go of the pain. He last appeared and told me to keep you and protect you."

I feel her hands in my hair and feel waves of love hitting me.

"You share a very deep connection with him, Eric. When he appears, I'd listen," she says simply and that's comforting. I've seen many things but spirits of dead people appearing to me was making me second guess my sanity a little. "And if he happens to tell you to give Sookie many many orgasms, you should definitely listen," she adds with a small giggle.

"Oh, I think he's saying that right now," I tease and pull her against me.

"Hey, what's going to happen to that vampire? The one who attacked me. Did you stake him?"

"No. Not yet. He's silvered heavily in a silver coffin with a silver gag in his mouth. I think he'll be chattier tomorrow night but chanting in Latin about God returning pissed me off. But he did have at least one other working with him, so I'd rather you not be out at night alone."

"How would he have even known I would be there or what I meant to you? Do you think he just seized an opportunity or was he targeting me?"

"I will find out," I assure her. "I will find out and then I will leave him to burn and pay for his crime." I kiss her softly before nibbling her neck. "Now… I believe there was something said about many many orgasms?"

"Well if that's what Godric wants, who are we to argue?" she giggles as she wraps her legs around me.

"I must do as my maker commands," I tell her before covering her mouth with mine again.


	23. Chapter 23

**THANKS TO: marilyn59, svmfan1, MSR82, VAlady, LavenderLady3, racecz5, patracco, evalilly, nordiclover, lunjul, X. . .x.X**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 23**

When I finally wake, I'm absolutely starving. It's after noon and it makes sense that I slept a long time since we were up all night making love. I kiss his forehead and leave him in my bed as I shower and then go downstairs to make lunch.

I haven't felt this happy since I can't even remember, since maybe the last Christmas I spent with Mom and Dad and I got that Barbie dreamhouse I'd been wanting. I hum to myself as I scramble a few eggs with sausage and make biscuits and grits with cheese.

Once I'm fed and have put on some clothes, I leave a note just in case he does wake before dusk and I head out to the meadow. I have some questions and want to see Claudette and Hadley anyway. I should check in and eventually have to figure out when to go back to work.

It's such a bright day outside and it's impossible not to feel incredibly happy. I put my hand out and release some energy to let myself in only it almost hurts as I walk through the door. I actually really have to put in some effort to enter.

"That's strange," I say to myself and am happy to find Claudette, Hadley and Claude standing there.

"SOOKIE!" Hadley says as she races toward me and hugs me tightly. "We heard you coming."

"What's going on?" I wonder as Claudette also takes her turn hugging me. "Guys, what happened? Are you okay?" I ask since they all seem worried. "And why was it hard for me to get in?"

"Sookie," Claude says. "Please sit. We need to talk about the vampire."

"Eric? Look, I know I was upset the other day but we talked and things are okay, more than okay. Don't worry. He and I have an understanding and-"

"NO! Sookie, vampires and fae cannot be together," Claude interrupts angrily. "It's not right. It goes against our nature and for you to even consider something with him is- but you've now exchanged blood? And you wear his mark?"

"How do you know about that?" I ask angrily. How the fuck does he know about my thigh?

"We can smell it on you, Sookie, everyone can. It's dangerous for you to be around them and now you're sitting by his side as his chosen?"

"How do you know all this?" I ask, getting even more upset. Five minutes ago I was the happiest I've been in years. Why are they doing this to me? Saying this?

"Fae see all if we care to; we've shown you the looking glass. He's stealing your light and replacing it with darkness. This cannot be, for your safety."

"Look," I say as I stand up and pace and I look at the concern on their faces. "I understand you're worried, but Eric isn't- we're in love. It's not about my blood. I know you have a hard time seeing that but it's not." I want them to see the Eric I know. "Can't you see that in the looking glass? Can't you see how happy I am? Can't you see how much he loves me?"

They're all quiet and I thought at least Claudette would be on my side a little but… I also know how afraid they all are of vampires given what our blood is like for them. But Eric is different. He just is.

"I don't know about all vampires, but there is love in his heart. I feel it!"

"And before that it was Bill who betrayed you, betrayed everyone, Sookie," Hadley says.

"I know ya'll are trying to help because you love me, but… Eric isn't Bill. I never felt from Bill what I feel with Eric. We are bonded and I share his emotions and yes, there's darkness there but not for me." I wish they could just get it. "I know it's hard to accept because vampires and fairies have history, but… but if all he wanted was my blood, he could have drained me a hundred times over. If all he wanted was fairy blood, why would he want to turn me?"

"What?! You can't be considering this," Claudette asks, shocked. "Sookie…"

"I am considering it," I say honestly as I sit back down. "I am in love with him, so deeply. We connect and share things in a way that I never have with anyone. I feel how devoted he is to me, to an eternity with me. Why would I settle for ten or fifteen years with someone I'm completely in love with when I could have an eternity?"

I turn to Claudette and ask "wouldn't you have given anything to spend just one more year with Phillip?" He was a human lover she'd had a few years ago. She still has his picture in a locket she wears around her neck. He died of cancer and she couldn't save him but she's still in love with him.

"Not death, Sookie. I wouldn't have given my death. I wouldn't have traded my light; he wouldn't have wanted me to. How can you say he loves you so much when he wants to murder you? That's not love."

I stand up and turn away from them because it hurts to hear it put like that, when that is essentially what he would be doing. I wipe the tears from my eyes because this hurts. I know their intentions are good, but it hurts just the same.

_Why is she even considering being turned when we don't even know how long she'll live?_

My head jerks to stare at Hadley. "What's that supposed to mean? How long I'll live? I mean based on the fact that I've nearly died a lot the last few years, it seems more prudent to be safe."

"And the only reason why you almost died was because you've been mixed up with vampires," Claude states as he stares at Claudette and they must be having a conversation or something but I can't hear it because they don't want me to.

"WHAT?" I yell. "Tell me. What are ya'll not telling me?"

"Sookie-"

"Claudette!" Claude chastises her.

"It's better she knows and stays mortal than for her to be turned!"

"To give him one more reason to keep her? To hunt more of us down? To give vampires permission to keep us and feed off us for centuries?"

"What do you mean for centuries?" I wonder. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fae have abnormally long lives," Claudette says.

"What?" I question as I stare at her. "How long?"

"Some perhaps centuries? Maurella is over five hundred."

"WHAT? A year I've been here with you all and you failed to mention that? How old are you?" I ask Claude and Claudette.

"A hundred and thirty."

"So… what about me?" I wonder. Granted, I'm not full-fae, but I do seem to be able to do a lot of the stuff they can do. I can control my light now and make it more powerful or less. I can hear thoughts and send thoughts. And now I can even teleport.

"That's why we didn't say anything, Sookie. We really don't know," Claudette explains. "You're not full-fae so we just aren't sure."

"How would I even know? Is there a way to tell? Besides waiting thirty years and looking in the mirror?" Because if I will live longer, then there's no rush to make a decision. I could wait until I started aging and then decide. I could have the sunlight longer.

"Not that we're aware of, but… regardless of how long you could live, Sookie, being with a vampire is-"

"My decision," I cut Claude off. "My choice. My life."

There's a long pause where we all just sit, thinking about the things said, me absorbing the fact that I may very well outlive all my friends and family without being a vampire. How am I supposed to make sense of that? How will I know?

"Sookie." He breaks the silence and I lift my eyes to look at my friend. "Sookie, there will come a time when you cannot come back here."

"You don't want me to come back?" I ask, hurt deeply at that.

"Of course we want you here, Sook," Hadley says as she touches my hand. "But if you exchange more blood with him, you won't be able to cross through. You said it was already hard to get in today?"

"Yeah," I acknowledge and sit as I think about that. Will the magic that protects this place see me as a threat if have more of Eric's blood? It'll think me a vampire or something? "But… I'm stronger now. He and I can share thoughts like we can. And I teleported and my energy is more controlled, all since I've had his blood. It's enhancing what magic I already have."

"Into dark magic, Sookie," Claudette tells me. "It's transforming your light to dark magic."

"It doesn't feel dark. It feels wonderful and warm, full of sunlight and love." Nothing about it feels dark. "Maybe these are things you've been told to keep you away from vampires, but I'm telling you, it's nothing but good. My magic, my light… is nothing but warmth."

"We can't protect you any more, Sookie," Claude says simply. "If you insist on giving yourself to the vampire, we cannot protect you here. And it's too dangerous for us to be exposed, especially if he can see your thoughts. I'm sorry. We love you, you know we do."

"I understand," I nod and wipe my eyes of the tears forming. "I- I won't come again."

"Sookie," Hadley whispers. "Please, just stay here with us. We're your family."

"He is too," I tell her and kiss her cheek. "And he can help protect us all. He's King now, a Chancellor as well and Magister. He can help keep us all safe."

"The words safe and vampire do not go hand in hand for us," Claude tells me.

"Sookie, please be careful," Claudette begs as she hugs me. "Please… just be careful. I know you think you love him but you could live here with us. You could meet someone here to love."

"I love Eric," I say regretfully. "I tried to be in this world, but he came back and it's like… I'm complete with him." It's cheesy but it's true. My life was missing something and until just recently, I didn't feel like it was complete. "Will you visit?" I ask sadly. I don't want to lose them.

"We'll try," Hadley says but I doubt they will. I hope they will though because learning about myself and my magic, getting better with my light has been amazing.

"Okay," I nod and hug them all again tightly before leaving.  
**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANKS: Impulse53669, ncmiss12, LavenderLady3, MSR82, X. . .x.X, VAlady, evalilly, racecz5, patracco  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 24  
**  
It's still sunny on my walk back home and I enjoy the sounds of the birds and sun on my face while a million things fly through my head. I decide to sit out on my lawn and enjoy a nice sunny afternoon with some sweet tea, despite my emotional turmoil. I'm able to exhaust my brain into falling asleep.

Around five, I head in to make some dinner for myself and I wonder how much longer he'll sleep and what his plans are tonight. He'll probably have to go to Fangtasia or start planning trips to visit the other states. I put the chicken and dumplings in the oven to cook before relaxing on the couch with the TV, trying not to think about the hurt from this morning.

I eat my dinner in the kitchen with a glass of wine and clean everything up before curling up on the couch with Gran's quilt.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Her pain has been nagging at me all day but I simply couldn't force myself to wake up; I was too exhausted. I don't even bother to dress before racing downstairs to find her. I know she's not in danger, just in pain. She's sad and aching and I never want her to feel that.

When I get to her, she's curled up in her grandmother's quilt on the couch staring at the television blankly and I kneel beside her and wrap my arms around her.

"Hey," she says quietly as she leans into me.

"What's wrong, min älva?"

"Just… stuff. I went to the club to see everyone but… I can't go back there. We just- didn't have a fight persay but it still hurts as badly. They can't accept this, you, us," she sighs. "And it means I have to lose people I love, again."

I really have nothing to say because it's true. I wish it weren't. I wish she could have everything she loves in her life, but she can't, not when it comes to fairies and vampires.

"I was so happy this afternoon when I woke up and it just bums me out because they're my family. They've become my family this past year and I've been learning so much. And now it's just… over, because of what? Because of stupid fear."

"Sookie, the fear is realistic," I sigh. "Vampires and fairies have always been on opposite sides, sun and moon, light and dark. The fear is what's helped them survive from being hunted by vampires for generations."

"Yes, centuries apparently," she grumbles. "Did you know fairies have abnormally long lives? Like… for centuries?"

"No. Really?" I suppose I've never had a long talk with a fairy but no one has figured that out? In all the years I've been on this planet, I've never heard it mentioned. "Did they tell you that?"

"Yes. Maurella is five hundred, Claude and Claudette are a hundred and change. They said they didn't tell me because they don't know about me. Since I'm not full fairy, there's no way to know."

She could live longer? But how long? "I'm sure there's a way to know, tests, a spell, something?"

She shrugs. "They said not, other than to wait thirty years and see if I get wrinkles."

I don't want her to have wrinkles and to get old. I want her to be Sookie with me forever young.

"Perhaps… if they gave a blood sample, we could give it to Dr. Ludwig and see if she can tell anything by comparing yours and theirs?"

She starts laughing. "OH yeah, let me go to my fairy friends and ask if my vampire boyfriend can have a blood sample. Next thing you know, Fangtasia is surrounded by pissed off fairies with pitchforks." Though I'm glad she's amused and feels a little less sad, I was serious.

"Don't you want to know? One way or the other? If- if you're going to live as you are another couple hundred years, there's no rush in me turning you. If you're not, then-"

"I still haven't said yes," she reminds me but I simply kiss her.

She pulls away and looks at me. "Why are you naked? I mean not that I mind, persay, but… it's very distracting and I'm assuming you're not staying here all night."

"No," I say with disappointment. "I must question our traitor and try to track his accomplices. I also have to meet with Pam and have her start planning out my visits to the states."

"Oh, poor King Northman. You're such a spoiled king to have to actually do your job," she laughs and I pinch her. "Ouch. Don't make me fairy zap you."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"To be your trophy? No thanks. I'm not some human pet, Eric. I'm not human at all and I refuse to be treated as such."

I sit beside her and pull her legs up into my lap to cover up the "distraction" for her. Clearly, she has more she has to get off her chest so I allow her the floor since I sense her frustration. "My lady," I say as I gesture for her to continue.

"I'm not going to sit next to you like some cute little puppy at her master's side. I don't care if it is the 'way it's been done' for a million years. You're the fucking king. Change the rule!"

She's frustrated and taking it out on me although perhaps there is some truth in that. Still… "If I change too much too quickly, I'll lose respect and I need that to keep it safe for everyone. But if you don't want to sit next to me like a pet, what do you want to do? Torture a vampire?" I ask sarcastically with a chuckle. "That's what I'll be doing."

"I'm being serious, Eric," she scolds. "You are the one who stood in my kitchen and told me that I have to come to grips with the fact that I'm better than human, which means I should not be treated as one."

I do remember that conversation and dance a finger up her leg as I remind her that "your legs did magically open for me."

I really should have seen the blast of energy coming at me when it does, this time just enough to sting.

"Stop that," I tell her angrily.

"You know you don't want me to, Baby," she whispers as she drops the blanket and crawls over my lap. "Because you know it turns you on when I do. I can feel it," she says in my ear as she grips my hardened cock. "Don't you?

Now this is new. Sookie hasn't been the initiator like this yet and I do like it.

"Yessss," I hiss as she squeezes me and I can feel her palms warming up, like sun on my skin. I bury my face in her neck and she smells like sunshine and warmth. She smells like a summer afternoon and grass laced with fairy.

"Mmm I know," she hums against my neck as her teeth bite gently, too gently in my opinion. "You want me to bite you, Lover?" Jesus what the hell has gotten into her? The confidence surging through her is incredible. "Hmm? Want me to sink my teeth into you and drink you down? Feel you flowing down my throat?"

"Yesss," I answer. "Do it," I urge her and bare my neck for her.

"Oh but I'm just some little human," she whispers as she scrapes my neck a bit harder than she was before. "And pets aren't allowed."

Before I can say anything, she's gone. Poof.  
**  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANKS TO: VAlady, patracco, Eternal Kaila, My Universe, sheetse, marilyn59, VampMad50, evalilly, MyVikingBoyfriend, vikinggirl66, Millarca666, Impulse53669, , MSR82  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**AN: Went back and forth about this a lot as to how she would restrain him. Sought guidance as well. I know in the Buffy universe holy water was used often to add a little pain to the mix when having sex with vampires. However silver is more poisonous and painful to our vamps. HOWEVER in Living Dead in Dallas (which I read last night and today, yay! I'm reading and Eric is more loveable there!) Isabel is punished with silver chains covered in cloth so as not to torture but make her weak and keep her in place. Therefore, that gave me the idea of how our fairy could keep Eric in place. :)  
**

**Chapter 25**

Oh that is not a card you should have played, Lover.

I hear her giggle upstairs and that little fairy teleported on me. I'm in her room in a flash and she's already stripped off her clothes and laying on the bed.

"Maybe it is," she says lustfully as I advance on her. In the blink of her eye, I'm on top of her, holding her hands against the mattress.

"Think it's wise to tease a thousand year old vampire?" I ask as my fangs come out and I feel the rush of hormones that shoot through her. I slide my fingers between hers and she holds tightly to my hands as my mouth inhales her, sucking the breath from her. The kiss is searing as each of us try to out-kiss the other. Her will to win is extreme as it rushes through me.

Suddenly, her hands start getting warm and begin to glow and I brace myself to go flying up to her ceiling, but instead, she's pushing me off her. I keep fighting to hold her down but whatever she's doing is fucking strong. But there is absolutely no way I'm letting her have this; if she wants it, she will have to earn it.

Just like I'd been practicing, I am envisioning what I want my energy to do and it's doing it. He had gotten me pinned as I suspected he would but my hands are glowing bright as I push him up and get him onto his back. I feel a tremendous sense of accomplishment at that since he was still fighting me for power.

_Think you've won, Lover?_

I simply groan into the kiss and prick my tongue on his fangs to distract him as I make my move. I pin his hands down to the mattress right near the bars of my headboard. I feel him sucking at my tongue greedily as I grind down against his erection.

As fast I possibly can, I grab the ties I'd wrapped around the bars on my headboard and hidden under my pillows and wrap them around his wrists and he growls immediately and bucks his hips to get me off but I've locked my legs around his. They're thin silver chains I wrapped in cloth so it shouldn't hurt him, just… keep him where I want him.

"Sookie," he growls angrily against my mouth.

"Now I've won, Lover," I whisper while scratching and pinching his nipples. I kiss him hungrily and he growls and moans at the same time. He's not screaming at me and he's still hard, which is good since I wasn't sure if this would be a huge turn off or not.

I slide my mouth down to his neck and playfully bite which makes him buck his hips up into mine, rubbing him against my core in the most delicious ways. The emotions I'm getting from him are so contrasting, anger and lust, passion and rage and love and pride as well, but above all absolute desire and determination.

_I will have you forever, Sookie. I will be your maker and believe me, I will return this favor._

A chill of anticipation runs up my spine as I hear him in my head.

_I had no idea my little fairy had this in her but this opportunity won't happen again, Lover. Best make it count._

I smile against him as I tug on one of his nipples with my teeth before uprighting myself and staring at him. His eyes are dark with desire, menacing almost. If I couldn't also feel how much he loves me, I might be worried.

"Why go to Fangtasia to torture a vampire when I have one right here?" I ask, teasing him with my fingers. I'm feeling positively gleeful at the fact that I've got him completely at my mercy.

"Sookie," he says calmly but I can hear frustration and lust dripping from his voice. "You have proven your point. Now undo the ties."

"I am not your puppet, Eric Northman," I say as I scrape my nails down his chest. "Nor am I your minion. I am your equal, in every way."

I hadn't thought much further ahead than how to get him trapped on my bed but the emotions rolling through me from him are a rush. I don't think anyone would need another drug again if they bonded with a vampire like him. Unfortunately for everyone else though, this one is mine.

I slide down his legs a little, making sure to rub against him and I am so wet for him, it's unreal.

"Is there any way to scar you?" I ask as I kiss down his abs. He has such an amazing body which stands to reason since he was a warrior. I'd love to ask him more about that and learn about his history and it seems as though I'll have time for that.

"Scar me?" he asks and I can tell his focus is quite divided between my words, my mouth over his navel and my hands stroking him.

"Mmm…" I nod and slide my tongue down his torso to his thigh, ignoring where he really wants my attention. "A scar. To match mine," I inform him before biting his inner thigh harshly.

That's it.

I yank my wrists and break the chains easily. I feel her shock and anticipation when she finds herself under me in the blink of an eye. I hold his wrists with one hand as I caress her body with the other.

"We can play trust games all night long," I whisper in her ear and her heart is nearly beating out of her chest. "But be sure you're ready to play."

My fangs drag down her neck, over her collarbone to bite her breast and she groans, lust pouring off her into me. I never imagined a human could feel this deeply, even when I was one.

"Don't ever think I could have enough with you," I murmur in her ear and push inside her. "A thousand years won't be enough, min älva. Årtionden. Århundraden. Årtusenden. Ingen tid är tillräcklig." (Decades. Centuries. Millennia. No amount of time is enough.)

I don't know how I can express my devotion to her or how deeply I feel our connection. I don't know what would make her believe that her and I are completely different from anything I've ever felt, that she is more than any woman I've ever touched. How do I make her believe that I could have five millennia with her at my side and I still would not have had enough time to show her that she is my heart and soul?

I am convinced with ever fiber of my being, with every cell in my body, with every second I've ever had, that she belongs with me, under me, beside me, and I with her.

_Please, Eric, my hands… need to touch you._

I release them and then her hands are on me and everything is just a blur how we move together so effortlessly. She's not shy about digging her nails into my ass to pull me closer. She's not shy about letting her lips or tongue touch fang and the taste of her blood drenched in her arousal is truly intoxicating. I know it's just Sookie blood because the other fairy I had was delicious but nowhere near as amazing as my precious fairy.

I flip her over and cover her with my body, thrusting inside her welcoming warmth. My hands hold her tightly so she's molded against me and we're rocking together, undulating to some hypnotic rhythm our bodies find. I move the hair off her neck and inhale the scent of sex and blood rushing through her arteries.

_Drink me. Drink from me, Viking._

I'm happy to oblige but I bite open my wrist and put it to her lips before burying my fangs into her. Orgasms are always nice but the most erotic feeling is her lips drawing me in to her. She's a greedy little fairy but I'm greedy too.

It's liquid Sookie sliding down my throat, coating my tongue and dripping down my chin onto her back. I suck down mouthfuls of the spurting crimson life. I bite down harder and open her up more as it spills, filling my mouth faster than I can swallow.

_Eriic._

FUCK. I yank myself away from her quickly and her slow heartbeat hits my ears.

"Sookie… Sookie," I chant her name and tear open my palm so I can cover her neck in my blood to close the wound. "Fuck, Sookie, please tell me you're okay," I beg desperately.

I pull her into my arms on the bed and though her neck is healing, her heartbeat is weak but present. I bite my wrist and place it to her lips. "Drink, Sookie. Please drink." If my heart beat, it would be pounding out of my chest right now.

"Sookie," I growl and shake her a little and open her mouth to accept my blood. "Sookie, please!"

A thousand years old and I didn't have enough control to notice going too far?

"Please," I whisper and have to open my wrist again because it healed too quickly. I don't know what else to do. Do I take her to the hospital for blood? But… that would draw more attention to her. She just needs more of my blood and she'll be okay. I place my wrist to her mouth again and force more into her mouth. "Please swallow," I plead.

Ironic that I have taken so many lives but I've never tried to save one like this.

I feel just a small movement from her tongue and then a little more and suddenly she yanks my wrist to her mouth and bites hard, tearing at my flesh to keep the blood flowing and I've never been so relieved. I hold her hair as she takes a few more gulps and I hear her heart getting stronger, feel her pulse returning to normal.

She releases my wrist and I pull her tight against my chest.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper and am shocked when I feel a few tears falling down my cheeks into her hair. She wraps her arms around me and holds me, as if I'm the one that almost died. "I'm sorry, Sookie."

"It's okay. I'm fine," she replies shakily. But is she okay? Are we?


	26. Chapter 26

**THANKS: VAlady, ncmiss12, My Universe, fallunder, patracco, racecz5  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 26**

I never thought I would feel a vampire shaking from fear but that's what I'm feeling from him in addition to guilt, shame and relief. We hold each other for a while until we've both stopped shaking.

The feelings surging through us both are overwhelming and though he's scared, I'm not. I know he's scared I'll be mad or leave him or be terrified. But I'm not. I send him my calm, as much as he'll accept anyway. That was intense and it was such a rush, honestly. I felt him deeply, to the very depths of my soul because he was drinking me in, my entire life. And I wanted him to.

I don't want to let him go and I know he doesn't want to let me go but we're forced to when I hear his phone going off. I move off his lap as he gets up to grab it off my dresser. "What?"

He stands there and I can't help but notice what a contradiction he is. His body is god-like, perfect in every way, like some sort of angel, but the trails of blood down his chin and chest tell a story of destruction. Yet the blood-stained tear streaks on his face speak of deep emotion and love.

"No, leave him until I get there. Probably an hour or so." He listens to who I assume is Pam. "Okay, then I'll have to go there first. Start working on a priority list. What donor blood do you have?" I don't understand how he could possible need more. "Save me whatever you can spare from the bar." Perhaps he needs some to take on the trip? "Don't start, Pamela. As your maker, I forbid this line of discussion. Ever. I'll see you later." He kicks my wall and breaks through the dry wall as he does before putting the phone down.

"Good thing you set up house insurance for me," I say softly. He turns to me to say something but I don't let him get that far. "I'm really okay, Eric. See?" I move my arms around in the air. "I'm alive." I smile. "Come here," I demand and take his hand so I can tug him back down on the bed and slide closer to him. "It's okay," I whisper in his ear.

"It is most certainly not okay, Sookie. I almost killed you. I lost control. Hell, if I hadn't heard you in my head, you could very well be dead right now or Pamela would be burying us both and while that is what I want, I don't want it like this."

The irony of this entire situation is not lost on me as I stroke his hair and neck gently.

"Why didn't you zap me? This time I wouldn't have minded."

"Oh sure, make it the girl's fault! Isn't that always the way with you boys," I tease and nibble on his earlobe before kissing his shoulder. "It's the girl's fault and the girl has to take care of it, yadda yadda yadda since the beginning of time, I'd imagine." I stroke his stomach gently, trying to lighten his mood. "Tell me, did you make the girl get on her donkey to go down to the market and barter for protection?"

"Do you think this is funny?" he asks as he turns to look at me. "And we didn't have donkies."

"I think it's a little funny," I answer with a coy smile before kissing his nose.

"You should be angry."

"But I'm not."

"You should rescind my invitation."

"But I won't," I reply as I climb into his lap and take his face in mine. "Everybody makes mistakes, even the great King Northman. I'm okay. Honestly, everything just felt so good, natural. We just have to be more careful until we've decided."

"Oh I get a vote now?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No. I was just being nice," I state.

"You know it's just a matter of when," he says quietly.

"Says you." I kiss him softly and tug on his lip with my teeth. "You have Sookie on your face."

"And you have Eric on yours," he says before kissing me reverently. "Are you sure you're all right?" I feel his hands rubbing my back and thighs soothingly.

"Yes. I promise I feel right as rain, better in fact!" I really do since I had a lot of his blood tonight. "I don't understand why anyone does anything other than V if this is even half of what people feel."

"It's different for you since we've bonded."

"Right. Well… still feels amazing."

"You feel amazing" is his response as his hands run up and down my legs. His lips pepper kisses along my shoulder and collarbone. "I want to bring you to my house tonight. Will you join me?"

I can't imagine what to even expect but I want to see what he considers a home. "Yes. I'd better pack some food though, right?"

"I'll take care of everything. You just need you."

"Well I need to pack some clothes," I say as I stand up and I can tell he still hasn't let earlier go but it's not eating at him as much as it was. I know we both just got wrapped up in the moment. He's been pretty clear that he wants my consent about it and that means so much to me.

"Do you really think clothes will be necessary, Lover? Between us, they are always optional."

"Oh, but Sir, I have to make sure I'm properly attired to meet your subjects," I giggle as I waltz over to him and drape myself across his lap. "I'm simply unqueenly looking like this. Aren't I?" I tease by opening my legs a little and his eyes flicker down my body.

"You are always my queen," he says and rolls over me on the bed. "I am sorry I lost control, Sookie. I promise it won't happen again."

"But what a way to go, my viking," I whisper gently before pulling his mouth to mine. We kiss a few seconds, minutes, I don't know, but then he pulls away.

"Now who is distracting? I have to go. Are you joining me?"

"Yes. But I'm wearing clothes of my choosing, thank you very much, Pam. Apparently she made me look more like vampire bait than I was already."

"It's nothing to do with what you wear, Sookie. He was either sent for you, for me, or it was just your scent," he explains as he pulls his pants on and it's disappointing to see him put clothes on, but necessary. "Sookie… I realize you're still deciding and all, but… this did bring it up."

"Bring what up?" I wonder as I wander to my closet to find something to wear.

"Suppose you were injured badly, in an accident or on purpose by someone. Would you want me to try turning you? Or would you want to die a human death?"

I turn to him and know he's honestly asking and that's something perhaps Tara wishes she'd discussed with us now. "Your blood would fix just about anything, wouldn't it?" I pull out a pair of panties and bra from my drawer as he gets his shirt on.

"It depends on the state you were in. If you're too close to death, it's possible even trying to turn you wouldn't work. It's not an exact science. But… if I'd given you my blood and it wasn't healing you, would you then want me to try turning you?"

"I guess I don't see the difference. If your blood didn't heal me, how could it turn me?"

Once my dress is on, I'm on the hunt for shoes.

"If my blood didn't heal you, I'd finish draining you of most of your blood and then give you my blood again and hope that you'd rise, hope it wasn't too late."

The science behind turning is a mystery and I really don't understand but somehow it's worked for thousands of years, hasn't it?

"Yes," I say as I grab a pair of black strappy sandals that have small sparkly beads on them. "If your blood didn't heal me, then yes, I give my permission for you to try and turn me." I'm simply not done with him and dying to some human accident or psycho is not how I wish to go. "I'd rather you try and I die at your hand, than by some car accident or human killer." Plus, if it didn't work, I know he'd hate himself for not trying and he is right that it's more just a matter of when, I suppose.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That is a great relief to me, honestly, because it was something I've thought about but wouldn't want her to rise and hate me for making that decision for her. She likes to make her own decisions and it's something I admire about her, one of many things. Permission or not, I would still try but it's good to know she'd accept my choice to try and save her any way I could.

I always will.

I know this. I know I will always do what I can to keep her safe, to keep her with me.

"You almost ready?" I ask her as she slips her sandals on. "You look beautiful but I've seen that dress already. Do you have a new one? Perhaps one in red?"

"First of all, I look very pretty in peach as it offsets my complexion. And secondly, I have things I need to buy like a car or food and unlike some people I haven't had centuries to build an investment portfolio. And yes, I am ready."

I laugh and slip my hands around her. "First of all, you look stunning in any color. Secondly, I want you, Sookie. Forever. Whether we have a couple centuries together before you start aging or I turn you tomorrow, I have money and would like you to enjoy it." I kiss her forehead and truly hope she senses my sincerity in that.

"I'm not going to ask you for money, Eric. I always get by. I'll get another job. And besides, you already paid for my roof and siding and windows and insurance." Her arms slide around my waist and up my back.

"So don't ask," I say softly in her ear. "And if you travel with me like I'm hoping you will, you won't have time for a job. Why bother doing tedious work anyway? Are you going to waitress forever?"

"That's a depressing thought," she says and I can feel any resolve she had fading, any fight she may have put up going away. "Still…"

"We're talking about centuries, Sookie. Centuries together. I've been affording Pam's shopping adventures for decades and I can afford yours as well." Though somehow I don't think she's a big shopaholic like Pam is, and certainly not a label queen like Pam is. I kiss her neck softly and feel her blood beneath my lips, calling to me.

"No fair. You're distracting me," she says softly.

"And doesn't it feel good?" I ask as I lick her throat slowly as her pulse quickens. I know I was just inside her less than a half hour ago but I could get lost inside her for another five hours and still not get enough.

"Yes, but we have to go, right? Or at least you do. I'm just tagging along."

"Yes." Sadly that's true and I pull myself away from her so she can open the door.

"Are we driving or flying?" she asks and I can sense her thrill at the second option so I pick her up. "Flying it is," she smiles and holds me tightly before I take off. I'm so glad she enjoys it and I feel her exhilaration shining through the bond. Her heart pounds so hard that it feels like my own. Her hair whips around and she seems to delight in that as well.

I think there's a small part of me that hopes she will live a while without aging just so that I can feel these emotions with her. It seems that most vampires don't feel as humans do and experiencing things through her is quite exhilarating in its own right.


	27. Chapter 27

**THANKS TO: patracco, lunjul, My Universe, VAlady, marilyn59, racecz5, ncmiss12  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 27**

We land outside Fangtasia and to my surprise there are actually humans here, waiting to get in. More than just a couple of them too. "What are they thinking?" I whisper in her ear.

She's quiet as we walk toward the door and I assume she's listening before we head inside. "About how much they'd love to fuck you, mainly, and how they wonder if you can hover. Don't know what weird sex fantasy that is, but… why did you want to know?"

"Surprised with the number of humans here," I shrug and Pam is sitting at the bar, Tara pouring a drink for her. "Do you realize there's a line of waiting humans? A few vampires, but mainly humans."

"Yes. We've been getting calls all day and night by humans wondering if it's safe again and if there will be vampires here tonight. Apparently the announcement last night made some of the hardcore fangbangers want to come back into the dark with us," she explains before looking at Sookie. "Well aren't you a peach? But this is Louisiana, not Georgia."

"I'm aware of what I state I live in, Pam," Sookie shoots back. "Thanks for the information but next time, I'll dial 411."

"You're particularly feisty tonight," Pam delights as she steps closer to Sookie. "I love it." She breathes in the air around my little fairy. "My my, haven't we been busy today."

"What?" Sookie asks.

"Opening my maker's veins suits you, Fairy Princess," she smiles and steps back to look at Eric. "By the way, he's very annoying. He's been screaming for the past two hours."

"Ah yes, our friend. Has everything else been quiet?"

"It's been quiet here although area 4 reported some rumblings close to dawn and the news reported two bodies found though not exsanguinated."

"Contact Brandon and see if he wants to keep his job. He's always been very loyal to authority and ask him to investigate. Find out if it was a vampire or human attack."

She nods and I take Sookie's hand and pull her against me so I can kiss her. "I have to head downstairs but Tara will get you whatever you want."

"I'm coming with you," she states and I look at her incredulously. "Bastard attacked me; I want to know why."

"Look who's wearing her big girl pants," Pam comments. "Eric's blood really does suit you, Princess."

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it. I've had enough of that so I turn and blast Pam. She flies backwards into the bar, knocking over a bar stool as she goes. She jumps up and growls at me but I advance on her and blast her again.

"I'm way more fairy than you know," I say, getting right in her face as my hand glows. "So the next time you address me, say it with respect." I place my hand on her chest and dig my nails into her flesh a little as the glow gets brighter. Then I step back and release her. "Okay, Pumpkin?" I smile brightly.

It's then that I hear Eric laughing softly and feel his pride swelling as well as his lust for me.

Pam straightens herself out a second and stares at me but I won't back down from a staring contest with her. If we're to spend time together both being close to Eric, human-fairy hybrid or progeny, she will not get the best of Sookie Stackhouse. I know she's probably waiting for me to cave but I don't move at all for several more minutes.

"Alright," she says finally. "Your fairy highness," she adds but with less sarcasm.

"That's better," I nod, feel satisfied with myself. I'm sure not many humans have ever talked to her that way and gotten away alive.

_That was hot._

I simply smile at him. He takes my arm but instead of directing us down to the basement, like I expect, he pulls me into the office and I find myself pressed against the back of the door with his mouth attacking mine.

Eric, as nice as this is, this is not a good use of time.

Of course it doesn't stop me from kissing him madly and pulling at his shirt.

_It is an amazing use of time. Don't you think?_

He poses the question before lifting me and placing me on the desk. He lifts my skirt and his head is buried between my legs before I can say anything.

"Oh god," I groan, my torn panties not an issue when I feel his tongue on me.

_It's Eric, actually, but God works too._

"Arrogant ass," I groan, grateful he's holding my legs as I writhe under his mouth. I grab his hair to have something to hold as I buck into his mouth.

"Mmm… now that looks positively delicious," I hear Pam's voice and jump up, squeaking embarrassingly as I do.

"What, Pam?!" Eric growls and turns to her, showing fang menacingly.

"Oh put them away," she says as she waltzes in. "This is my office, by the way." I must blush when she picks up my torn panties because she says "flush with blood I see" as she stares at me a moment.

"Pam?" he asks as he snatches them from her and shoves them in his pocket. "I assume you wanted something?"

"Mmm… yes. But also Brandon beat us to the punch and said he apprehended a vampire he thinks is responsible for the two deaths. Apparently, the coroner is one of his day walkers and it's suggested there was vampiric involvement. I thought you'd want to know."

"Yes," he sighs as he stands up.

"Also if you're planning on having fun with our friend, wear something else. That suit cost over a grand. That's it. As you were," she grins and leaves.

"You probably should change," I say after the door shuts completely. "Nice suit doesn't exactly say dangerous and scary torturer."

"I can pick my own torture clothes, thank you," he says and heads to the closet where Pam had been the other day. What do they both keep extra clothes there? How much do they have since it's full of clothes and I would imagine he probably has some at his house as well.

"Perhaps I'm just hoping you'll bring back the leather pants," I grin and he turns to me with a smile that I'm guessing few people have seen and lived to describe.

"You're in quite a mood, my little fairy," he says as he tosses a blank tank top at me. What a surprise. Although I love looking at his arms in these and now I'm allowed to ogle.

"Is that good or bad?" I ask and sit on the desk with my legs crossed as he tosses his shirt at me.

"I don't know. Considering how your day started and then the fact that I nearly killed you, you seem pretty… content, I guess."

"Well… I know I told them I wouldn't go back but that's… crap, and until the door won't let me in, I'll keep visiting. It's just closed-mindedness. But it's like… you're fairies for cryin' out loud. Be more accepting."

He laughs at me as he drops his pants. I enjoy the view and of course he reacts to me looking.

"If you keep looking like that, I'm going to have to come over there and fuck you out of your mind," he warns, as if that's supposed to stop me from watching.

"If that was supposed to be a threat, it's more of a reward," I grin. But… he does have things he has to do, so I turn and look away a few moments. "And it's not closed-mindedness. You see what fairy blood does to vampires, and you're only part-fae." He pinches my bottom as he comes up close and takes his shirt.

"Okay, yes. They have history and a point as well, but… they said you'll make my magic dark, that your blood will, and that you're taking my light. But… if anything my powers have grown in the past few days since I've had your blood."

"Is this more to your liking?" he asks as he turns around so I can admire him in the tight black jeans and tank. "Suited for questioning our prisoner?"

"Yesss," I smile and pull him toward the desk so I can kiss him.

"Good."

"But don't you want shoes?" I wonder.

"I'm not squeamish, Sookie; I've walked in blood before."

Okay, eew. That may have been too much information.

He laughs softly which means he heard that. He kisses my forehead and says, "noted."

"Maybe I've just… accepted I'm not normal," I state as I hop off the desk. My small brush with death gave me some perspective.

"And you just did this today, did you? Just like that?"

"Yes," I tell him and kiss him softly. "And we can talk about it later. Now you have to be king."

"Sookie, you don't have to come down with me and you certainly have to stay. Feel free to come back up and have a drink. If you're hungry, Pam can have something delivered."

I feel his sincerity in that and the fact that he's warning me it may get intense. I appreciate him giving me the out but I've cleaned brain off my floor. I think I can handle this.


	28. Chapter 28

**THANKS TO: patracco, lunjul, ncmiss12, VAlady, X. . .x.X, Nordiclover, violetsdream, Eternal Kaila, My Universe**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 28**

I follow him down to the basement and I don't really know what do so I just sit on the stairs as he walks over to the coffin where we can clearly hear the guy screaming. He unlocks it and opens it and the screams and scent of burning flesh are intense. I can smell his blood as well as his fear and that is new. I've never smelled emotions but that must be a vampire trait, like they can smell arousal.

Eric puts on gloves before he takes a gag out of the guys- oh gross: part of his tongue is stuck to it. I look away for a second to regain myself. That just looked painful.

"I hope you're feeling chatty," Eric announces. "Because I have better things to do tonight than torture you. But I will if needbe. So… feeling cooperative?" he asks. I don't hear a response but Eric lifts a chainmail blanket off him and then carries him to a metal table where he places the guy before chaining his arms and legs to it and tilting it at an angle. That's when he sees me and his eyes grow dark with anger and rage. "Oh yes, you remember my bonded."

The way he's looking at me pisses me off so I blast him and notice how he fights the chains and they singe his flesh more. Eric doesn't feel angry that I did it, so I assume it was okay.

"That was for my panties," I say and blast him again. "That was for the dress." And then I stand up and blast him with both of my hands and the table flies back and tilts him upside down. "And that was for trying to hurt me."

Is this okay, Eric?

_Have at it, Lover._

I stalk toward the table as Eric rights it and the guys looks at me again. I feel my hand glowing hot and when I look down, the usual white glow has been replaced with red, bright glowing red, like the sun. I place my hand on his bare chest and he lets out a wail unlike any other I've heard. I can feel his skin scorching under my palm and I pull it away.

"Who are you?" Eric asks. "Better get chatty or I'll let her touch your dick with that."

"Peter," he says quickly. "Peter. I'm Peter."

"And your partner?"

"Timothy. But I didn't see where he went. I don't know where he is. I swear."

I step back and cross my arms and I'll let him handle this since I don't know what information he wants.

"Good boy," Eric says softly and turns to me. "Would you bring down a TruBlood for our friend?"

_I think he'll talk now and a little good will always makes them chattier._

I nod and head upstairs as I hear Eric ask "who do you work for?"

"Please… he'll kill me if-"

"I'LL KILL YOU," I growl and get right in his face. "I am King of Area 2 North America. I am Chancellor to the Authority and Magister. I set the punishments in this area, not your master. Now who sent you and why? Or shall my bonded get grabby?" I ask as I shred his pants off him.

"Istvan," he whispers. "Istvan sent us." Fuck. Istvan?

"Why? Who was the target?" No one could have known Sookie would be here with me, could they? Even if Bill was able to contact someone, not even he could have predicted that I would visit her and she would attack me and we'd exchange blood. Even I didn't see that coming.

"You- yours, all that you have. There are others. Please… I don't wish for true death. He is my maker. I had to follow his orders. Please… I beg for mercy."

I pause and I do have the feeling that he's telling the truth. "Mercy will only be shown for as long as you are useful to me," I explain as she opens the door and comes back down. "How many others? And why? I've done nothing to him."

"My sister. He holds you responsible for her death and seeks to take all you have as you have caused him loss of his line."

_Who's his sister, Eric? What did I miss?_

Lorena.

I feel her terror and rightly so since her encounters with her were less than cordial. I send her calm through the bond and my love. It seems to help since she's able to keep breathing somewhat normally.

"How many others?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know. We were to assess the situation, strike if we had the chance, and report back to him."

"Why the Latin?" I wonder.

"He wanted it blamed on them, the faction. If we were caught, those were our commands."

"Yet he never commanded you not to speak the truth?" What an idiot maker! I have never had the distress of meeting him but I've heard he's an awful vile creature. Godric spoke nothing good of him and Godric rarely spoke ill of other vampires but told me to avoid dealing with him at all costs. He's older than me but not older than Godric was, though I don't know by how much.

"No," he shakes his head. "Please… what should I do? If I go back having failed, he'll kill me and you'll surely do the same thing."

I have to think about this and figure out how to use him to my advantage. I hold the bottle to his lips and Sookie was smart enough to have put a straw in it. He slurps it down quickly while I think.

"I need to know about the others. What was your method of reporting to him?"

"My brother has a phone, had a phone. He left too quickly. He was supposed to help me take the girl. He- left."

"Perhaps you were meant to be left behind," I tell him and if I cared about his feelings, I may have felt pity or sympathy, but I believe the feelings I have are Sookie's coming through the bond. Her ability to forgive and empathize astounds me. "Another sheriff may have apprehended your brother. If he collaborates your story, perhaps mercy will be shown. For now, you'll go back in the coffin."

"NO. Please, no. I'll be quiet. I'll stay here and be quiet. Please."

"There is no mercy in this," I tell him and start unchaining him. "You would have raped and killed my bonded and for this, I have no forgiveness, maker's orders or not." I carry him back over and dump him in it though I feel her emotions raw and conflicted behind me.

_Please, Eric, if the coffin's already silver, there's no need for anything else. Is there?_

I sigh and close the lid and secure the locks. At least to his credit, he's quiet this time.

"Let's go upstairs," I say and follow her up to the office. "How you can have sympathy for him is something I cannot comprehend," I stand in the doorway. "He would have torn you to pieces, Sookie. If his maker had commanded it, he would have followed through."

"Yes, which is a rape in itself, is it not? If he's forced to do something against his will? Like when that maenad took people over and forced them to kill? Maker or not, if he was made to do it-"

"Unfortunately, the vampire world does not function on right and wrong and will or not, Sookie." She stares at me but these are things she must understand. "You have to understand this and not question my decisions, whether you remain human or become vampire."

"Okay," she replies and approaches me. She attempts to take my hand but my arms are crossed and I refuse to let her. "Okay," she repeats. "I- I know, there's a lot I have to learn if I'm going to be in this world. I trust you, Eric."

I look down at her and feel her words coming through to me. She really does. I flash back to earlier when I was drinking her, feeling the flow of her blood over my tongue, letting it flood my mouth as I inhaled her and I never once felt fear from her. I never tasted fear or even worry, all I felt was love coming from her.

"Did you-" I pause, not even sure if I should ask, but- "You weren't afraid. Did you-" She really wasn't. Even when I heard her say my name, it wasn't panicked. It was just her calling my name. "Did you want me to stop?" I wonder.

"Honestly?" she asks and this time I let her pull my hands down. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to die, but… I wasn't scared."

"I know. I'm remembering that."

"I just felt connected to you so deeply and it was amazing. I didn't want it to end."

"We need to be careful. If you're not ready, I'll make sure to feed more before we're together." I really don't require all that much blood anymore, perhaps a few mouthfuls a day but I can't take the chance of another close call.

She smiles softly and I pull her against me so I can hold her a minute. What has this little fairy done to me that I don't ever want to let her go?

"What- so Lorena's his sister?" she asks as she pulls away and I nod.

"Pam, Tara," I say as I call them through our blood, which reminds me Tara and I should exchange some as well at some point to strengthen the bond of our line.

They both come in and Pam closes the door behind her.

"I don't know you that well," I tell Tara. "But you are now part of a bloodline with quite a bit of political power now, so you'll behave as such. Understood?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Yes, Eric," she clarifies. Good girl. Pam must have had a long chat with her about how to respect the maker of her maker.

"Good. As part of my bloodline, I'll know if you ever lie or deceive me, as will Pam. Therefore, you're trustworthy which is something a good king needs."

Pam beams with pride since she realizes that was my way of accepting her progeny into our line as the patriarch and stating that she's not simply here to serve her mistress, but part of our family. We are family now.

"Our friend downstairs is working for Istvan."

Immediately Pam says something to him and I have to fucking learn Swedish for cryin' out loud, but at least Tara is as clueless as I am.

But I didn't miss the small gleam of happiness that hit her when she thought about what Eric was saying to her. Everything about him really speaks to how kingly he truly is.

And he's my king. I have to decide how I'll be his queen.


	29. Chapter 29

**THANKS TO: ncmiss12, marilyn59, lunjul, evalilly, patracco, racecz5, VAlady, charhamblin, Eternal Kaila  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 29**

After listening to Pam and Eric go on for literally an hour, they finally seem to have finished whatever they were discussing and she heads off.

"Unfortunately, I should probably enthrall the masses for another hour and then we'll leave. Are you hungry? Pam can have something delivered and I hear there's good pizza somewhere," he shrugs as if he'd really know.

"What happened to Bill?" I ask, realizing that he'd come up a couple times and we'd gotten distracted. But if this Istvan guy is Lorena's maker, then Bill is part of him as much as Pam and Tara are part of Eric. "I mean… how did you get out and he didn't?"

"Because Bill Compton is a traitor," he states as he looks at me and I know he's worried and even jealous about my connections to Bill. I feel the rage and betrayal he has toward Bill flying through the bond. He has to understand it's simply not neccesary.

"Eric, I chose you. There's no reason to-"

"This isn't about you, Sookie," he growls, fangs out. "It's about how he betrayed me, us, all of us. It was his idea to bomb the TruBlood factories! He betrayed me to the Sanguinistas when I was trying to get Nora and I out. He sided with them and took the wrong side. He is not worth your thought."

So much is going through him that it's hard to concentrate but I concentrate on the same shields I learned to block out people's thoughts so I can focus on my own emotions.

"Eric-"

"NO, Sookie. You are mine!" he growls and stands up violently, kicking the chair back as he does. It breaks. Pam will be mad. "I will not allow you to waste a second thinking about him or feeling guilty. He's a fucking liar and a traitor and he can rot in hell for all I care!" Faster than I can blink, he's in front of me and has me in his tight grip. "You are mine!" he growls.

I flash to images of him tearing my throat open as it splatters us both and spurts out.

I am yours, Eric, but you're scaring me.

I lift my hands up to touch his arms as he holds me and I get flashes of what he's thinking. I see him carrying a girl and Bill walking into the room and rage and anger. I see him on his knees next to the girl with Bill holding a stake to him. I see tons of different flashes, others I recognize of me and Bill at Fangtasia and I feel Eric's extreme jealousy and possessiveness. I feel his worry when he started to suspect Bill was not pure in his intentions and how much it killed him to know I was unprotected.

When I look down at my hands, they're glowing purple light and that's completely new as well but when I look back up into his eyes, he seems perfectly calm, as if he wasn't just thinking about ripping my throat open.

"I am yours, Eric," I whisper and touch his cheek. "I love you. I'm completely in love with you and I wish with all my heart that I'd met you first. I wish I'd never let him touch me. I wish I hadn't fallen for the lies and deceit, but I can't change the past. You have to know, you have to feel inside that it's you I want, you I choose. Forever."

I pull his face down so I can kiss him. It starts tentative but becomes passionate.

He pulls his mouth from mine slowly and says, "I love you too, Sookie, more than I ever thought possible."

"I only asked about him because I'm wondering if that's part of this guy's deal. Like… if someone killed you and Pam, wouldn't Godric have had something to say? Especially since you've said he always kept his line close?"

"Yes," he states as he pulls away and releases my arms. "Yes," he nods and sits on the desk. "I've never met him but Godric didn't care for him at all and that's saying a lot since Godric rarely had a problem with other vampires unless they threatened his line. But he told me to stay away from any dealings with him."

"Is he older?"

"Yes. I don't know by how much, but he was younger than Godric but older than me and completely crazy, which is why Lorena was the way she was. Like I've said, some maker/child relationships are good and some are sheer torture for the child. This was one of the latter as Godric said he was sadistic and cruel, probably before he was turned."

Great. So a sadistic psychotic vampire is out for vengeance on people I care about and probably me since I- Oh. It occurs to me that Eric probably doesn't know.

"I was the one who staked her," I confess.

He's in front of me in a split second. "What?"

"Me. When Tara and I were escaping Russell's, she had pinned me up against a wall and bit me. Bill managed to get her with silver and I staked her so we could escape."

"No you didn't," he says quickly. "Never ever tell anyone else that, not even Pam. Never. Do you understand me?" He takes my arms again. "Bill did it. Bill did it trying to protect his pet for the Queen. Tell me you understand."

"Bill staked Lorena," I repeat.

"Again."

"Bill staked Lorena protecting me for the Queen."

He nods and kisses my forehead.

"Who else knows beside you and Bill?"

"Tara might? She wasn't there but she brought the van and perhaps Alcide put it together?"

"Tara!" he yells and she's in the room in a second, Pam right behind her.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know of Lorena's death?" I ask as I advance on her.

"Eric, what's going on?" Pam asks. "You think she's involved?"

"Lorena, what do you know of her death?" he growls as he grabs Tara's arms and shakes her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tara says. "I don't know who she is! I swear!"

"ERIC!" Pam growls loudly and pushes between them, effectively removing his hold on Tara. "You will not harm my progeny, our blood. Now… ask her what you want to know."

I'm shocked and I sense the same surprise coming from him and Tara's face shows surprise as well.

"Lorena, Bill's maker. What do you know of her death?" he asks, a bit more calm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she repeats.

_Eric, she doesn't know. She wasn't there. She came in after she was dead. She probably doesn't know it was his maker._

Pam says something to him and he says a few things back before she leaves, taking Tara's hand as she does.

"Eric-"

"I had to be sure she knew nothing," he states.

"Why is it so important?"

"Istvan is crazy, Sookie. Psychotic and if he were to capture and start questioning people close to me about her final moments-"

"You're trying to protect me," I acknowledge.

"Always," he tells me as he pulls me close to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I have to make sure that is never discovered. I'll stop by Alcide's later and glamour him to make sure he knows nothing. Better to blame on Bill who's already in the ground than to let him ever find out the truth. I also think a call to Agostino, who should be in Atlanta awaiting his flight back to Europe, is in order since he may know more about Istvan that could help.

I kiss her forehead as my mind spins on how to handle things.

Brandon should be arriving later tonight with the vampire he captured and Pam knows to take care of that and give him and his underlings accommodations.

"There's nothing more I can do here," I say. "Let me finish a couple things with Pam and we'll leave."

"Thought you needed to stay for a bit?"

I shake my head. If I sat on stage tonight, I'd probably bleed someone dry. I can't deal with their petty bullshit tonight. I just want to be home in bed with my fairy.

"Can't deal with that now. I'll be back."

I kiss her cheek and walk out to find Pam. Tara's back behind the bar flirting with a couple college aged boys. "Where's Pam?" I ask her as I take a glass of blood she just poured for another vampire and drink it. He doesn't say anything though. Good.

"At the door," she states.

"Masster," I hear someone say and feel hands creeping up my body. I turn to the woman and I remember her name was Anna.

"Anna, I'm not interested," I tell her crudely and remove her hands from me.

"We had such a good time. No one made me feel that way, Master. No one bites like you."

"I am not interested," I repeat and take her hands off me once again before zipping away from her to the door. "Pamela, Sookie and I are leaving. We'll be at my house tonight. You'll take care of Brandon's arrival and secure the prisoner?"

"Yes, of course," she nods.

"I am protecting our family," I remind her. "You have to trust that."

"I do," she says as she turns to me. "Men jag gillar inte dina metoder." (But I don't like your methods.)

"Fair enough," I say. "Let everyone know we're closed tomorrow night."

"Eric, if I may, closing every time you have business to do isn't gonna work for my bottom line."

"Yeah, I'll take care of it, but for now, we'll make due," I inform her before feeling a bit relieved. I'm glad that's all done for now and I can get back to my fairy.  
**  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANKS TO: MSR82, Eternal Kaila, patracco, VAlady, charhamblin, Impulse53669, racecz5 **

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**IF you'd like to see the house I am using for my inspiration, copy/paste this link: fgallery/18  
**

**Chapter 30**

Holy shit. That's all I can think as I notice when we're finally touching down and I see the patterned brick driveway he lands on. I look up and I have no idea what I really expected from Eric's home but an hacienda was not what I had in mind.

"You're surprised."

"I suppose I wasn't really sure what to expect. It doesn't scream light tight though."

"Modifications were made, no worries," he states. "Shall we?"

He places his hand on the small of my back as we step onto the marbled walkway toward the main entrance. The house is built around the walkway so I try to peak through the windows but we walk too quickly. The pillars that line the walkway have large cacti in front of them and even his house is kingly and intimidating.

"Don't you think having the front doors all glass is dangerous?" I wonder.

"Bulletproof," he smirks, so smug.

"Arrogant ass. You are not always right."

"Of course I am," he laughs as he puts his key in the door and out pops a little finger pad. He puts his finger on it and when he pulls it off there's a drop of blood there.

"It's blood security?"

"Can't be too careful. I'd like to program it to accept yours as well."

We walk inside and he closes the door behind us. He punches some numbers into a key pad right beside the door and I imagine he's got all kinds of security set up.

"As the Spanish say mi casa es tu casa," he says and places his keys in a small bowl on a table in the foyer. "Please feel free to explore. I have to take care of a few things."

I follow him into the kitchen as he carries a bag he brought from Fangtasia and I watch as he puts the blood in the fridge.

"Why all the blood? You can't possibly need more. How much do you have to drink to survive?" I am curious and have never really asked.

"A mouthful or two a day at my age, but given what happened earlier, losing control as I did, I think it's best if I feed more regularly between our activities."

"Activities, huh?" I grin and slip my arms around his waist, resting my head against his back. "That what you call fucking me until I can't remember my name? And why do you even have a kitchen?"

"Every house has one," he shrugs. "Until recently, it was left pretty barren but I had Pam do some shopping." He opens the fridge and pulls me in front of him and it's stocked with all kinds of shit. "Help yourself since you're the only who will eat it. I'm assuming as far as pots and pans she got top of the line stuff. Feel free to move anything around. Whatever you want since it's yours."

"This is the most expensive place I'll probably ever be," I laugh as I admire the countertops. "I love how it's so open." The living room, dining room and kitchen are all just one huge space.

"I like space," he says and kisses my temple. "I've got to call Agostino but please feel free look around."

_Perhaps one day she'll call this home as well._

I don't react to that thought since he obviously hadn't meant it to be mine since it wasn't directed at me. I walk around as I hear him start speaking in Italian. Down a long hallway I find what I assume is the family room with a huge corner sofa as well as a television the size of the wall. There are a couple offices and it's all very regal and has a very classic yet modern feel. I wonder if Pam did the decorating or if he did. Perhaps he hired someone?

It's really beautiful though and probably nothing anyone would expect given that Fangtasia is all red and black, blood and whatnot. It just feels very Eric actually.

I walk to the other side of the house and find his bedroom with a huge bed, probably custom made for his tall frame. There's another large TV and fireplace as well as doors that open up to a patio with stairs leading down to the pool which looks amazing.

A door from his bedroom leads into a huge walk in closet that is the size of my bedroom, I swear. Everything is neat and organized and I notice very Fangtasia-like clothes hanging together and designer suits in another section. Customized shelves no doubt were installed because it's beautiful. I also notice one wall of what I assume are things for me since I've never seen Eric as a cross-dresser. There are jeans and shirts and dresses hanging and shoes and sandals organized on shelves. I open the drawers and find socks and bras and panties for me. I nearly choke at the price tags left on things. I could never afford this. A single bra is marked at fifty-five dollars!

Through the doors at the opposite end of the closet is the largest bathroom I've ever seen. I've never been in a bathroom with the sinks in the middle of it. It's bigger than my gran's living room! The towels that I touch are so plush, it's ridiculous. There's a small tub and shower as well as a walk in shower room with about ten different showerheads all over. Then there's the huge Jacuzzi tub in the corner with windows looking out over the property.

I can't fucking believe this place. It's completely unreal and I feel out of place, really.

"Don't," I hear him say and turn to look at him and he must have heard that. "This is as much my place as it is yours, Sookie. We're bonded, forever. If you don't like it, we can find somewhere else. I'll take you to my other properties."

"There's more?"

I smile at her surprise as I take off my shirt.

"How many?"

"Properties? There are many but eight have residences." I take off my boots that I put on before we left and place them in their proper place. There's no reason to be a messy animal just because I can.

"You have eight houses?"

"A few I wouldn't consider houses, but yes. Eight places to live around the world."

She follows me as I pull off my jeans as well and put them in the laundry basket and I hear her giggle. "Yes, I do laundry. It's a lot easier now that you don't have to take it to the stream and beat it with rocks or whatever women did."

"Wow, talk dirty some more," she teases. "I'm assuming Pam purchased all the Sookie clothes? But it looks like she spent more than I made last year."

"I told you that I have money, Lover." I walk back to the bathroom and she follows me. "Bathroom's fully functional and I hope she remembered toilet paper for you."

"Gee, thanks. That's not embarrassing." I love the way she blushes.

"You think I don't know you pee?" I turn on the sink and scrub my hands and under my fingernails. I hate being dirty when I can help it. Blood is fine, but dirt and grime are unacceptable. I'm a vampire, not an animal.

"Can we please not talk about my bathroom habits? It's unladylike."

"It's also unlady like to beg me to eat you out but you do that," I grin as she leans against the counter and watches me. "Many times if I'm not mistaken. Eat me, please, now, Eric. Fuck me with your tongue."

I laugh even as she blasts me and I stumble backwards but I know she's not mad or else I would feel that and I don't. She's enjoying herself as am I.

"What did Agostino say?"

"Nothing that I didn't already know, that Istvan is psychotic and is gunning for revenge since Lorena was one of his favorite progenies and the only one that had survived this long. He didn't know of any real connection he ever had to Bill, though most older vampires know to stay away from him."

"Is Bill dead?" she asks me flat out and I realize I never addressed that earlier. "Did he- was he given true death?" She's sad at that and I don't like it one bit.

"I told you not to waste your energy."

"Okay, listen here, Mr. Northman, you do not get to dictate how I feel about things. Yes, he lied and betrayed me and also you. And I can't forgive him for almost costing me you, but he was the first person I was able to be myself with. I lost my virginity to him for Christ sake and I'm allowed to be a little sad if he's dead. I may not still be in love with him but I care about him and you have to be okay with that. Now just fucking tell me what-"

"He's not dead," I say to cut off her ranting. "Though I argued for it, the Authority is not giving true death out as punishment for everyone. He's been silvered along with the other betrayers. Twenty years for all of them and then a re-evaluation of their loyalties. They're being kept in a morgue-like room; tons of little cubbies for bad vampires."

I think of Nora and watching her be shackled and slid into her cubby while she pleaded with me to save her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and touches my hand and I feel how incredibly sad she is as well. "That must have been really hard to see, her like that."

"I can feel her through our shared blood, calling to me," I confess. "Begging forgiveness, begging me to save her and I cannot. I did all I can at this point." I wipe my eyes and try to shake it off but the guilt is overwhelming at times. I failed her. I should have known since I knew how strong her dependence on Godric was. Given how she became my sister, I should have known his passing would be too much for her, that she'd find something else to cling to.

"Could you get visits? Ask for a favor of someone?"

"Not for a year at least. I asked. I just hope perhaps he's appearing to her now. I hope she can hold on and that this won't break her."

"I hope so too," she says and wraps her arms around me. I kiss the top of her head and just enjoy her warmth.  
**  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANKS TO: Olivia Williams, racecz5, truebluevampire, VAlady, nordiclover  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 31**

"You do realize that normal people's legs don't hang almost completely off these chairs, right?" I ask as I settle back against him, enjoying the pleasant hum of our bodies. I find it unfair that I sweat during sex and he doesn't but I think I sweat enough for both of us and he seems to enjoy licking it off me.

I glance up at the stars since it's not overcast at all tonight and his arms wrap around me. He wraps his legs up around me too. "There. Not hanging off now, are they?"

I smile and pull his arms tighter around me. "One day I'll catch pneumonia from getting so hot during sex and immediately getting cold from you after."

"Then I'll give you my blood and bring you back to life. It's what I do," he whispers in my ear. "But if you're cold, we can hop back in the pool or I can get you a blanket."

"No," I shake my head. "I'm okay for now." He kisses the side of my head and I'm grateful he has these lounge chairs poolside. They were perfect for round four and probably will be perfect for round five. "How long until sunrise?"

"Couple hours. Why? Ready to be rid of me?"

"No. Never. I'm just wondering. Keeping your hours is tiresome."

"Not if you sleep all day with me."

"But I want the sun too," I answer and squeeze his arm a little. "I told you I'm greedy."

"I know you are but you've never said that."

"Yes I did."

"Sookie, a vampire's memory is pristine and unlimited. I can remember every second I've spent since I climbed out of the ground and you have never said you were greedy. Horny, yes. Irritated, yes. But I've never heard you say that word."

"Fucking vampires!" I yell angrily. "Always have to be right. Won't let anybody else try!"

He tightens his arms and legs around me and laughs gently and it feels safe. I feel safe and happy.

"Fine. I must have been high and hallucinated the whole thing because clearly you're right and I'm-" It was a dream! It just hits me suddenly that it was a dream. It was the first dream I had in Dallas and I remember laying in bed with him and then Lorena showed up.

"What?" he asks. "You're suddenly upset. Why?"

"I'm not upset. I just remembered when I said it to you."

"Well please do share how my vampiric memory of perfection can be wrong. Perhaps it's my old age and my brain is turning to pudding."

"You don't even know what pudding is," I scold him.

"Well I know there's always room for it, whatever the hell that means."

"That's Jell-O," I laugh softly. "And it was a dream I had. And technically you said it and I agreed."

"Mmm… a dream? Tell me about it. Maybe I can make it come true for you."

"Please don't. It didn't end well."

"Are you insulting me? Because even dream-Eric is an amazing sex god."

"Arrogant ass." I'm quite then as he chuckles a second and I look up at the nearly full moon. "I like when it's just us. I've never had this with anyone else."

"What's that?" he asks and shifts a bit behind me so he's cradling me against him and I can rest my head on his chest. He rubs my back softly with one hand while the other rests on my thigh. His hand is so big it pretty much covers my upper thigh. I pick it up and bring it to my lips.

"Just… being able to be myself, be completely comfortable with Sookie. No shields, no concentration, no work, just… Sookie."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're just a vampire junkie," I tease. "My bloodthirsty fairy."

"It's not vampires," she shakes her head as she plays with my fingers and I stroke her back.

"No?" I stiffen a bit, not wanting to bring up Billy Boy.

"It's Eric," she says. "Not even with he who shall not be named. With-" she pauses a second "Voldermort," I chuckle and she smiles. "I was so nervous and self-conscious. I tried not to show it but I was just… I don't know. I still didn't feel comfortable in my own skin. I still wasn't Sookie yet, didn't know who she was."

"And who is she?" I wonder.

She lifts her head and looks at me a moment before saying, "Eric's." She presses her lips to mine and I respond in turn. She still tastes of me, of us. "And who are you?" she asks.

"Sookie's," I reply and kiss her again.

"Better be, though if you like it you should put a ring on it," she laughs.

"What's that mean? Why is it funny?"

"It's a song. You own a club and don't follow pop culture?"

"Vampire club doesn't scream bubble gum hits. Granted, Fangtasia is the kids table of clubs I own, but still… we do not play pop music."

"The kids table of clubs? You own others?"

"Yes. Vampire exclusive ones that are quite costly and membership driven. I have one in New York City and one in New Orleans. There's another even more exclusive club that caters to the ancients in Prague as well as one in Alexandria that is invitation only."

"Wow," she says, surprised. I've given her a lot of information about my homes and now my other interests but she should learn about them since they are part of her now.

"I usually visit the others once a year and have partners that run them so I reap the rewards but don't have to worry so much about the daily goings on, although now that I've handed Fangtasia over to Pam, perhaps I'll visit the others more or open another for king business."

I do have to find a place to do business but unlike Russell, I'd never be stupid enough to have business come into my personal home, especially not the one I'll share with Sookie. Look what happened to Russell's lover when business and personal were in the same place. I think Talbot would agree with me on this.

"But you dodged the question. What about the dream didn't end well? Because you know I perform well."

"Oh and you're so humble about it too. Perhaps I'll be that good when I'm old as dirt."

"Dirt is far older than I and you're magnificent. If you weren't, you wouldn't have captured my attention as you have."

"I thought it wasn't about sex or blood but about my personality?" she laughs in sarcasm.

"It was about everything that is Sookie. I saw you and knew you were meant to be mine. Why do you think I took advantage of the explosion to get my blood in you? I needed to break his hold over you. He never deserved you."

He never did and it killed me knowing that he had mine, that he touched mine. I hated having to smell him on her and know she allowed it because she didn't know yet that she was mine.

"Well… I didn't appreciate your method, but… I'm glad you did."

"See? Told you I was right."

"Oh shut up. Fucking arrogant ass and I was about to be all sweet and mushy but forget it," she says and tries to pull out of my arms but I won't let her go. "Just because you're stronger, doesn't mean I'm stuck here." And then she's gone from my arms and appears pool side with her legs in the water. "Ha. Beat that, Vampire."

I jump up and skip across the pool at vampire speed but as soon as I get there, she's gone and I fall in when I stop. I hear her laughing when she reappears on the roof.

"Get down from there! If you fall and break your neck, I'm not saving you."

"Yes you will," she grins and then disappears and reappears right behind me. "It's what you do." I spin to grab her and I do catch her hand and then next thing I know we're in the bathroom together.

"Holy fuck, did I just teleport us both?"

"Appears so," I grin and pull her against me as I kiss her throat. "Now tell me about the dream?"

"What dream?" she asks and suddenly we're in the pool and she uses the second of surprise she gets on me to push me under and then she disappears again.

_Catch me if you can, min viking._

From the bond, I can feel exactly where she is and she's probably expecting me to come through the house at which point she'll pop somewhere else. She's in the family room now which is near the bedroom so I race inside and then I feel a shift in her location and I catch her in the bedroom, pouncing onto her and tackling her onto the bed.

"Gotcha," I grin triumphantly but the glee that glows through the bond tells me she got exactly what she wanted.

Sexy little fairy.

_Arrogant viking._


	32. Chapter 32

******Everyone seemed to really enjoy the happy moments!** THANKS TO the following: ncmiss12, truebluevampire, racecz5, patracco, evalilly, MSR82, lunjul, My Universe, Millarca666, leanne272, VAlady, Eternal Kaila, Olivia Williams, Impulse53669  


**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 32**

"What did Agostino say earlier?"

"He delayed his return to Europe. He's coming back tonight, which is good since he's older than Istvan and between the two of us, I think once we find him we can take him out."

"And you won't get in trouble for that? With the new laws?" I ask as he runs his hands up and down my legs, massaging my feet and calves and I have to say a massage from a vampire is amazing.

"No," he shakes his head. I run my fingers over his ankles and toes as they rest in my lap. "He made a move against me. If the other vampire is the friend and confirms the story that he sent them in retribution, that violates new law. Theoretically, he should be silvered and locked up but… he's too powerful and psychotic. Agostino was going to call the other monarchs and make sure they agree to take him out."

"Shouldn't you have the bleeds by now? It's nearly eight and the sun is for sure up." Though we can't see it because a half hour before dawn, the security system rolls down light tight covers for the windows and doors. It was very spooky to be laying in bed with him and have the house come alive like that.

"Probably," he shrugs. "I think it's your blood."

"But even then, with Russell, you were still burning, just slower."

"Perhaps it's because we've bonded? That we can hear each other, that your powers have grown so quickly with very little practice. It makes sense, if we share emotion and thought, that we'd share power."

That does follow and I am stronger, not like him, but stronger than I was. I have better reflexes and heightened taste and smell and hearing. I'm Sookie 2.0.

"I'm tempted to go for a walk outside, but I'm also not suicidal."

"Well that's a good thing," I smile as tickle the bottom of his feet and he giggles a second before remembering he's a thousand year old viking. "I won't tell," I whisper and do it again and he giggles a few seconds and moves his foot away.

"Better not. It's a punishable offense."

"Oh really? And who would administer said punishment?" I tease and a blink later and he's spun himself around, splashing a third of the water out of the tub so he's between my legs, looming above me.

"Guess?" he asks, fangs out.

"Oh yeah?" I slide my hands slowly up his chest and around his neck to pull him closer so I can tongue his fangs. Between his fangs and ass and impressive erection, I don't know which is my favorite part of him. Maybe it's his eyes or his lips too. Maybe I couldn't pick a favorite if I tried. "Maybe I'll misbehave," I tease and bite his lower lip.

"Mmm… maybe you should," he says before crushing my mouth to his and our coupling is heated this time, quick and needy and when we're finished, the tub is practically void of water and I'm resting on top of him, legs splayed to his sides.

"Was that the punishment?" I giggle.

"That was the pre-show."

My stomach growls rather loudly and I bury my head in his neck with a groan. "The human condition: ruining vampire's sex lives for eons," I announce. "Perhaps it should be a bumper sticker?"

"I'd prefer: Got Blood?"

I smile and he lifts us up and carries us to the shower to rinse off. The shower heads are incredible and if I wasn't so exhausted and hungry, the shower would probably turn frisky as well since we can't seem to keep our hands off each other.

I slip on the most amazingly soft incredible bathrobe and head out to the kitchen, figuring he'll sleep but instead, he pours a glass of the blood he brought from Pam and heats it.

"So… what happens?" I wonder.

"With what? Istvan? You've seen true death, though perhaps he'll scream a little more."

"No. What happens with us? We're all bonded, yay. But what happens?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

I watch as she bounces from one side of the kitchen to another to get things she needs for her breakfast as I sit at the breakfast bar and drink mine.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I've never bonded with a human before," I shrug.

"Well… do we move in together? Buy a house or do I stay at Gran's? I need a job or something. Where are you going to live? Are you going to move more central for the kingdom? Or stay here to be close to Pam? What's the plan?"

"I haven't worked it all out. I suppose you do what you want to do. If you want to live with me, you can. If you want to stay in Bon Temps, we'll work that out as well. I have no idea, Sookie. Had I known-" If I'd known I could have her, that I could show up and finally truly have her for myself forever, I never would have accepted the stupid job.

"What?" she asks as she cuts up fruit.

"I wouldn't have taken the position as king."

"Why not?"

"If I'd known you were still a possibility," I tell her since she hadn't put it together and I feel her surprise and perhaps flattery at my words. "I would have much rather finally claimed you and bonded and spent a century or two traveling, teaching you languages and showing you all the amazing things in the world."

"We can do that."

"True, but the kingdom will get in the way, severely."

"Eric, you're amazing as a king. Not that I have much to compare it to, but… though your moral compass doesn't always point north, you're fair and intelligent and intimidating. You can be calculating and manipulative when you know what has to happen and you're protective of what needs to be protected. You command respect from everyone you meet. I don't know who could be more kingly."

The sincerity with which she speaks is warming and I have no idea what on earth I must have done to deserve this beautiful fairy for myself. Perhaps I unknowingly had sex with a goddess at some point and she sent me Sookie as a reward.

"And you wonder why I'm arrogant," I grin and finish the blood I'd warmed.

"Do you want more?"

"Offering?" I ask as I pop my fangs.

"You already had Tru Sookie earlier. I have to replenish, though… I never feel weak like I did with- Voldermort." I enjoy that name for him immensely. "So you're obviously a fan of Harry Potter as well? Buffy and Harry Potter. What else?"

"You've millennia to find out, Lover," I reply. "As to your earlier statement, it's probably since we share blood and I assume you and he didn't?"

"No, never. Just the one time he saved me is when I had his."

That must have killed him if he truly loved her and wanted to bond, but of course he was duty bound from the queen not to. Idiot. I'd have done it anyway.

She sits beside me with her bowl of fruit and granola. "Thousand years and you haven't come up with something better? Throw some disgusting porridge into the mix and you've got yourself a viking breakfast," I laugh.

"Well I'm sure this tastes better than a thousand year old porridge," she states and shoves another spoonful into her mouth in front of me for spite.

"I'll take your word for it."

"So… I thought while you're at Fangtasia tonight questioning the other guy, I'll head to the club and see if I can get more information on things. Like… my light glows different colors and there has to be significance to that. Also about the aging thing, would be helpful to know."

"I don't want you traveling alone, especially if he's nearby."

"I won't be traveling. I'll fly with you to Fangtasia and teleport to the club."

"Well if I were a fairy, I suppose I'd do the same thing," I laugh at her practicality. I would have never imagined a human's existence that would so flawlessly intertwine with mine. "I think I'll be looking for a building to conduct all kingdom business, probably central in my area would be helpful. I wonder what the max distance you can teleport is. If there isn't one, then it really doesn't matter where I have to be because you'll be able to find me."

That would be truly convenient because then it wouldn't matter if she even wanted to continue working at that bar because she could teleport to wherever our home is. Or if she likes this home, she could teleport to where I am and then take us home in seconds.

"Perhaps I ate from a leprechaun recently."

"What? Why do you say that?" she asks and takes my glass and her bowl to wash them.

"Because I got so lucky when you walked into the club."

She smiles at me and teleports right in front of me. She wraps her arms around me and suddenly we're in the bedroom. "Make love to me one more time before we sleep?" she asks before opening her robe.

"Happy to oblige, my queen," I whisper before we're on the bed, messing up the covers once again.


	33. Chapter 33

**THANKS TO: VAlady, MSR82, marilyn59, Eternal Kaila, Olivia Williams, djana123, Impulse53669, melissacl, evalilly, ncmiss12, patracco, Millarca666, racecz5**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 33**

I have to admit that getting dressed tonight was amazing fun, both times I had to do it since the first time I was undressed pretty quickly. But pulling tags off the most expensive clothes I've ever worn was incredible.

I'm wearing a strapless push up bra that makes my chest look amazing. The tag on the dress said Gino Cerruti and was priced at 256 Euros which means it came from Europe. The bra was marked seventy-five and the lace panties to match were marked fifty-three. Oh and the strappy heels with gems on them were marked a hundred and change. This whole outfit costs more than I make in a week at the bar, including tips. The bra and panties are black and a matching set and it felt sexy putting on such beautiful clothes. The dress felt like butter as I slid it on.

Its shoulders are open and has the strap going around my neck. It's a beautiful red with lilies on the front for a splash of color. I love that the bottom of the dress is tapered so that the front is knee length but the back hits my ankles. As much as Eric tried to make me get dressed a third time, I put my foot down and teleported us both to the driveway so he could take flight. ( www. )

I was ready to teleport to the club when we landed but he asked me to come in for a few minutes. I'm waiting for him at the bar, though I don't know why he wanted me to stick around. He said he had to do a couple things.

"You look real nice, Sook," Tara says as she comes out carrying boxes of alcohol to restock the bar.

"Thanks," I smile. "You look… trashy? But vamp chic." She just laughs. "This dress cost more than my prom dress and that's not taking into account the shoes."

"Pam had a lot of fun picking things out for you. That woman loves to shop more than she loves blood."

"As your maker, I command you never to speak ill of my bloodlust," I hear Pam says as she comes back from the hallway where the offices are, Eric following her. "And Sookie, don't you look absolutely ravishing in that. I do have good taste."

"As do I," Eric grins as he kisses my cheek and hands me an envelope. "For my lady."

"Eric, a vampire buying a hallmark card is a little strange, is it not?" I tease.

"Just open it." He kisses my temple and takes the glass of blood Tara offers him.

"So bossy." I open the envelope as Tara keeps setting up and I notice Pam pinch Tara's butt as Tara walks by and I smile and turn my attention back to the envelope. Inside is a credit card. "What's this? I mean I know what it is."

"How come Sookie gets one?" I hear Tara ask and Pam slaps her mouth.

"I'll gladly help you put a dent in that, Princess," Pam whispers close to me as she leans over the bar. "Fashion week in Milan is calling. We should answer. We can fly Air Sookie."

I look back to Eric and take his hand before popping us into the office. "What is this, Eric?" I ask again.

"It's a preferred credit card with your name on it. The limit is a hundred thousand but if you need it higher, we can arrange that. Cash advance max in a day is a thousand. It'll get paid off every month."

I nearly choke on my tongue. One because holy shit and two because I know he's serious and I don't need the bond to know that.

"You said you weren't going to ask for money. Well this way you don't have to." He kisses my forehead as if the discussion is closed. "I sense you have more to say."

I'm just so overwhelmed by the gesture.

"I don't know what to say, Eric."

"Then don't say anything; there's no need." He pulls me against him and hugs me tightly. "Although you could give me a glimpse of the lacies you promised you'd wear."

"You're such a jerk!" I laugh and shove him away from me. "Always the same with you. Blood and sex, sex and blood. Stop being such a-"

"Tiger in the sack?"

"Vampire," I finish.

"Could have, but you zapped my memory back," he teases and follows me to the door.

"Thank you," I tell him honestly.

"There's absolutely no need. You're mine, Sookie. My lover, my fairy… whatever you want to call it and I want to take care of you. Forever."

"Eric, Brandon's here," Pam announces as she opens the door.

"Use the card," he whispers in my ear. "It's for you to use however you wish."

I squeeze his hand before releasing it but he pulls me out with him and there are a few vampires that I don't recognize standing in the room. Two are of them are gloved and holding the silver chains that are wrapped around who I assume is the potential "friend". That means the one standing is Brandon and the other two are his lackeys.

"Brandon, it's been too long," Eric greets him with a nod. "This is my chosen, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Nice to meet you," I nod politely.

"Yes, very," the guy says.

_Will you come back here or shall I meet you in Bon Temps?_

Meet me at Gran's?

_Alright. Be careful and if you need my help you know I'll feel it._

I walk outside into the humid night and pop over to the meadow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's quite lovely," Brandon notes as the door closes behind her. "Smells sensational, even with your scent all over her." And while comments like that may have been alright when we were two sheriffs talking over an open neck, it's not okay now. I growl softly to remind him of his place. "My apologies, Majesty," he says hastily, realizing his blunder. "I suppose the propriety will take some getting used to. It's been two centuries of camaraderie, my king. I don't mean any disrespect."

I nod my acceptance of his words. "Shall we question him? Think he's ready to talk?" I wonder.

"He's been quite chatty actually. If you have a place to store him, we can catch up over a neck as usual?"

This is something I've been worried about. A king who doesn't drink live from the source in a meeting? I don't want it seen as a weakness but I promised my Sookie I would only drink live from her.

"Humans have been a little hard to come by lately, still so timid around us. And we don't allow biting on premises," I state. "However Pamela has live donors come every afternoon and contribute." I wave to Tara and she nods. "Come sit. Pam can show your underlings where to put him."

I lead him to a table and Tara brings over two glasses and sets them down and then leaves. "So what did he say?" I wonder.

"He claims his maker sent him and his brother to get eyes on you and find out who is important to you."

"That's it? His brother had said they'd been told to attack if they could."

"He didn't say. He said they were supposed to report back information but claims he hadn't been in touch with their maker yet when we caught him."

That means someone is lying and I intend to find out whom.

"Eric, I- Highness," he corrects himself. "I had wanted to speak to you regarding a few other things if I may."

"You may," I nod and sip the blood in my glass.

"I would like to retain my area. I realize there's no king or queen of the state or how you're going to organize your power structure, but I know the vampires in my area well. I have several businesses and a charitable foundation as well. I have strong ties to the community and the vampires respected my authority and stance on mainstreaming the past year."

I let him go on but I have other ideas for him. We've always gotten on quite well since I met him back before I even had Pam. He was living in London at the time, speaking of seeking passage to the new world. And then we ran into each other again in Boston and California a couple times. He's been sheriff of area 4 longer that I've been of area 5. He was also always fiercely loyal to good leadership and has an excellent reputation amongst the vampires in his area.

"Actually," I say, "I was thinking on many things since I was given title. I've decided to name lords of each state in my territory and then the lords can choose their own sheriffs and partition the state as necessary." Whereas the authority saw fit to name all kings and queens and demand who they use as sheriffs, this would allow the lords to choose the existing sheriffs or their own progenies who would be loyal. "I realize we may have some pissed off sheriffs but they'll step in line or they can leave my territory."

"Well if the current sheriffs are solid leaders, I don't see why a lord wouldn't leave them in control, however we all know there are a few who tend to be more power hungry and should be relieved of their duties."

"These are my thoughts exactly," I agree. "Based on our relations in the past, I wanted to name you Lord of Louisiana."

His reaction, though he tries to stifle it, shows in his face and is complete shock and pride.

"You're loyal, aged and we've gotten on quite well. You also aided me when I first took control of area five when most are out for themselves. I appreciate that and I believe you'd head Louisiana the same way."

"I would. I will. Majesty, I-"

"It's Eric now, Lord Brandon," I acknowledge and hold up my glass to him. He holds his as well.

"Eric, I'm speechless."

"So was I when they turned to me and told me I was king," I admit. "You're free to stay where you are however I'd like to request whoever take over sheriff of area five be strong and very loyal to you. My bonded's friends and family still reside in Bon Temps and they need to be safe."

"Of course. My progeny Daniel and I were talking of his release a few weeks ago. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity for him. He's now four hundred and is quite enchanting to the humans. And of course he is fiercely loyal to my word."

I nod agreement as I glance at Pam and think of what I may have for her. She's still young as far as vampires go but I don't see her as wanting to be a lord or sheriff. I know she'd say it would take too much time from Fangtasia and of course from shopping.

"Well… now that the business is out of the way, shall we find out who is lying?" I ask, snapping my fangs out as I stand.

"Indeed, my king," he grins, his fangs dropping as well.


	34. Chapter 34

**THANKS TO: casper22, Eternal Kaila, ncmiss12, racecz5, VAlady, evalilly, Mistress-Cinder, My Universe, Impulse53669 **

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 34**

I put my hand out and release some light and am grateful when I'm allowed passage inside. The place is alive and the show is in full swing on stage. It's very enjoyable here and I won't give it up without a fight. I will keep visiting until the magic won't let me in anymore.

Claudette is behind the bar and I walk over and take a stool, waiting for her to notice. I glance around and see a few regulars who are having relations with fae and are brought here to be with their lovers. In working at the club, I learned so much about the fae and how Bill had some of it right when he spoke of them but most of it wrong. Just like people misinterpret some vampires and don't understand.

"Sookie," she smiles softly. "I'm so glad you came. I think we handled that poorly the other day."

"Yeah, it was very hurtful," I admit as she hands me a margarita.

"We're just so worried for you."

"Don't be. Eric would never hurt me. He loves me, completely, as I love him. For the first time in my life, I actually happy and have something that's right for me and someone who's good to me."

"Even if it means dying?"

"Everyone will die eventually, Claudette. You. Me. But if he can bring me back from that so we can have more time together? I don't know. It's just something on my mind and on his."

"Just please don't do anything rash."

"It's not something I'd decide in one second and he's not pressuring me at all, but- I need information."

"Wait for my break and we can talk more. For now, we're short staffed. Want to earn some cash? You look positively divine in that dress. Is it new?"

"Yes and yes. I'd love some cash," I say and she hands me a tray and order pad.

It certainly passes four hours while waiting for her or Claude, though he's been keeping his distance. I'm not surprised but Hadley and I laugh as always. She shares with me some new photos of Hunter and we giggle. I love the energy in this place. I've missed it the past few nights since Eric's been back.

"Want to slip in back for a bit?" Claudette asks around midnight and I nod and follow her. "Maurella said she wishes to speak with you."

In the eight months since I've been working here, I've never once had a conversation with Maurella. She's the oldest who resides here but does not make time with most anymore since she's tending to her son most of the time. I've always been intrigued by her, even before I knew she was the oldest fairy here. She's just got a wonderful energy to her and when she enters the room, everyone notices.

Claudette leads me back to the living quarters where Maurella is just putting Drew to sleep in his bed. She places her hand on his head and a purple glow lights and she smiles as he curls around his teddy bear.

"Sookie Stackhouse," she smiles as she walks over and points to the couch. I sit and she beside me but Claudette wanders off. "Claudette and Hadley informed me of your relations with the vampire and the conversation. They're worried."

"Yes. Before we discuss him though… I need to know some things. First, I've noticed different light, like different colors. What do they mean? Is there a difference in the energy? And I've just started teleporting. Is there a trick to that? Or a rule? I teleported someone else with me. Is that normal? How far is the longest I could do it? And how long do you think I could live? If I'm half-fae, then-"

"Slow down, slow down. One thing at a time," she laughs softly as she takes my hands in hers. "Your light is strong, Fae-Sookie. Your light is very strong."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I watch underlings clean the mess we've made on Agostino's orders and I really do need some lackeys. I've used humans before but they're so whiny about cleaning up blood and guts; it gets ridiculous.

"Well that was a very productive evening," Brandon laughs as he licks his hand of some blood. "Highly entertaining for the first few days of your reign, King Northman."

I smile and wipe my hands with a wet rag. "At least I feel we have the truth. Don't we Timmy?" I ask as I walk over to where he's chained and he tries to scramble away from me.

"Y-yes," he nods, fearing the same fate for himself as he witnessed for his brother. "Yes, Highness."

"Excellent. Then I suppose you'll rest for the day," I say and pat his shoulder before Brandon's lackeys come over and put him in the same coffin where his brother had been.

I follow Agostino upstairs and Brandon trails behind us into Pam's office where she's currently sitting going over receipts. "Do you need the space?" she asks and I shake my head. I'd like her to stay. "What did you find out?"

"The little piece of trash lied. Little Timmy was quite happy to show us the texts from his master. They were under no order to attack. Though sending text orders to your progenies shows just how crazy he's getting." No self respecting vampire would send maker commands through text since it doesn't work that way. Whatever magic makes a progeny follow a maker command does not work via technology. It's your voice, the tone and emotion that communicate to the blood. "That's why he ran. He didn't want to take the heat for the other's rashness."

"So he's-"

"A puddle," I respond. "And rightly so for touching mine." My progeny and my bonded. I took great pleasure in plunging that stake into his chest.

"We should hear back from my boys soon," Agostino says and I hope so. We sent them to confirm the whereabouts of Istvan's operation. He's supposedly got his other followers in an abandoned house a half hour outside of Shreveport, in the opposite direction of Bon Temps.

"So what's the plan? Go in fangs blazing?" Pam asks.

"It'll do no good to attack if he's not there," Brandon says. "We get the intel. If he's there, he'll go to ground there and we attack tomorrow night. If he's not there, we wait and monitor the place."

"Agreed. Meanwhile, I trust Pam's accommodations were adequate?"

"Oh yes, the guest house was very nice," Brandon says. "Though can it accommodate all of us?"

"We'll make due," Agostino states. "My underlings can bury themselves."

Good. I hadn't wanted to bring anyone to any of my residences and certainly didn't want Pam's residence common knowledge either. Vampires who get cocky and think they are untouchable do not last a thousand years.

"Well then… if that's settled, shall we enjoy a glass out at the bar?" I suggest as I stand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe Maurella and I have been talking for over four hours. I simply lost track of time and I hope Eric's not worried. Though I'm sure he would have called if he was.

"I'll walk you out?" she smiles as she stands and takes my hand in hers as we walk. "You must be certain to keep these things dear to you, Sookie."

"I will," I tell her. "I'm so grateful, Maurella, for your time and everything tonight."

"No need; we're sisters," she says as we walk past the bar. It's practically emptied out of humans as it's after four. "And you listen not to Claude," she says loudly for his benefit. "He's too worrisome."

I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek as she opens the door and walks out with me. There's a gentle breeze tonight and even though the air is warm, it's not oppressively humid as it was last week.

"It's been a while now since I came out," she says as she inhales deeply. "This world smells so wonderful in the summer."

"Sookie, there you are" says Eric as he lands in front of us and Maurella steps back quickly with her hands up. He glances at her and I immediately feel his draw to her. I sense the twitch in his fangs that he fights. I touch his arm, my hand glowing purple to calm him a little.

"Eric, this is Maurella. She's a friend. Maurella, this is my vampire."

"The Viking? You're promised to The Viking?" she asks surprised.

"I told you about Eric."

"You didn't tell me he's The Viking. No wonder Claude is so concerned."

"Why do you keep saying it like that? He's Eric." I don't see why "The Viking" is such a huge deal.

"He killed Claudine."

"By accident," I defend him. "He wasn't himself and he was just protecting me. She was trying to take me away again."

"I mean you no harm," he tells her once he's regained a bit of control. "You are all like family to my bonded and as King of this half of the United States, I intend to extend my protection to my bonded's family, human and fae alike."

She stares at him a few long moments, as if she's reading his mind or his intentions. She puts her hands down to her side and relaxes only a little. "Only time and action will truly tell, Viking."

"Stop saying that. His name is Eric," I correct her.

"To you. In other circles, such ancient creatures are known by other names. The Viking, The Roman, The Scarred, The Russian-"

"What do you know of the Russian?" he asks quickly. "Have you heard of his presence nearby?"

"The Russian is close?" she asks, her hands going up and glowing immediately. "I must go. Sookie, please- come with me," she says and grabs my arm to tug me back into the club. "It's the only place you can hide."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Her fear immediately drenches the air around us and covers any scent of fairy. It's potent and overwhelms my senses and draws my fangs out.

"Maurella," Sookie says and steps between the fairy and I as if that would stop a fairy if she meant to send me flying or stop me from getting to her. "He means no harm."

"What do you know about the Russian?" I ask her. "Istvan. Is that who the Russian is?" Upon hearing his name, her hands glow hotter and she starts shaking in fear at which point three more fairies open the door but stand just inside.

"Maurella," one says and within a second, he's teleported out here and taken her back inside the door.

"It's not safe, Sookie. He can't protect you. The Russian is ancient, older than he. Please, come inside."

"Do you have a way of finding him?" I ask her. "I intend to deliver true death to him," I growl, which of course sets the fairies off even more and all their hands are glowing, ready to fight.

"He's reacting to your fear and mine," Sookie tries to calm them. "Please." I can feel her pleading with them and me to keep things civil, her own hand glowing bright as it rests on my arm.

"Why?" a fairy says. "He's your kind."

"That psychopath is no kin of mine," I growl. "And he sent his minions to attack what's mine. I've already sent one of them to true death and the Russian will join them. I need to know where he is."

"He's too strong," Maurella says as she shakes.

"Whatever he did to you… Eric can help. He can protect us all. Please, help us find him," Sookie pleads.

"I have powerful allies," I tell them. "He is a threat to fairy, human and vampire. He needs to be taken out and I have the authority to do this."

"The looking glass," one of the fae says and Maurella nods.

"We will be in contact. Sookie, please," Maurella pleads. "Even half-fae are in danger by the Russian."

"I am safe," Sookie tells them. "Eric can protect me. I promise I'm safe. Call me if you find out anything?" There's no response. The door simply disappears and the meadow is once again simply a meadow.

"It's never boring," I state as I pull her close to me since I know she's now worried about everything. "We'll stay at my house again. It's much safer."

"Yeah, okay," she agrees and I kiss her forehead.

"Do you need anything from your place?"

"I don't think so," she shakes her head and I wrap my arms around her and take to the air.


	35. Chapter 35

**THANKS TO: ncmiss12, Mistress-Cinder, Olivia Williams, racecz5, Millarca666, lunjul, My Universe, Eternal Kaila, patracco, Impulse53669  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 35**

"Fuck, Eric," I groan, his hands gripping my hips tightly as I rock against him, getting him deep inside. His mouth is all over my neck, tongue dragging down over my pulse point and across my shoulders. I feel his fangs scraping across my flesh and I want them in me like he is.

I push him down onto the floor and my hands perch on his shoulders so I can keep moving my hips, grinding us together in the most delicious ways. His hands slide up and down my legs and around to squeeze my ass as I ride him. I can't get enough of him and I can't imagine my life anyway but like this: with him inside me.

I lean over and press our mouths together, my tongue licking his fangs before I feel his tongue stroking mine. His hands trail up my back and around to cup my breasts hungrily as his mouth bites one of them. I love this feeling. I love being flooded with his emotions as well as my own. His desperate need to have me, his hunger for my body and my blood, is so intense.

He pushes himself up to sit again and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hands gently caress my back as he moves over me and lays me down on the cool marble floor. Then it's his hips that are rocking into my mine, thrusting him inside me. His fangs scrape down my neck and I only wish I had my own so I could bury them in his neck.

_I want that too, Lover; anywhere on my body, all over my body._

A shiver runs up my spine as his voice echoes in my head.

Come, Eric. Come inside me. Need you to come.

_Your wish is my command, my queen._

I giggle softly at that before I'm screaming and moaning my release. The vibrations of his growls shoot through my body as he drinks. I feel blood dripping down my shoulder onto the floor as he pulls on the blood that flows. His excitement and absolute adoration shine through the bond as I rub his back with my hands and run my feet up and down the back of his legs. I'm pinned to the floor by my vampire and there's nowhere I'd rather be.

Too quickly, in my opinion, does he pull away and heal the wound with a prick of his tongue. He continues to lick the blood that's spilled and spread across my skin and I enjoy his tongue and lips on my flesh.

"Such a tidy vampire," I laugh softly as I run my fingers across his shoulder blades.

"Mmm," he hums in my ear and it sends a tingle down to my toes.

_What happened tonight? You taste different._

"How so?" I wonder.

_Sweeter, more potent. How is that possible?_

He lifts his head and his chin is still red with me.

"You're a messy eater," I tease and kiss his nose.

"You're a messy bleeder," he responds before zipping away for a couple seconds. The faucet runs and he's back on top of me with a wet, but clean, chin. "Better?"

"Yes," I nod as I sit up and he pulls me onto his lap. "Maurella and I did some magic together. She wanted me to try some things to get answers."

"Such as?" he asks as he lifts me and walks us into the movie room to sit on the couch. It's very comfortable and I sure as heck don't mind his hand stroking my legs or the other hand perched on the small of my back.

"I'm not supposed to say," I inform him and he's off-put for a second before I continue. "I'm going to tell you, but she said these are heavily guarded fae secrets."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well the fae are a pretty secretive group, even more so than vampires have ever been. Though based on the amount of magic the fae possess, it makes sense that they should be so guarded.

"You know you can trust me, Sookie," I remind her. She can feel that and I know she does.

"If other vampires found out, Eric-"

"Sookie," I interrupt her with a soft kiss. "I meant what I said in the meadow: your family and friends, human and fae, are under my protection." If they are important to my chosen, they are important to me. I especially don't want her to be caused any pain if they were to become ill or harmed.

"Thank you," she says and returns my soft kiss. "That means a lot."

"So what answers did you get?"

"She had me try a few different things with my light to test me out, I guess. But after about an hour of that, she told me that it seems I am of the sky-fae as the sky-fae are the ones who have the ability to teleport."

"But what does that mean?" I wasn't aware there were different types of fae. Everyone knows dwarves, elves, magi's and things of that type carry fae magic, believed to have been created by fae even. But I didn't know there were sky-fae. What other is there? Earth-fae? Fire-fae? Is it an elemental-based thing as a lot of magic is?

"Well it's why I love the sun," she explains. "I mean ever since I was little really. My first memory is laying in the yard with the sun so bright it could blind but I wasn't affected. I just stared up at it and was just happy."

That… doesn't bode well for a future vampire.

She looks at me and asks, "Do you have many human memories?"

"Yes," I answer. "Several. Most notably was the last night with my parents, but a few from my youth, mainly of the ocean. But get back to the fairy stuff. Why do you taste different tonight?"

"We shared blood," she states.

I can't even control the rage that shoots through me and before I know it, I'm moving. I'm growling, fangs out, on top of her on the floor in a split second. "Eric!" she yells and blasts me off her. I go flying up to the ceiling and when I land, she's not on the floor where she was. I jump to my feet.

"Calm down!" I hear her behind me and I spin around and then she's not there. "What is your problem?" I hear her voice down the hallway and race down there but she's not there and it makes me angrier.

_CALM DOWN._

"No," I growl loudly.

Did she drink from you? Did you drink from her?

"Eew, no," I hear her behind me and I spin around and she's there with her hands glowing with some sort of shield in front of her. That's new. "Of course I didn't drink from her, Eric. Is that what this is about?"

"You said you shared blood and you will only do that with me," I demand.

"Fairies don't drink blood, Eric. That's vampires. I didn't drink, there was no drinking. Are you calm now?" she asks as I step toward her and feel the resistance of the light in front of me that's glowing pink.

"Yes," I say through gritted teeth.

"Then put your fangs away," she demands as she stares at me. When my blood simply reacts, I can't shut it off that quickly. I can't put them away and she must sense that because she lowers her hands a little. "Yours is the only blood I'll drink, Eric. You know this." She reaches out and her hand glows purple as she places it on my chest and I feel a calm seeping into me as my fangs retract themselves. Then she slides her hands around my waist and kisses my chest softly.

"No wonder you couldn't bond with a human," she comments. "A human would never put up with your shit and would have been dead by accident."

"Sookie-"

"I know. Vampires are more react first, think later types, and luckily, you found the one girl who can protect herself from it."

I don't want her to have to "protect herself from it" as she puts it, but it also seems inevitable, doesn't it?

I kiss her forehead and pull her into the bedroom with me since we're practically already there. She follows me easily and pushes me back onto the bed.

"I should have more control over myself though," I mention.

"Yeah, well… Personally? I think it's kinda hot," she grins as she crawls up the bed slowly and of course my entire being reacts to the gesture. "Cave-Viking is really sexy."

"OH yeah?" I ask and pull her down on top of me. She laughs as I kiss her. "So… how did you share blood then?"

"That was toward the end of the night but we cut our palms and then held hands with some fairy light. It was really… intense actually. We're actually kin, her and I. Apparently most fairies have two lights, the white bright one and one particular to their kin. Some have the purple calming light, others have the pink shielding one and so on. She said that only true fairy royalty would have the ability to access the rainbow."

"Meaning you actually are a fairy princess of some kind? Pam is right?"

"Apparently," she nods and rests beside me on her side, facing me. "She wasn't sure where it came from right now. She's going to look into it, but she says that's the mark of royalty. She said my light must have been bound when I was young because fairies have access to their light from birth."

"So someone didn't want you to have it? Or didn't want someone to know? Or they were trying to protect you?"

"Something like that," she shrugs. "She said she was going to look into it but we may never know. She did say that Claudine helped me the night I saved Voldermort from being drained by awakening my light to save me. But I didn't really access it until my emotions were on overdrive, when I was being kidnapped by Russell, or when I blasted Maryann, or used it to stop you from killing Bill."

Alright, that makes sense but why bind her fairy powers? Was it a fairy who did that? Was it Claudine? And what would be the reason?

"Maurella is also of royal decent. She said even though I'm half-fairy, my light is very strong. She suspects it's because of the amount of time I spend with the supernatural. I told her I'd had vampire blood as well and she said vampires are also part of the magical realm and it's likely that this also has a part in my light growing so fast."

I kiss her neck as she speaks because she smells incredible. She always does, but it's more so now.


	36. Chapter 36

**THANKS TO: Make war not love. war is fun, Moushee2, VAlady, MSR82, evalilly, Eternal Kaila, Millarca666, lunjul, Impulse53669, Olivia Williams  
**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 36**

"So Sky-fae teleport? How far?" I wonder as I trail a finger down her side to trace the shape of her torso and hips and down to her knees. I love touching her and watching her body react to me, feeling the bursts of lust and passion that shoot through her.

"She wasn't exactly sure. She said it really works with being able to clearly imagine where you wish to go, but the further you go, the more energy you need and my energy comes from the sun and the last few days, I haven't gotten any."

"I think you've gotten plenty," I grin as I lightly cup her sex.

"Jerk. That's not what I meant and you know it. Maurella could sense that I hadn't been in the sun, and that's probably why Claude and Claudette are worried. If I'm not being fueled by the sun, then my light is being powered by the blood which is seen as dark. Vampires and demons are dark magic whereas fae are light."

"What about weres and shifters?" I wonder. This is interesting because the fae sound like they have an understanding of the supernatural greater than vampires do.

"They would fall into dark magic because they require the moon, though of all the dark magic creatures, vampires are top of the food chain, which you probably know. And of course at the top of the light are the fairies, beneath them the goblins, elves, witches, dwarfs, and so on."

She takes my hand in hers to intertwine our fingers and kisses the back of my hand softly.

"How come I can't picture my life without you in it?"

"Because I'm incredible and you'd miss the orgasms," I inform her and say "arrogant ass" at the same time she does, which makes her laugh. "So your teleporting ability might be limitless but will use a lot of energy?"

"Yes. She said I could just start experimenting with it, raising the distance more and more to see how I feel after. She also suggested being out in the sun again, which I have to agree. Look at my tan! I work so hard and now it's fading," she says as she sits up to look herself up and down. "I won't look right if I'm pasty white like you."

"Oh pasty white? I have a romantic glow to me, what do you have?" I ask and pull her back down to trap her under me. "What have you to say now?" I wonder as I move to kiss her but fall onto the pillow and feel her above me.

"Gotcha," she laughs as I spin around and trap her again. Yet again, I fall on the bed and feel her above me. "Teleporting is cool. Way better than super speed or flying."

"You think?" I ask and this time when I flip over, I burying my fangs in her neck and feel waves of heat immediately surge through her. She starts rubbing herself against me and wraps a leg around my waist so I'm pressed against her intimately.

Vampire junkie.

_Fairy whore._

I laugh as I pull a few mouthfuls from her languidly before healing the marks.

_Don't stop, Eric. Want you._

"You're certainly wanton tonight, my little fairy," I mention as she gets her greedy hands between us to guide me into her. She was the one who jumped me almost as soon as we landed in the driveway. She was the one who disintegrated my clothes and pushed me down.

"Well fairies are sexual creatures," she informs me. "And I am a fairy."

It's languid this time though. She's not as desperate and I move my hips slowly, enjoying her heat around me and her little whimpers of pleasure.

"Did she say how long you might live?" I ask before claiming her mouth for a sensuous kiss.

_She said the second Claudine woke my light is when my entire life flow slowed intensely._

But you're still only half-fairy, right? So how does that work?

_She said she couldn't be sure because other half-fairies she has known haven't consumed vampire blood, which is magic._

I move my lips down her neck and to her chest which I love to kiss and suck and bite. She loves it too.

So once again, we have no idea? Is there a way to tell?

_She said the last half-fairy she knew lived to be about seven hundred, but that was without the vampire blood and he wasn't royalty. Royal lines last longer._

So we could have several centuries before we even have to worry about turning you?

_It appears so._

That makes me happy and sad at the same time. I long for her fangs but I also love her heat.

I kiss my way back up her jaw and feel her nails scraping down my back. "Has she ever heard of a fairy being turned?"

"She wouldn't discuss it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I flip him over so I can ride him as slow or fast as I want. I can also press my mouth to his chest and I rake my teeth and nails down his body which makes him groan. But instead of going fast like before, I move my hips languidly, rocking a little to feel him inside.

"So the other guy's dead?" I ask as he takes my hands in his and interlocks our fingers. The strength in his arms, in his entire body, is unreal, though he was probably really strong as a human.

"Yes," he nods and kisses my neck when I lean over him. "His brother had the orders from their master to show us. Text messages of all things. They were never ordered to attack."

He bends his knees a bit and I relax a little against them as I rest my weight on him and still my hips. I need to catch a little bit of a breath.

"So… he just attacked me without orders? For fun?" I wonder as he releases my hands and I rest them on his torso.

"We vampires have wacky notions of fun," he shrugs. "Though he'd have died anyway if his master found out he was responsible for their hand being tipped."

"So Istvan… how will we find him?"

"What's the looking glass? One of the fairies mentioned that."

"It's like a crystal ball, sort of. Fairy light can use it to see things past and present, not future because it's unknown." I know I'd probably get yelled at for sharing some of these things with a vampire, but he's my vampire.

"They could use it to find him? We're checking out a house his minions are supposed to be using, but we don't know if he's with them."

He places his hands on my ankles and slowly slides them up my legs and the cool touch makes me shiver splendidly.

"So do you think they'll help us find him?" he wonders and his long fingers dance over my abs and up over my breasts teasing me.

I take one of his hands in mine and bring it to my mouth so I can kiss his fingers before sucking on one of them slowly. He clearly likes that a lot as his hips push up into mine a little.

"I'll definitely call and ask," I say as I run my tongue up each of his fingers before biting gently on the tips. "And once this is over, what crisis will come up next? Is that what immortal existence is? One crisis after another?"

"Pretty much," he replies as he pushes his hips again into me. "With sex in between, of course."

"Oh of course," I whisper against his mouth as he claims it for a passionate kiss that renews the lust we both feel for each other. I pull him up off the bed so he's sitting. I like feeling him pressed against me like this. Well… like anyway really. I love his body.

I'm running my hands down his back and the next second, I'm on my back with him above me and a second later, I'm on my stomach and he's behind me, fucking me deep. I fucking love when he vamphandles me like that, when I don't even have time to register that we've moved. I smile softly before groaning as he rubs me all the right places. His fingers are between my legs too, stroking me, touching me everywhere.

I'm not corny enough to say 'I see stars' but it sure as fuck is amazing to feel his fangs in me once again as we ride out our passions. I love having sex and I sure as hell love having sex with my vampire. I love that he holds me close when we're sated and that he keeps licking me and nuzzling my neck even once the wound is closed and I'm still panting for air.

He slides his fingers between mine and holds me close as he settles on the bed. He pulls up a sheet so I don't get a chill as I start cooling down after being overheated. He nuzzles my hair as he kisses over my shoulders.

"I could definitely get used to this," I whisper.

"What's that?" is his soft raspy reply in my ear that gives me the tingles.

"Making love every night and falling asleep like this, with my vampire wrapped around me."

"And min älva beside me." His voice tickles my senses, which of course he knows because he keeps his mouth right near my ear to say "moving underneath me, all around me."

"Mmm so…" I start as I turn in his arms to face him. We're pressed together but I love that. "I was thinking tonight while I was working."

"When were you working?"

"Tonight. They were short staffed when I got there. A few hours and over a hundred in tips later, I met with Maurella and was with her the rest of the night."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I can tell that she's actually excited about the tips she received and I don't understand my little enigma.

"I give you a credit card with a hundred thousand dollar limit and you're excited about a hundred in tips? You are probably the strangest woman I've ever met."

She simply laughs and kisses my cheek.


	37. Chapter 37

**THANKS TO: patracco, evalilly, loretta57, VAlady, ncmiss12, Olivia Williams**

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**Chapter 37**

I slowly open my eyes and wonder what time it is since as it's dark in the room. I roll over as my eyes adjust and see him sleeping peacefully. I suppose vampires must have been the inspiration for the expression dead asleep. Most people would probably think it was quite eerie since he looks so… well… dead, really.

"Eric?" I ask, as if I expect him to pop up out of bed, but he has been awake during the day with me before. "Are you conscious?" I touch his face to see if I get any response but I don't.

I roll back over and find his phone and mine charging on the nightstand. I fell asleep in his arms so he must have retrieved them from our clothes piled in the foyer. I click the button on his phone and gasp at a naked picture of myself that he has set as his lock screen. Well two can play at that game, Mister. I pull down the sheets to expose him, grab his penis and snap a photo with my hand around him. Then I set that as the wallpaper. Take that.

It's one in the afternoon so I've got at least four or five hours until he's able to wake up. I have texts to check on my cheap ass phone. Perhaps I need to put that credit card to use today and get a new phone. He did tell me to use it and I want to. A year ago, it would have been weird, but… I want to use it.

I respond to a couple messages from Jason and Lafayette. There's one from Jessica and I should really go see her. Does she even know Bill's not coming back? Or even what happened to him? Who will take care of her? Had he given her money to use? I send her a text telling her to check in at Fangtasia as soon as she wakes up. I have to talk to Eric about it but I'm sure he won't be mad if I want to help her.

Next, I see he sent me a few texts.

_Morning, Lover. Or perhaps it's afternoon, who knows, but I'm exhausted and probably will not be joining you until after dusk._

_Hope you enjoy the day, feel free to swim or check things out around the house. Since it's day, it's most likely safe for you to see your friends or go home. But just be ready to teleport in case any day walkers have been sent for you._

_PS Use the card. Buy me something pretty, fit for a king._

I smile and close the phone before heading to shower and get dressed. I would definitely like to see Jason and check in with Sam. Holly and I haven't spoken in a few days either so I send her a message as I'm picking out clothes. I know Pam will be utterly destroyed if I go clothes shopping without her, so I won't do that, but perhaps Holly would like to go phone shopping with me.

And I need to check in with Maurella about the Looking Glass, so that has to be first.

I hit up a Waffle House for breakfast because I'm absolutely starving. Three waffles, a bowl of cheesy grits, three cups of coffee, two eggs and sausage later, I'm in the meadow. I enter the club and no one's around so I head back to the living quarters.

A few children are flitting about and I see Maurella sitting with her son, showing him how to use his light. I smile softly and walk over. "Morning."

"Sookie," she smiles. "I trust you are well."

"Yes, quite. With the amount I ate for breakfast, I should have a food baby, but I still think I could eat more," I laugh. "Is that part of the teleporting magic?"

She nods. "And salt. If you crave it, eat it. But you need sun energy as well. Plus I'd imagine bedding a vampire takes a considerable amount of energy as well."

I blush softly as I sit on the floor and her son crawls over to me.

"Can we use the Looking Glass?" I ask. "Did you? Eric said his people were checking out a house they might be in, but he's not sure if The Russian is there."

"Sookie, you must be wary of the ancient ones. Their power far exceeds our own. Most vampires don't make it past five hundred. For ones such as The Viking, he-"

"Maurella, you'll see. He's- I'm not stupid. I'm sure he's done his fair share of murdering. Hell, I've seen him kill, but he's different. And he promised he's not going to feed from anyone live because I don't want him to. Does that sound like the vampire you refer to as The Viking?"

"A tiger cannot change his stripes, Child. He can only disguise them."

I sigh softly because I do not want to have to keep defending him. I have to simply accept that this is the way it is. She cannot change my opinion as much as I cannot change hers.

"Will you help us? He will destroy Istvan, he'll-" Her hands immediately spout a fiery red light that she struggles to contain. "What did he do?" I wonder. "Did he attack you?"

"I'll not speak of this," she says and stands. "You must leave."

"I'm sorry," I say quickly as I stand as well. I touch her arm and before I know it, I'm blasted across the room and my arm is covered in blood.

"Sookie," she gasps and comes racing over. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know. I shouldn't have touched you when you were upset."

"We should bandage that," she says of the gash in my arm that's bleeding. "I've depleted myself and cannot heal it for you. I could tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. Eric can heal it. A bandage will do."

I say nothing as she gets bandages on it but it's still bleeding. It's a pretty deep gash.

"If your hands ever glow red, be careful, and aim wisely," she says softly and I can see how upset she is both over the topic of conversation previous and over hurting me.

"I know you didn't mean it," I tell her again as she wraps an ace bandage around it tightly to slow the bleeding. "Don't worry. Eric will fix it for me. But what about red? We didn't talk about that last night."

"Red is the color of death, Sookie. It's the strongest of magics; it comes from a dark place inside. Luckily, I'd been practicing with Jayden this morning and I'm quite depleted. He and I have plans to bask in the sun this afternoon. Had I been full strength, you'd be dead."

Okay. Red glow, bad. Very bad.

"What dark place?" I wonder.

"You must leave."

"Maurella, what dark place?"

"We are done here," she says and in the blink of an eye, she's gone, Jayden too.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I bolt up out of bed and curse the sun as I do.

"SOOKIE!" I yell. "SOOKIE!" I scream into the house but don't sense her, don't feel her nearby.

SOOKIE!

I don't know if this works at a distance or not which is why my fingers are zooming out a text: where are you? Are you okay? CALL ME.

I felt her while I slept. I felt a horrid pain, a terror and I wake with the scent of blood, her blood, and not spilled by me. What if a day walker took her?

I race to pull on pants and head for the door to fly and find her when she suddenly appears in the kitchen. "SOOKIE!" I'm next to her in a second and pull her against me tightly before glancing at her arm where the scent of her blood is overwhelming. "Who did this to you?" My fangs are out and I will tear this person limb from limb for daring to touch my Sookie.

"Calm," she says and both her hands are on my chest glowing purple. Calm starts to seep into my blood. "I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing a little Eric-boost can't heal, I'm sure."

"Who?" I growl as I grip her. There is nowhere on earth this thing will be able to hide to be safe from me.

"Calm, Eric. It was an accident and I promise I'm okay. Just calm and I'll tell you what happened. Why are you so upset?"

"I couldn't wake up. You needed me. I felt it the second it happened and I couldn't get up to save you. I couldn't stay awake to call." I grab a vase from the counter and throw it.

"I like this vase," she says as she teleports and catches it mid-air right before it smashes against the wall. "If you can't calm down yet, go outside and throw a tree."

She touches me again with that purple and obviously its purpose is to calm or soothe and it begins working as I let it.

"I saw Maurella today and asked her more about Istvan. She got really upset and told me to leave. I didn't listen and touched her hand when she was glowing-"

"A FAIRY did this to you?" I growl angrily. "And they say I am the one who will hurt you?"

"CALM, Eric. She didn't mean to and she felt really bad about it. I- I think he did something really bad to her. Really bad. I… she wouldn't talk about it, but I think I've sort of pieced the puzzle together."

The calm has almost worked but my fangs are still out. The scent of her blood seeping through the bandage around her arm reinforces her frailty. She warms me a large glass of blood which helps tremendously when I guzzle it down in a few seconds. "More," I request. She nods and fills the glass again. I down it cold.

"What puzzle?" I wonder and notice that she's opened a box with a huge steak inside. "And are you a puma suddenly? Or a were? I didn't sign up for that."

"No. I'm just… starving, which is hilarious since you should see the amount of food I ate today for breakfast and lunch but Maurella said teleporting using a huge amount of energy, both magical and real."

That makes sense, plus us fucking her brains out four or five times a day must burn calories as well.

"So… the puzzle?"

"Right." She sits at the table with a knife and fork and her container of food.

"This will be the first time food is eaten at that table," I note.

"So… she warned me about the red glow and I think it has something to do with why Claude and Claudette were telling me about how you'd turn my light dark. I think… I think Maurella has had vampire blood."


	38. Chapter 38

**THANKS TO: ncmiss12, Impulse53669, Olivia Williams, Eternal Kaila, nordiclover, VAlady, evalilly, MSR82, Millarca666**

**Chapter 38**

"What? I've never heard of fairies being V addicts. Well… except for you."

"Ass. No. I'm- I think maybe Istvan kidnapped her or something? Fairies are leery of vamps, but she's- she starts shaking and freaking out. She said the red glow is that of death. I think maybe he forced her to drink from him. Or perhaps even tried to turn her and that's why she refused to talk about turning with me."

I consider that as she starts tearing into her steak. If she's going to have to consume large quantities of food to use her magic, perhaps I'll have to hire a chef to cook for her. I can't have her need to prepare food interfere with my need to fuck her.

"She did freak out when I said his name."

"Yeah, that's what set her glowing red today. I said his name and she started shaking again and her hands went all red."

"But Sookie… she's full-blooded fairy. I don't see how he could resist draining her dry the second he had her. Her scent would be too overwhelming to not drink."

"You managed," she says. "Last night you didn't even seem to notice."

"I noticed," I assure her. "But I've also gotten used to the urge being around you. Even I don't think I could control myself enough not to drain a full-fairy dry if I attempted to turn one. I couldn't have stopped with Claudine."

"You also weren't yourself, Eric. Istvan's older though, right? I don't know. I just think the dark place she talked about that red coming from was vampire blood. If fairies are light and vampires are dark, then if they're worried about dark magic, then it would have to come from something they view as dark. Plus it glowed red, which suggests blood. If fairy blood is so alluring to vampires, perhaps vampire blood does something to fairies."

Well, I'm pretty sure that it most likely has amplified her powers. So I wonder what effect it could have on a full-fairy. Still, a psycho like him stopping to try and turn a fairy? But that's just an idea that a crazy vampire might have.

"And perhaps it's just being paranoid, but… what if the fear they've indoctrinated into fairies about vampires isn't so much simply because they'll get drained, but also to keep them from even attempting anything? Like… because they're afraid of a fairy getting too powerful on V. Is that crazy?"

"Not really. You've seen the affects of my blood first hand. You know how addictive it is to some humans and certainly weres. So let's assume your theories are right, they still don't help us find him and we need to take him out."

"I asked her to help us, to use the Looking Glass. I don't know if she will. Maybe I'll go back again tomorrow if your people haven't found anything."

"Well while you finish eating, I'll get dressed. Hopefully, we'll have information at Fangtasia."

I stand and leave her to finish her meal, checking my phone and I smile at the picture. Minx. I shoot Pam a few texts as well as Brandon. Agostino does not use texting, preferring to keep old school. I don't see why; technology is amazing.

Once dressed, I head out to find her eating a huge bowl of fruit.

"You're going to be a very expensive human to feed, aren't you?"

"Evidently," she shrugs.

"Now, let me heal your arm."

"Please do. It fucking hurts. It's been hurting all day, despite taking ibuprofen."

"Why didn't you come back here and wake me up? Or just take a knife to my arm?"

"Oh yeah, that's just such a wonderful wake up call. How incredibly romantic! Hi, Honey. I'm home. Stab. Never ever wake me up that way. Ever."

"Yes, Ma'am," I sigh and roll my eyes as I help her unwrap the bandage. The scent of her blood is not unwelcome but worrisome since it shouldn't still be bleeding if it happened this morning. I get the final pieces of gauze off and "what the fuck, Sookie? What did she do to you?" It's like a giant flap of skin was blasted off, like a bad burn.

"Well I've learned if I ever glow red, to watch my aim."

"Sookie, this is really bad."

"And luckily, she was weakened from doing magics earlier, otherwise I could have lost my arm."

No wonder I woke up in a panic. I felt this much damage done to my lover, to mine. It makes me angry not to have something to tear apart.

"I know, Eric. But… it wasn't her fault. And really whatever he did to her is why she was so upset that this happened, so put that anger into finding him and ripping him to shreds."

"Glady," I growl and tear open my wrist with three large bites. I need enough blood to cover her wound. "You should probably drink some too," I tell her as I let the blood flow from my arm onto hers.

"That feels nice," she sighs. "Cold too."

"If I don't remember later, don't let me drink from you today. You've lost enough blood today."

"Yes, Sir," she grins as we both watch her skin absorbing my blood and begin to heal. I wrap my arms around her, careful of her arm, to hug her. I'm grateful she's okay but this bastard is going to die ugly.

She spins around to run some water to rinse her arm of excess blood and I bite my wrist and place it to her lips as I stand behind her. "Drink, Lover."

"Yes, Sir," she replies and rubs her ass against me teasingly as she does.

"Mmm… if you're ready to play that game, maybe we won't go to Fangtasia."

_I'm ready for any game you got, Cowboy._

I growl in her ear and feel the shiver of desire that shoots down her spine as she continues to drink. I'm sure she's had enough but I love feeling her lips on my skin, sucking my blood into her. It's incredibly sexy and really sends flares to the possessive part of me that wants to leave her covered in bite marks so everyone can see she's mine.

The wound does close and she releases my arm but pulls it around her waist and I nuzzle her hair and kiss her neck.

"So what did you do today?"

"Visited Jason," she explains as we stand together in our kitchen. Her kitchen really, because why do I need a kitchen? "He claims this one is the one. Her name is Molly and she's completely human, which is a good start. She works at the bank and doesn't seem like a freak, but time will tell. Stopped by Merlotte's and caught up with Sam and Luna. Then Holly and I hit the mall in Shreveport."

"Please don't tell me you bought clothes," I pull away quickly and she turns to look at me. "Pam will be pissed and will make it my fault and I am not going to be the one to tell her."

"No. Relax. I didn't buy clothes," I laugh. "I knew I'd never hear the end of it. Buuuut…" She's grinning happily as she pulls a phone from her pocket. "IPhone!" she giggles. "I have an iPhone!"

Not only is it making her happy, but it makes me happy that she used the card. I wasn't sure if she'd fight me on it or simply not use it. I'm glad she's going to let me take care of her. Why have all the money if I won't use it on myself and those important to me?

"The Apple Store is probably my new favorite place. We were playing with the iPads and laptops for an hour. Why don't you have a computer in the house? Where do you sync your phone?"

"The laptop at Fangtasia. Why didn't you just get a laptop?" I wonder. "It would certainly give you something to do and there's wifi here and at the club."

"I did," she states. "It's just on order. The one I wanted wasn't in stock."

I kiss her temple as I walk by her to check the blood supply in the fridge. I'll need more.

"Are you almost ready to leave, Puma?" I wonder and she blasts me a little.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm ready but I need to be fed more than three times daily, apparently."

"Noted," I laugh as she disappears for a second and then pops back in front of me with a jacket.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I was thinking perhaps you'd like a cook to prepare meals for you once a week. We could hire someone to cook you whatever you'd like and deliver it once a week. That way you won't have to spend time cooking for yourself."

I stare at him for a few seconds because I know this is completely not selfless, not even a little bit. His gaze doesn't break but I don't give in. I raise an eyebrow at him and he knows I know exactly why he'd want to pay someone to cook for me: so it won't interfere with having sex.

But since we both know exactly why he's offering and since I'd much rather be reading or having sex with him or visiting with friends than cooking five times a day if I'll have to keep eating so much, I decide to let him have this one.

"That'd be really nice," I accept after a couple minutes. "Think I could provide some of my gran's recipes? I'd love to have her pecan pie again, especially if I don't have to count calories."

"I will take care of it, both with the chef and helping you burn calories."

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Northman," I laugh and I get too excited when my phone starts ringing. "Ooo! My first call! Hello, this is Sookie," I answer happily and I notice his phone goes off too.

"It's Maurella. He's here. The Russian."

I watch his face and dread, terror and rage hit me all at once, flow through us both.

"Shreveport. It appears he's-"

"Fangtasia," Eric says. "Let's go." He wraps his arms around me and in the blink of an eye, I've put us into Pam's closet in her office at Fangtasia, figuring it was the safest place to enter.  
**  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**THANKS: Eternal Kaila, evalilly, ncmiss12, My Universe, Millarca666, MSR82, patracco, nordiclover **

**DOUBLE CHAPTER DAY! This is hot off the press. Just wrote it and betaed it. Don't hate me.  
**

**Chapter 39**

My heart is racing and I'm worried but moreover, I'm enraged and I think that's partly mine but mainly his: vampire rage. It's extremely powerful and it's like I can feel everyone of his senses, his entire body, every cell, every drop of blood is calculating, working on overdrive so he's ready to pounce. He's so extremely focused and it helps me stay focused.

Eric, I sense a lot of voids out there but none of them seem familiar but I've never noticed if Pam's void feels familiar or not. Twenty out there and another fifteen in the basement.

_There's a false wall in the basement. Pam and I built it so we could hide things behind it. It's to the left of the turnstyle. That entire wall is false and there's about six feet of space. Think you could aim us there? I might be able to hear through it. Chances are that's where Pam and Tara are._

Um… I could try but if I get us in the wall, we die.

_Take us up onto the roof them. I want to see the cars that are out there to see who I've got here for me._

I pop us onto the roof and he zips over to the edge to peer down.

"Another five out here. You stay up here. I'm going to take them out."

"With what?" I wonder. He has no stakes or guns.

He wiggles an eyebrow and off he goes. He drops off the edge of the building and I hear a few scuffles and a couple punches perhaps, a groan or two and then silence. But he's not back up here.

Eric! Fucking tell me you're okay.

_I'm fine. They're gone. I'm at the door, trying to listen._

I'm relieved and I don't think I've ever been more thankful for the telepathy.

_"WHERE IS HE?" a voice booms, loud and angrier than I've heard a voice. "YOU SAID HE'D BE HERE!"_

I think I just heard what Eric is hearing. This is… beyond awesome. Although at one point it might have been considered creepy.

_"Master, I don't know. He's always here. He's been here every night."_

_"YOU FAILED ME! HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME? BRING HIS BITCH!"_

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with terror and pain and an overwhelming need to protect my maker, to have Eric know I'm in trouble and I'm completely devoted to his safety. Is that Pam? Is that what he feels through his bond with Pam? It's like… utter devotion and loyalty and love and trust for him but I'm very happy that it's nothing sexual or wanting. I don't know how I know, I just know it's not. She was telling me the truth.

I grab my stomach as shooting pains slice through me, burning and twisting my insides and Eric's arms are around me to hold me as I start to fall.

"What the fuck is that?" I groan. "Do you feel that?"

"It's Pam. They're hurting her. I have to get in there, Sookie. The basement. You have to take me there so I can take his men out and free any of my own. Wait, you can feel Pam?"

"I'm feeling what you're feeling. I also heard what you heard."

"I tried to let you. I'm glad it worked. Fuck, this is… surreal. Okay, basement my fairy. And… be ready to blast fuckers."

"Oh I'm ready," I say. "Are you?"

"Always," he growls, his fangs glistening in the moonlight.

I pop us down to a corner, hoping no one will notice, which of course they do. As soon as my eye focus, Eric's moving already, ripping the head off a vampire who was about to stake Brandon.

Tara is silvered with two vampires wielding swords guarding her. Swords? Really? Vampire sword fights? My hands fly out in front of me and blast the vampires away before I can rush over to free her.

As soon as they get up, I know what Tara's urge will be and I blast her back. "Wait."

"Pam-"

"I know. Wait."

But she shoves me aside and starts to race up the stairs but Eric grabs her arm and yanks her back onto the floor. "NO." She has no choice but to acquiesce.

I look around and Eric has dispatched probably ten of the voids I'd originally sensed. Left are Tara, Brandon, the two lackeys of his, Chow and another I don't recognize.

We hear Pam shriek and it's like my chest is being ripped opened and Eric throws his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. Tara looks like she's ready to die and ready to rip someone apart.

"How many, Sookie?"

"Still about twenty? Maybe a couple more?"

"What the fuck happened?" he asks Tara.

"We met Brandon here, waiting for you and Agostino when suddenly the door flung open and they just poured in the front door."

"HE'S NOT COMING FOR YOU!" We heard that voice scream.

"Oh yes he fucking is," Eric growls and looks around and all they all have that glare of death in their eyes and I am extremely grateful they are on my side. "Pam and Sookie's safety. Those are the goals. If he gets away to secure them, we'll find him another way."

And then they all just race up and I follow them at my normal pace and by the time I get up there, there's blood splattering everywhere and one of Brandon's guy's heads falls at my feet and then explodes. I jump and suddenly I've got two vampires on me, grabbing me, but I teleport away from them and across the room.

Then I teleport over to where Tara is trying to fight and free Pam.

"Cover me," I tell her. "I'll free her." I start removing the silver from her arms and legs but it's bound tight and she's screaming. "I'm sorry."

"JUST GET IT OFF!" she growls and I work as fast as I can, having to blast a couple vampires as I work. I throw a yellow shield out as well and two go bouncing back as I pull the knives out of her stomach once the chains are free.

Tara growls and is throw against me and knocks me to my feet. I grab the knife that had been in Pam and shove it into the guy's face as he leans over Tara to rip her head off. It pierces his eye and he screams as Tara shoves him off her and then grabs one of the knives to slice his head off.

I start work on freeing Pam again who is bleeding so badly.

I am utterly focused on all the vampires rushing us that I can hardly even focus on Istvan who is standing back and watching them all fight. He throws a punch here or there, but there are many of them and they are older than I thought they'd be.

I grab one of their swords: an old friend.

Slice off one head, and another. One of Brandon's men falls and disintegrates at my feet and I try to keep an eye on Sookie and Tara as they work to defend themselves and Pam.

Three of his men throw a heavy silver chain on Brandon and now he has to be a priority because I need his strength and speed if I'm to defeat this crazy fucking Russian who is as tall as I am and twice as broad and bulky. He's simply laughing at the destruction and I see more men pouring in.

Dread is not an option.

_ERIC!_

I look over at Sookie who is surrounded by five and I zip over there to help her but I scream as I fall with a heavy silver net on me.

"ERIC!" I hear her shriek in worry and in the pain she feels from me as it tears into my flesh.

"GRAB HER," I hear his voice booming and I know it's about Sookie and the next thing I know, the silver is thrown off me and she's standing near me. "BITCH! THINK I WASN'T PREPARED? YOU FAIRY WHORE?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE?" she yells angrily and blasts him across the room. Guess he's not laughing now.

I rush into the fray again since Pam is defenseless and Tara is young. I slice three heads and then two as I zig zag in and out of them in seconds. Another three fall and Tara grabs Pam who is finally free of restraints.

Sookie, get them out of here.

A second later, Sookie has taken them both out, to I have no idea where.

Chow slices a head that flies in front of me before I watch him fall as well. His killer is beheaded by Brandon's lackey who heads over to get free his master, burning his hands in the process. His head falls next and that's it. I'M FUCKING PISSED.

There are ten of them left and I start rushing that fucking Russian bastard but I'm covered in silver again and a rod tears through my abdomen, burning, scorching as it goes and I scream and growl.

I will not fucking end this way. I will not leave her like this.

I can't.  
**  
**

**AN: I'm ducking for cover!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**THANKS TO: ncmiss12, VAlady, patracco, ChickiesMom, Eternal Kaila, evalilly, Impulse53669, Kressidia, Olivia Williams, Millarca666, My Universe, nordiclover  
**

**Chapter 40**

Call Agostino. Call Agostino. If you can hear me, Sookie, call Agostino.

I don't know where she is or if she heard me. At least I know Tara, Pam and Sookie are okay. And I hope that Sookie will stay safe wherever she is.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I hear him scream and another rod sears its way through my leg.

The chainmail is pulled off my face quickly, ripping flesh as it goes.

"Where is your fucking fairy whore?" he growls.

Is that what he wants?

Do not come back here, Sookie. He's looking for you. He wants fairy.

"WHERE?"

"She left and she's not coming back you fucking psycho."

Another silver rod is shoved through my other leg and I scream and can't help my body's reaction as it tries to thrash away from the pain but it just makes it worse. I see he's filled my bar up with another twenty vampires.

"If you don't want to do this psycho's bidding, join me. King Eric Northman of North America. Chancellor of-" Another rod through my gut.

"All I want is your fairy whore."

I spit at him and scream as another rod is shoved through my chest, an inch from my heart. My ribs crack and break as it's shoved through me.

Eric. Eric. Eric.

My heart is racing, beating his name, as I feel terror and pain shooting through my entire body.

Pam is resting on Eric's couch and Tara can take care of her. I got them safe like he wanted but he is not safe. Every piece of me breaking for him.

"Blood is in the fridge," I tell Tara.

"You are NOT going back there," she says and grabs my arm roughly.

"Yes I am."

"Sookie, they are seriously fucked up," Pam says softly, struggling with the words as her chest bleeds.

"They have Eric! They're torturing him. I'm going back."

_Sookie, call Agostino._

"Agostino. Pam- contact him. Fuck, contact anyone Eric fucking knows that might owe him a favor or loyalty. I'm going."

"NO, Sook," Tara says. "No. You can't protect him."

I shriek as his pain shoots through my entire being.

"You can't; you won't be good for him this way."

"Get me blood before I eat her," Pam growls and Tara's back in a second with a glass pitcher of cold blood. Pam guzzles it all and more pain burns through my chest and I clutch my heart.

"I'M GOING."

_-king for you. He wants fairy._

Eric! Eric, please don't die. Please don't die. Please please… I love you. Please don't die. Eric. Please. I'm coming.

nononononono

I wipe my eyes of the tears.

"They're going to kill him. They want me," I tell them. "They want me. They can fucking have me! I don't care. I'm saving Eric."

I'm about to teleport when Pam leaps at me which I'm sure costs her great amounts of pain.

"I will not be responsible for you getting killed, Sookie. They won't kill him until they have you and Eric can endure what he needs to for you. We play this smart. Give me my fucking phone."

One of them twists silver around my wrist and yanks it out straight before a silver knife stabs through my palm. Same treatment on the other side. I don't know how much silver torture a vampire can take until it simply disintegrates from too much poison. Is that possible?

There is so much pain, it's simply irrelevant.

Don't come here, Sookie. Stay away. Call for help.

I keep thinking it at her over and over, hoping she's doing that, hoping they're all okay.

"Where IS she?" he growls, spitting at me. "I will have her, Viking. One got away but this one won't."

"Maurella?" I say and the mention of her name, he's bending over of me, his hands around my throat pulling my head so I can feel my spine starting to give under his strength.

"What do you know of Maurella?"

"That she lives. That she got away. You forced her to drink-" His grip tightens and with a pop, my spinal chord snaps and I feel nothing of my lower body.

"Get him blood."

I stare at him. "You will die for this," I warn him.

"And where's the king's calvary? Huh?"

"How'd she get away? Huh?" Knife to my eye and I scream and blood is being poured down my throat and I don't want to swallow but I force myself to give him this small amount of control because I need the strength. Even if he is going to heal me just to hurt me more.

Don't come. Don't come. Love you. Don't come. Stay away. Don't come. Love you. Don't come.

My entire body has gone numb, on overload from every emotion coursing through me, all his pain and terror and my own agony. I try and be strong, be calm, hoping it will help him, but I can't.

I'm shoveling food into my mouth as Pam makes calls to see if-

"JESS!" I scream and grab my phone and text her quickly warning her not to go to Fangtasia.

"I don't fucking care what you have to do JUST FIND THEM," I hear Pam growl.

Tara knocks on the door and I walk over and let her in. She hands me two pizzas and drags the two delivery boys behind her. I know this is not okay and I hope Pam is strong enough now not to drain them, but we need her at full strength and TruBlood won't cut it. Tara drags them to Pam where she's pacing and calling people and I turn the other way and start wolfing down the pizzas.

_Stay away. Don't come. Love you. Don't come._

Eric, no. We are coming. We're trying to figure out how. Please… stay alive. Don't die. Be patient. Pam is okay. She's calling people. Don't die. Please- I love you. Be patient. We're calling people. Pam is okay.

I keep thinking things over and over, hoping something gets through.

I pull out my phone and dial Claudette.

"Maurella is freaking out, Sookie. What's going on?"

"You need to use the Looking Glass. You need to look for Eric Northman at Fangtasia and tell me if he's okay, tell me what they're doing, how many are there. Please… he's in trouble. I'm safe right now but we need a plan of attack."

"Sookie-"

"PLEASE!" I scream into the phone. "They're killing him. He needs- I need this. Please," I plead. "I know you hate him but I love him and this psycho needs to die. We all want the same thing: one less vampire who likes fairy blood."

"I'll look and call you back if we find anything out."

"Really? When? How soon?" Pam asks into the phone. "Okay. A mile west of the club. Bring anyone you got."

"All I want is your fairy whore?"

_Don't die. Please- I love you. Be patient. We're calling people. Pam is okay._

I need to stall them. I need to stall them as long as I can.

"I'll tell you where all the fucking fairies are!" I growl as the silver knife slices open my chest.

He pauses. "All the fairies?"

"Yes. FUCK. Just stop. Leave us and I'll tell you where they are. Give me mine and you can have your pick."

"The fae are non-existent on this plane."

"Bullshit. My bonded visits them frequently. There's a club."

This piques his interest. "I've been searching. Are there halflings?"

"I have no fucking clue." The knife pierces my shoulder and I scream in agony. I need this to stop.

"I've never been there. I'm not allowed to enter because it's hidden from vampires."

"Maurella? Is there?" he asks quietly, as if it's a secret. Was he in love with her or something? Or obsessed with her?

"Yes. I've seen her. She spoke of you to my bonded."

His eyes soften as if I'm telling him some sort of bedtime story.

"What happened?" I ask. "Why did you let her go?"

"I NEVER LET HER GO," he growls and yanks on the silver rod sticking out of my leg.

"So why do you want my fairy? Why not get your own back?"

"Clever, King Nothing, trying to distract me." He shoves another rod through my lower leg and screams "FIND HIS FUCKING WHORE."

"How, Master?" one asks. "How can we track her? We've-" His head goes flying as it bursts into blood and splatters my wall.

"Who else?!" he growls menacingly, daring one of them to speak against him. "FIND HER. We'll search every square inch of this fucking town!"

"His cell phone?" I hear someone say. "We… we could call her."

The silver gets moved so they can get to my pocket and yank my phone out. He thrusts it at someone. "FIND its number."

"We will get him back, Sookie. I swear on his blood," Pam says as she squeezes my hand.

I nod, hoping it's not too late.

"Now let's go," Pam says and I take her and Tara's hands. I teleport us as close as I can to the rendezvous point. Agostino is already there with about ten other vampires.

"Any word?" he asks Pam.

"Still alive but we have to move quickly. Who knows how long a crazy fucker will wait?"

My phone starts ringing and it's Eric's ringtone.

"ERIC!" I say as I slide to answer. "Are you-" I stop when I hear that sick laugh I'd heard at the club.

"If you're not here in two seconds, fairy whore, you'll be mopping up your boyfriend."

"Sookie, no," Pam says, having heard what he said.

"I'm sorry," I say softly as I look at her and tears fill my eyes. "I love him. Take care of him. I'm sorry."

I'll give my live for his, if that's what it takes to keep him safe.

I teleport to the club and I vomit at the sight of him.

_WHY DID YOU COME? GO NOW!_

Vampires grab my hands first and I scream as my wrists break in their grips.

I'm sorry, Eric. I love you.

**AN: Still ducking...**


	41. Chapter 41

**THANKS TO LOYAL READERS: evalilly, patracco, ChickiesMom, Team-Sooric-Delena, MSR82, melissacl, nordiclover, Olivia Williams, Millarca666, Eternal Kaila**

**Chapter 41**

"Let him go," I plead. "You have me now."

_Sookie, GO! GO! Please go. Go now. Go._

Eric Northman, you will not die like this. I made my choice.

"My life for his. Undo him. He's no threat to you now."

"You think I negotiate with whores?"

Their grip on my arms is tight and I just know my bones are ready to snap. I feel a knife at my throat.

_SOOKIE GO NOW!_

"You have what you want, now let him go."

The guy approaches me and back hands me across the face so hard I think my jaw may have snapped. Pain blossoms all over me.

He holds up Eric's phone and grins. "This you?" he asks and shows me a picture Eric took of me naked. "Let's see." He shreds my clothes in a second and I'm left in my bra and panties. "Looks like."

_GO NOW when he turns away._

"I'll take you to the club, to the fairy club, the meadow where they are," Eric says. I can feel how desperate he is for me to leave but I'm not leaving. I will not let him die for me.

"I've no interest," he says as he runs a hand down my body and grabs me between my legs. "I'll have plenty of fun with this one. Won't I?"

Huh, my pretty Sookie? You and I can have a lot of fun together. Want Uncle to play with you and make you feel pretty?

I vomit again.

"You have me now," I say, my voice shaking like my body. "Leave him here and take me."

"And risk him coming for you before I can turn you?" he asks as he leans close and I feel his nose brush against my neck and it makes me cringe. "Mmm… or perhaps I'll just drain you right now."

And before I know it, his fangs are in my neck.

"NO!" I scream and yellow shield bursts out from my hands and he flies back.

"BITCH! I'll fucking teach you respect."

The knife stabs my side and I watch in horror as he grabs a silver rod and shoves it through Eric's abdomen. Eric screams and I try to blast someone but I can't.

"Your first lesson, Slave, is that I am your master now."

"Never!" I yell.

"Always," he replies. "It certainly isn't him," he says as he raises a stake above Eric. It's almost like slow motion as he starts to lower it, to plunge it into Eric's chest.

"NOOOOOO!" I shriek in pure rage, my blood boiling, racing so fast I feel like it'll burst out of me and all I see is a huge flash of red bursting from my entire body and the room explodes in red as blood splatters everywhere.

I fall to the ground, no longer being held up. I land in puddles of blood and guts and I look around and see- no one. No vampires standing. Gone. Obliterated.

"Eric?" I ask, afraid to find that perhaps he's gone too.

_Sookie._

"Eric!" I yell and struggle to even move but I can't. My wrists are mangled and I start to crawl on my elbows across the room, trying to ignore the pain that threatens to overcome my senses.

"ERIC!" I hear Pam scream and look to the door as the entourage races in, ready to attack but finding no enemies. "What the fuck happened?"

She dives for him as I keep crawling.

_Sookie._

Eric.

I reach for his hand and cry at the pain shooting through my system but feel his fingers touch mine before I blackout.

"Eric-"

"Pam, tend to Sookie. She's more fragile," I order, even as I lay here skewered and bleeding.

I know she's alive because I can her heart beating but I know she's badly injured.

"Eric," Agostino says and I turn as much as I can to try and look. He approaches me with Isabel from Texas. "We brought healers."

A massive feeling of relief finally seeps in: he's gone. It's over.

"We'll need blood!" someone announces. "Lots and lots of blood."

"Tara, call the donors. Tell them we'll pay triple if they come now and bring friends," Pam tells her.

"We'll need vampire blood for the girl if you want a non-human recovery," Dr. Ludwig says. "Morphine IV drip and then we can reset her wrists."

"Pam," I say and she takes my hand.

"Master," she whispers softly and touches my face gently. "We thought we were going to lose you."

"I'll live. Are you able to give blood for Sookie? You and Tara."

I don't want anyone else giving her blood. If she has a connection to Pam and Tara, that's fine for our family, but I don't want anyone else's blood in her.

"Yes," she nods. "Tara and I!" she announces. "Tara and I will give blood. How much and where do you want it?" she asks and stands up.

I watch as Isabel's men carefully lift her up and put her on one of the tables so the healers can being working.

"Eric," I turn to see Isabel kneeling beside me. "We have to start getting this shit out of you."

"Thank you for coming," I tell her.

"For Godric, my friend, my liege," she says softly. "A progeny of Godric's is a loyal friend of mine and one I pledge fealty to. But it seems we got here too late, but we'll lend any assistance we can."

"I'm second priority. She's first."

It's all a painful blur as they pull the rods and knives one by one out of me. No one has touched the knife sticking out of my eye though. I wonder if it's salvageable.

"Queen Isabel, the donors are arriving."

"You both, come here."

She kneels beside me with them and I look at her. "I won't be able to stop."

"I'll stop you then."

Then my fangs are tearing into a wrist in front of me and drinking deeply and I am assuming Sookie will not be mad about this since there is nothing sexual or intimate about it. The blood disappears and another wrist is at my mouth and then another.

The rest of the chainmail is pulled off me and I'm finally free, save for my eye, but I can't move yet. My spine is still healing and yet another wrist is at my lips and I take what's offered.

"How is she?" I ask once I'm done with that donor. "Oh Brandon, is he-"

"I'm fine, your Majesty," I hear him say as he comes over. "I failed to protect you or your bonded."

"There's nothing you could do," I respond. "You fought as well as you could. Sookie, how is she?"

"They've got an IV in and Pam and Tara are hooked up to give her blood."

I feel her presence but no emotions, like when she's sleeping and I'm awake. I know she's there but it's blank, unless she dreams and then I get those feelings. But she's in a drug induced sleep.

"Let's see about this eye," someone says and I see a healer in my line of vision if I turn my head.

"Help her first," I demand and lay here, staring at the ceiling, concentrating on her heartbeat. It still remains strong and not life-threatening.

"Highness," someone says and I look to see Agostino's men. "We should move you from the floor. Donations are being taken for you as well."

I nod and slowly move my arms. Even with the fresh blood, the rods tore straight through my flesh and it will take a lot of blood to heal from this amount of damage. I manage the pain of them lifting me and placing me across three tables pushed together. Then there's a glass and Isabel holding my head up so I can drink. Four glasses later and I still don't feel as if it's even begun to heal.

"SOOKIE!" I hear someone shout and then there's a shriek.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Agostino roars.

"She's a friend!" I hear Tara say. "She's a friend."

"Sookie? Is that- Eric?" It dawns on me who the voice is and she's finally in my line of vision. "Eric… what happened? I was supposed to meet Sookie here and then she texted and said not to come because there was a fight or something."

"Jessica, leave him the fuck alone," I hear Pam scold her. "Does it look like he wants to talk? Come here for fuck's sake."

"We need a place to go to ground. It'll take time to move you, Highness," Brandon says as he approaches me. I don't want to take anyone to our private homes but we have many here who will need a place to be.

"Ya'll can stay at the mansion. The basement is completely light safe," Jessica offers. Bill certainly isn't using it, is he? I suppose I should have a talk with her about that. Not now though.

"How is she?" I ask Isabel as she brings another glass of blood. I look over at the healers resetting Sookie's wrists and we all hear the bone scraping bone as they do it.

"She's out completely. She won't remember anything. Now drink."

I don't know how many glasses of blood I drink before I even start to feel like I'm starting to heal or feel any type of improvement.

"We need to deal with your eye, Eric," Pam says as she stands beside me and takes my hand.

"Sookie-"

"They've done all they can for her. Tara and I each gave blood and they reset her wrists and stabilized them. They also bandaged her side."

"Please cover her," I tell Pam, the words I hear from her mind echoing in mine: Want Uncle to play with you and make you feel pretty?

She's back in a second and I know it's done.

"Tara and Jessica are staying by her to keep watch. She's safe. Now please let the healers try and help you." I simply nod and feel her grip my hand, as much for her benefit as mine.

"Give me the saline," Dr. Ludwig says and the solution is squirted all over my eye to moisten it. "Alright, we have to pull the knife out."

"Will the eye come with it?" someone asks and Pam squeezes my hand harder.

"That I don't know. Ready, Viking?"

"Do it," I growl and screams erupt from my body as the pain sears through me before there's nothing but blissful darkness.

**AN: Should I still be ducking?**


	42. Chapter 42

**THANKS TO: Eternal Kaila, elliebaby33, cela whitney, Nutmeg1985, Millarca666, , spacemonkey1129, melissacl, Muffinz1991, MSR82, Team-Sooric-Delena, ncmiss12, Olivia Williams, nordiclover, VAlady, evalilly, minkarlek, My Universe, patracco, ChickiesMom  
**

**Chapter 42**

I ache all over.

I slowly open my eyes and it's semi-dark but I'm in my room at Gran's? I'm in my room?

"Eric?" I ask and move to push myself up but my wrists are bandaged and flashes of the fight come rushing through me and Eric laying there almost dead- "ERIC!" I can't feel his presence. "ERIC!"

"Ssh, Sook. I'm here, sorry. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon."

"Lafayette?" I sit up and he opens the blinds a little and I can see it's day. "Where's Eric? I have to see him. I have to-"

"Calm yourself. They all went to ground at Bill's in the basement. I'm here to play nursemaid."

"And me!" I hear Claudette sing as she comes bouncing in with a tray of food. "We were wondering when you'd wake."

"What- how long was- how did I get here? How is Eric? Is he alive?"

"He's recovering. We didn't see him. Pam called me late last night and told me you needed me here, Sook. And there were a lot of vampires."

"There was a big fight." That is an understatement.

"Is it true that The Russian is dead?" Claudette asked. "For certain?"

"Yes," I nod. "In a puddle. I saw it happen myself."

Fuck, I made it happen.

"I have to go see him," I tell them as I start to get up.

"You need to eat," Claudette says.

"He's asleep anyway, Sook."

"I just need to see him," I insist. "Help me get up."

"Sook- Listen, you can't do anything for him and he won't even know you're there," Lafayette says.

"And I'm sure if he loves you as you say he does, he'd want you to rest and heal," Claudette mentions and that's for sure. "You need to eat and soak up some sun. You're very depleted."

I do feel depleted and I'm starving.

"But Pam said he was okay? Pam said that?" Pam wouldn't say it if it weren't true.

"Yeah, Sook. Pam said he was asleep. They'd given him a whole lot of blood and he needed to rest and let it start healing him. I promise."

"Okay," I nod slowly, uneasy about it. The way he looked when I last saw him- it was horrifying.

"You need to take care of yourself if you want to help him," Claudette says softly. "Eat."

My stomach growls loudly as I look down at the tray. I start digging in to the sandwich and soup they brought. It's difficult since my wrists are bandaged with wooden sticks to keep the bones straight, but they help and I manage to down two more sandwiches and ice cream as well. It's nice being taken care of and talking with Lafayette and Claudine but I am desperate for Eric, to hear his voice, to see him, to hold him, to know for certain he's okay. I'm sure he's just as worried about me.

They help me outside and feeling the sun on my skin wakes me up. I can feel my body start to hum a little as if it just got plugged in or something. I fall asleep for a time and they bring me more food when I wake.

"This is so good, Lala. I forgot much I love your cheeseburgers."

"Well you know where you gots to go for more, hooka," he laughs and grins.

"Claudette, does Maurella know?" I ask.

"She's been told." The way she says it is strange though and I look at her questioning that. "She doesn't believe." I nod and decide that as soon as I can, I'll visit her. She should know she doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Well… not of him anyway.

We all eat a large bowl of fruit salad as we sit out on the grass and enjoy the sun for another hour. Lafayette starts askin her various questions about fairies and magic. I simply listen while thinking of Eric. How much can a vampire recover from? How long will it take? Will he recover completely from that much silver? Is he still able to be king? Will there be consequences for the destruction of so many vampires? Can he protect me from punishment?

"I have to go," Claudette says as she stands quickly. "Dusk approaches." And with a poof, she's gone.

"That is so fucking cool."

"I can do that now too," I announce proudly.

"Shut your mouth," he says and throws a hunk of grass at me. "Well I can get possessed by the dead."

"You win. I just fuck the dead," I laugh. "And it's goooood," I add.

"Girl… you is nasty."

"Getting nastier the more time I spend with Eric," I say quietly and think of him. I like being nasty with him. I love how he feels inside me and how much he wants me. I love the way we move together and know exactly what the other wants. I love how we can connect so intimately and be in love and be nasty all at the same time.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun dip down over the trees.

_Sookie._

ERIC! Are you okay? Where are you? How are you? Are you well? I'm coming. I have to get up and-

_Relax, Lover. I'm fine. Moving slower, but I'm on my way. You stay put._

"Help me stand up?" I ask Lafayette, though I'm feeling much stronger than I was this morning. But my wrists are still bandaged and I don't know when I should take them off.

By the time I'm up, I hear the familiar whoosh of vampires and Pam's arms are around me before I even register a whoosh of blond hair.

"Hi, Pam," I say. "But… you're not exactly the blond I was hoping to hug first."

"Yes. That would be me," I hear his voice and turn to see him approaching, assisted by Tara and Jessica. He can't come on his own? I flash back to all the blood and silver, rods sticking out of him and it sickens me. "I'm okay, Lover." Will there ever be a time when I can't remember in sickening detail what he looked like?

I know I see him and it makes me feel much better but he's not able to walk on his own and he's got a patch over his eye. "It'll take time to heal," he says, noticing me looking.

"So… you're a pirate?"

"A pirate viking," he responds with a soft smile and pulls me out of Pam's arms and into his, but Pam stands right next to him for support. I wrap my arms carefully around him so as not to jostle the bandages around my wrists and as soon as my head is against his chest and his arms are around me, I cry. I can't help it.

I thought-

Shh, Lover, I'm okay. We both are. It's over.

He simply holds me and runs his fingers through my hair, or maybe that's Pam doing it, or maybe both. I don't know but I like it.

_They want to know how you were able to defeat twenty vampires on your own._

It was the red, Eric. The red glow that Maurella had, that she warned me about it. He was about to kill you and I saw red, my entire- my blood just boiled and it exploded out of me and the next thing I knew, they were all gone.

_I'm going to tell them what you are. You have to trust me._

I do, Eric. I do.

I feel him nod and pull away once I've calmed down, but I don't leave his side. They do help us both up onto the porch to sit on a loveseat there. I sit as close as I can to him without sitting in his lap and he puts his arm around me possessively.

"So? What happened?" Isabel asks.

"Yes, how did you manage to stop them? And where is he?"

"He's a puddle," I state. "They're all- they're gone. They were evil. They had to die."

"We're not here to blame, but what how did you take out twenty vampires?"

"She's fae," Eric states and everyone is just silent for a moment. "She's part-fae and has accessed those magics lately."

"The fae do not exist here," Isabel says. "For a king, you can't expect us to believe-"

"It's why she smells so appealing to you all. It's why you are all drawn to her,. Only the ancients know the stories of the fairies are real. Only truly lucky ones could testify to the divine taste and power their blood holds, but I can."

"How is that possible?" Agostino asks.

"Because after the last wars, they escaped to other realms and we thought them gone completely. But some either remained or have come back. But they've been clever about staying away from us, which is easy to do now that we're public."

"Can you day walk?" Isabel asks him.

"No," he lies, slightly. "No. It delays the burn for about a minute or two but that is all."

"So fairies have the power to kill twenty vampires at once?" Agostino asks.

"NO," Eric and I both say together. "No. Not all, not even half. Perhaps one or two."

"I believe it's because I've had Eric's blood," I tell them. "Because we've bonded. The only reason I even accessed that powerful of magic was because he was about to stake Eric and I was just fucking pissed off."

"I believe the WVA has an obligation to put the fae under our protection," Eric states and everyone looks at him like he's growing another head. "Our new laws provide punishments to vampires who attack any creature, human or supe, and the fae are supernatural."

Suddenly, Eric, Isabel and Agostino are rambling in what I assume is Italian and even most of their people don't seem to understand what is being said. I'm simply happy to be sitting next to him and know he's alive. Or undead, rather. But I want them gone.

I think the discussion gets pretty heated because his insistence and determination comes through and their voices get pretty loud as well until Eric says something and then the conversation ends.

"Alright," Agostino concedes. "I'll be in contact, Eric, but we must leave now for Atlanta."

"Thank you, my friend," he tells him and with some vampire nodding, Agostino's party disappears.

"Are you certain you wish to take such a big risk, this early?" Isabel asks Eric.

"Yes. It's the right thing to do and you know it. Can I count on you?"

She thinks a moment and then nods. "Yes. On Godric."

"On Godric," he repeats.

"I offer the services of my men to help you clean your club," she announces and if they're mad about it, they don't flinch. I suppose what their queen says is what they'll do.

"Oh goody, mop duty," Tara grumbles and Pam laughs and whispers something in her ear but I can't hear it. But I have a feeling that if she could, Tara would have blushed.

"We're grateful for the help," Pam tells her. "Jessica, you come too because I'm sure Sookie and Eric would like some time alone without baby vamps around."

"Yeah, Sook," Lafayette says as he comes to hug me and looks at Tara. "I miss you," he says and touches her arm softly. "You can always call, Bitch."

"Maybe," Tara concedes.

"Alright, off to the club," Pam announces and they leave.

"Aight, I'm out, Sook. But if you're gonna be here, I'll come hang tomorrow?"

"Will you bring ice cream and fried okra?"

"Yeah," he says. "Only for you, Bitch."

I smile as he jumps in his car and heads off down my driveway and I'm glad everyone left because I'm exhausted. I lean my shoulder against him as we sit here on my porch, like a normal couple who did not get tortured last night.


	43. Chapter 43

**THANKS TO:LostInSpace33, ncmiss12, ChickiesMom, evalilly, Eternal Kaila, VAlady, Olivia Williams, MsNorthman, Team-Sooric-Delena, evalilly, lunjul, patracco **

**Chapter 43**

I hold her as we sit in silence for a good hour after everyone has left. I don't need to tell her how grateful I am that she's alive. Nor do I have to tell her how fucking stupid it was for her to show up last night. But I also don't have to tell her how grateful I am that she can explode. She simply knows.

"Alright, Vampire, let's get to it," Dr. Ludwig says as she appears suddenly in the driveway and Sookie jumps in surprise.

"Get to what?" Sookie asks.

"Check ups. Let's see those wrists of yours. Inside where we can have better light. Fucking vampires sitting in the dark."

Sookie laughs and we help each other hobble inside to the kitchen where she turns on all the lights. The doctor opens her bag and a case containing many needles.

"What the fuck are those for?" Sookie asks, leery of probably anything at this point.

"They're not all for you. Just a few. More donor blood."

"I don't accept human blood," Sookie says. "My body- I was in the hospital once and I started seizing when they gave me transfusions."

"It's vampire blood, to help." The doctor starts unraveling the bandages and I sit and watch. Her arms are all bruised up but the doctor has her move her wrists slightly and the bones seem to have mainly healed.

"Still really sore," Sookie says. "Hurts."

"Yeah, I'll inject some blood right into the wrists, but it'll still take time to heal. Bone takes longer than muscle to take the blood. I brought these though," she says and pulls out two glove type looking things and Sookie seems to know exactly how to put them on and it appears as though they have metal or something in them to keep her wrists how they should be. "A week, I'd say, and ice them as much as you can to help the bruising and swelling."

I know Dr. Ludwig can be a bitch and she hates vampires to the core. She's never treated Pam's humans this well and I'm grateful that she's being kind to Sookie. I'll send her an extra thousand for her troubles and perhaps earn some goodwill for her to take Sookie as a full time patient. She can't see a normal doctor because it's too risky.

"How's your side?" she asks.

"Claudette said it looked fine," Sookie says as she pulls up her shirt to reveal her side which shows no bruise or even scar.

"Excellent." Next come the needles and if it hurts, I don't feel it and her face certainly doesn't show it. I just want us alone again but this is necessary for both of us. "Alright, you're done. If anything else comes up, the vampire has my number."

"Thank you, Dr. Ludwig. So much, thank you," Sookie tells her and touches her arm gently which seems to mean something to the short one.

"Alright, Vampire."

"His name is Eric," Sookie says, a bit angrily. "And I'm sure he pays you quite well. You could call him by his name. He doesn't call you 'short one' or whatever the fuck you are."

"Sookie, it's fine," I tell her. "I don't care what she calls me as long as she comes when she's needed."

"Mister Northman," she says as she turns to me. "I can tell you're still not even close to recovery."

"No. Though the surface skin has healed, I know the muscles are not and my ribs haven't faired any better." A vampire knows, somehow, exactly what damage has been done to it.

"I'd recommend a lot of blood, which you know already. Probably for a few weeks until you feel it's healed. I brought a few needles of healing agents for you as well."

"Doc, I'm touched you care," I smile softly.

"Fuck you," she grumbles and jams the needle into my chest through my clothes.

Sookie is immediately angry but says nothing.

"You should rinse the socket with the saline like I said, once every waking hour. I know vampires aren't prone to infection, but it needs to stay hydrated to heal. I also brought a boosting serum to put in it."

"The socket?" Sookie asks and I know she's close to tears now.

"It should heal, min älva," I assure her softly.

"Should?" she says as tears start falling. "Should? You- lost your-"

"We had to remove it. It was too damaged. But vampires have been known to grow back limbs given enough time and blood," the doctor explains. "Perhaps you should step out of the room, young lady?"

Go, Sookie. You don't need to see this. I'll be fine.

She refuses though, because that's who she is.

Though she gasps and looks away as soon as the doctor removes the patch. She shows me how to rinse and add the serum to it and then we cover it back up.

"Looks good for what it did last night. Plenty of rest for both of you and I'd strongly suggest nothing strenuous. And you both need as much blood in your bodies as you have, so no sharing. I'll find you in three days."

"Thank you," I tell her honestly.

She packs her bag and walks off and then it's silent again.

"I should've gotten back sooner," Sookie says quickly and I reach for her and take her hand. "If I had-"

"You could have been injured worse and I was in no shape to even attempt to turn you. We're both worse for the wear, but we'll survive," I remind her.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to fucking forget what you looked like on the floor like that?"

"About as long as it'll take me to forget the sound of your bones breaking," I answer honestly, meaning never. "But… it'll fade."

"Are there any other psychotic vampires out there? Let's take care of them sooner rather than waiting for them to get us, Eric. I can't- I thought you being king was supposed to fucking fix all this."

Suddenly we're not alone in the house anymore. I sense something else, something… familiar. Something delicious. My fangs are out.

"Eric, what-"

"Viking," I hear a voice say and then she peers around the wall into the kitchen. "Can you control yourself?"

I'm still injured and it's very possible I can't, but Sookie's hand is on me glowing purple.

"Maurella," I smile as I turn to see her standing in the doorway. "Why- are you here? I didn't think you'd ever come. Claudette said she told you."

"I need to see it," she says softly. "Please… will you- can I pick it out?"

She's asking permission to go searching my memories for it. She needs to know for certain. I don't want to see it again. I don't want to see Eric lying there again. But I nod and close my eyes and think about it for her to make it easy.

I watch with her, reliving it all again and feel Eric's love coming through as well, to try and help me.

Her breath catches as we both watch him implode into a puddle of blood and guts on top of Eric and I close her out then because I don't want to see him again like that. Ever.

"It's extremely powerful," I tell her of the red glow.

"Yours exceptionally so, Sookie. Perhaps because of your bond?"

"I'm sorry for what he did to you," I tell her. "I'm sorry he hurt you and whatever else…" I know a fraction of what she must have felt: terrified, violated, hopeless, desperate. I know. "But he's gone now and he can't hurt you ever again, or anyone else."

She nods. "Thank you, Sookie. You've given me great relief. A great gift. So here's one for you." I watch as she places an envelope on the table in my foyer. Then she turns her gaze toward Eric. "I saw you speak of fairies with him, speak of the club."

"What?" I wonder and look at him. Oh yeah, he offered to- "He never would have actually done it," I assure her. "He was trying to distract him and buy time. He-"

"The Looking Glass sees all," Maurella interrupts me and I'm afraid she's here to hurt him. I- I will defend him but I don't wish to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anyone. "Even intentions."

Intentions?

I don't believe and I won't believe that he would have intended to sell them out. Ever. He wouldn't do that to me. He just wouldn't. I know he wouldn't.

"Maurella-"

"I don't understand how it happened," Maurella says. "And it's not my place to question why."

She's being so cryptic and I don't understand.

"How what happened?" I ask her, trying to sense her thoughts or feelings but she's much stronger than me at keeping her shields up.

"I came to repay a debt to you, Viking."

A debt? The severity of her tone makes me nervous and I immediately glow yellow to shield an attack, though it's weak because I'm not completely healed.

"I'm unaware of a debt you owe me," Eric tells her.

"I do," she says. "Sookie, calm him please, so I can repay my debt."

"Maurella, you're not coming near him unless you tell me what you intend to do."

"Give back his sight," she says and her hands are glowing the most intense blue I've ever seen and it illuminates the room.

"What? You can-"

"I intend to try. Never tried it on a vampire though. It may not work since his heart is dead."

I let that comment slide because though it no longer beats, his heart is very much alive.

I place my hands on his arms and my hands glow purple immediately which relaxes his fangs away and she approaches cautiously. "I'm okay," Eric informs us both. "But you should do it quickly and be ready to teleport in case. Both of you."

She stands beside him and places her hands over his patch and I can feel the energy pouring out of her into the air around us. It surges through him and fills him with an incredible warmth. It emanates through me and suddenly, my hands are glowing bright blue as well, hotter than they have before.

After what feels like an amazing forever, the glow dissipates and she disappears and reappears back near the door. "That's all I have to give."

"Well?" I ask him and look down to my wrists and notice the bruising is gone. Fuck. I didn't want it to heal me; I wanted it to heal him.

He pulls the patch away and I start bawling immediately because his beautiful blue eyes are staring back at me. I immediately jump over so I can pull his mouth to mine and kiss him happily. With the intense emotional turmoil of the past twenty-four hours, I needed to be able to look into his eyes.

"Maurella," I say as I pull away so I can look at her. "I-"

She puts up her hand. "That shouldn't have worked. That-"

_Confirmation that-_

And then the thought is stopped, or shielded from me. "Confirmation of what?" I demand of her. "It's confirmation that what, Maurella?"

"That there's humanity in him."

"Well there is; I told you that," I remind her.

She simply nods with a soft smile and then disappears.


	44. Chapter 44

**THANKS TO: melissacl, Eternal Kaila, patracco, ncmiss12, ChickiesMom, evalilly, VAlady, Olivia Williams, casper22, Millarca666, LostInSpace33, violetsdream **

**Chapter 44**

We're both quiet for a few minutes after she leaves because I'm processing what she may have meant by that: there's humanity in him. I wonder if she meant in the metaphoric way or the literal one.

Sookie's still as well and I reach out and take her hand carefully because I don't want to hurt her wrists. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm exhausted. That I'm tired of almost getting killed. That I'm tired of watching people I love get hurt. That I just want things calm for even just a twenty-four period without major catastrophes or drama. But I suppose I've always wanted for things I cannot have."

"Why so melancholy?" I wonder as I stand. "Come sit with me," I tell her and she helps me into the living room. I guess the blue didn't heal the rest of me but that I can cope with much better than waiting for my eye to grow back. Still, I wonder what debt she felt she owed me.

I sit on the couch and lightly tug on her arms. "Come here."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I insist and pull her into my lap. "Just don't lean on my ribs."

"How long will it take?"

"Couple days probably," I reply and slip a hand under the back of her shirt to stroke her warm skin. It's like touching sunlight, as if I can still feel the warmth on her. "There's no reason to be so glum. A crazy vampire is destroyed. We've confirmed a good relationship with a fellow queen who happens to like you. You have the respect of one of the oldest vampires I know as well as the Lord of Louisiana who will now protect your friends as well. Additionally, you have an outrageously sexy Viking to bed you every night for the rest of your existence. Those are all cause for celebration, don't you think?"

"Of course, Eric, especially about the sexy Viking part," she smiles softly. "But I don't want to spend that existence being nearly killed. When will it fucking end?"

"Give it a year, Lover," I say and kiss her cheek softly. "Give me one year to get everyone in order and following the laws, dealing with those who refuse to obey. If it's not calmed down in one year, I will… dye my hair pink."

She starts laughing and it's a beautiful amazing sound and there's a lightness that enters her heart.

"What will that do? How will that help?"

"I have no idea, but it will be my penance to my queen." She slips her fingers between mine as she holds my hand.

"And you'll sing at Fangtasia," she adds. "In front of witnesses with your pink hair."

"See, the joke will be on you, since I've been told I have a very nice singing voice."

She raises her head to look me in the eye. "Sing something."

"Perhaps in a year," I tease and kiss her softly. "Now… what's in that envelope?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that." She gets up and retrieves it from where the fairy left it. "And how is this repaying a debt? Did she give me money?" she wonders as she opens it but it's a piece of paper with the words: Liliana Sukey, your birthmother.

"WHAT?" I yell and before I know it, I'm standing in the club, the night in full swing with the music pumping. "What the hell is this?" I demand as I rush in back and burst into the living quarters, hoping to find Maurella.

_Lover, where did you go?_

The club. I have to find her. What the fuck is this?

_I think it's why you're half-fairy._

Well that's not fucking good enough, Eric!

I know it's not his fault but I yell at him in my thoughts anyway.

_Come home soon._

"Sookie!" Hadley grins as she hugs me. "I'm so happy you're okay! We are all so relieved!"

"Where is Maurella?" I say, the anger and confusion rolling off me.

"She took Drew to soak up the sun."

"It's night time."

"Not everywhere," Hadley shrugs. "What's going on?"

"Who is Liliana Sukey?" I ask and listen carefully to what she says and what she doesn't say.

"I have no idea." She's telling the truth.

"Hadley, are we- Sookie!" Claudette smiles and throws her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, but you really should be resting."

"Who is Liliana Sukey?" I ask her.

"A singer?" she wonders. "I don't know. I don't know that name."

"Maurella told me to find her. I need to know where she is. She's a fairy."

"Well we hardly know all the fairies, Sookie," Claudette says. "But I'll ask around. Why are you so upset?"

"I- I need to find this woman," I say urgently. "Like… pronto. Like yesterday. Please- can we use the Looking Glass?"

"Maurella has it. She is the keeper." Dammit.

_Please come back, Sookie. We'll figure it out. I know you're upset but you need to rest._

"Why is she so important?"

"I- I think she's my mother," I say softly, tears suddenly flowing down my cheeks, because I don't understand. I don't- what does this mean? I'm so tired of it all. I…

_Come home. Please let me help. We'll find her together, Älva._

"Oh Sookie," Claudette says and pulls me against her and I simply fall into her arms as I cry. "Why do you think that?" I hold up the card and I'm grateful when she pulls me down on the couch and I feel Hadley rubbing my back. Suddenly I just want Eric.

"I have to go," I tell them. "I'll… call." I teleport back to- or not. I tried, perhaps flickered a bit, but I'm back at the club. "Why can't I teleport?" I half-panic.

"You're upset and exhausted," Hadley says. "You've been through a lot, Sook. I'll ask around here, okay? You should go home."

"I'll take you," Claudette offers and wraps her arms around me as we stand. The next thing I know, I'm back in my living room and Eric jumps up quickly, causing Claudette to jump back about ten feet.

"It's- I'm fine," Eric says, but we both hear a low grumble in his chest.

"Call me," she says before she leaves quickly.

Eric's arms are around me immediately and I wrap myself around him and hug him tightly as he speaks to me but it's all gibberish to me because I'm crying and I just want to go home.

I want to go home.

_You are home, my Sookie._

I look around through tear-streaked eyes and another huge realization just slams through me and takes me by surprise because- "I'm not home."

"Yes, Claudette brought you home."

"No," I shake my head and step back from him. "It's not right. It's not- it's not ours," I state simply.

This has been my home since my parents- or who I thought were my parents- died. I've lived here most of my life yet when I think of home, I think of Eric, of the house with Eric in that amazing bed and the most wonderful tub. I think of him sitting at the breakfast bar while I flit around grabbing things I want to eat. I think of lounging in a pool chair with him having just made love. I think of our life together.

"I want to go home, Eric," I tell him and he nods.

"Is there anything you want to bring?"

"Yeah. Let me get a bag with a few things."

I head upstairs and find an old bookbag in my closet so I can throw some normal underwear into it. I grab a few of my favorite books and the one off my nightstand that I was currently reading. I grab a few CDs and my thing of lotion off my dresser and wonder if my jewelry box will fit in the bag.

"It's not like you can't come back, Sookie," he says as he comes in. "Take what you want for now and in the new few days you can come with boxes and pack what you want moved."

Oh that makes sense. I nod and open the jewelry box to select a couple of my favorite things.

As much as love this place, it just doesn't feel like home because it doesn't include Eric. I don't know what I'll do with it, but… it's not where I want to be. It's not where my life is.

"Okay. I think that's it for now. Do you have the energy to fly?"

"Probably not. We can drive to Fangtasia. I think my car is still there, or it better be."

I lock the house behind us and I wonder if Gran is upset about this decision. Perhaps I'll ask Lafayette if he can ask her for me. I don't want her sad, but I also have to live my own life. Maybe not being in Bon Temps is part of that.

"This car is such a piece of shit," he grumbles as he attempts to climb into it. "How do you even deal with this?"

"I've had this car since I was nineteen. I worked my ass off for the money to buy this car. Do not insult it. It may be a piece of shit but it's my piece of shit," I scold him as I start it up. "It's gotten me everywhere I needed to go for the last six years."

"Maybe so, but eventually you have to put it out of its misery. What is that expression? If you love something, let it go?"

I laugh softly and we're quiet as I drive, which is difficult with the wrist bandages. "Do you suppose I need these anymore? I think they're healed."

"Up to you, but perhaps caution would be better?"

"I suppose," I agree reluctantly.

.

.

.

**AN: Anyone interested in a triple chapter Saturday? Hmm... lets say if I get 20 reviews before bed!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: I would like to thank EVERYONE who has read this fiction. Including: DPrincess, kajevr, LostInSpace33, Olivia Williams, jclare, Aura1324, ChickiesMom, reidtamhotmail, My Universe, loretta57, Eternal Kaila, Team-Sooric-Delena, ncmiss12, meyou744, Andykins  
**

**I'd especially like to thank evalilly & VAlady for your advice and sharing of thoughts. It's because of your comments and thoughts on my questions in the last couple days, that this will be the final chapter of To Be His.  
**

**I really have appreciated all of you who have called this fic EPIC. It made me feel infinite. Thanks to all!  
**

**And without further ado...  
**

**Chapter 45**

I'm so grateful when he pulls into our driveway and the motion sensor lights turn on. The house looks so pretty lit up, with lights illuminating the cacti that decorate the walkway.

I didn't see Pam or even go inside when we arrived at Fangtasia. He slipped in the back entrance to his office, retrieved the keys and talked to her quickly before we got into his Corvette. Then the wind was blowing in my hair and I leaned back and enjoyed the calm.

I think we both needed the quiet and all I want to do it curl up with him under the blankets of our bed after a long hot shower. And some food. I'm starving again. I think a chef cooking for me will be very nice.

"Pam said the fridge is stocked for us both."

"Oh good because I'm starving and exhausted."

"Well we should be able to stay in bed all night and day tomorrow."

"That sounds blissful." And not even in a sexy way, just in an I-almost-lost-you way and an I-want-to-be-near-your-skin-because-you-almost-didn't-have-any-left way.

"Shower?"

"Shower," I confirm and I follow him down the hall. I leave my bag on the bed and pull off my clothes as we walk through the closet into the bathroom. It seems like forever ago since we were in here making love. I suppose that's what those terrifying near death experiences do to you.

He pulls me into the walk in shower with him after I take the wrist stabilizers off and I wrap my arms around him as we stand under the hot spray. He holds me tightly and I kiss his chest.

I'm so fucking happy you're not dead.

_I'm happy about that too, my fairy queen, and I'm especially happy that you are with me._

"Did you find out anything at the club?"

"No. Maurella had taken her son on vacation or something. I- Hadley and Claudette didn't know anything either. I don't- did my dad cheat on Mom? I- did my gran know? Does Jason? I don't- how is this possible?"

It's like my entire life is just upside down, Eric.

Telepathy comes in handy when speaking seems like too much work.

And the person who apparently has answers has just dropped this and left, seemingly on purpose or something. Why? And… if this is true, why would she leave me? Why- why did she just walk away from me?

_I don't know but we will find out. We can start asking around. I have a couple contacts who may be able to help and we can also search for her in the human realm. Perhaps she's hiding out here. But no matter what, we'll do it together, okay?_

"Yeah. So… I suppose the drama free night won't be tonight, huh?" I ask as I pull away and look at him.

"It can start right now. Turn around and I'll wash your hair."

I do because I love people playing with my hair. I love hair cut day when you go to the salon and they wash your hair and massage your scalp before the cut. I used to love when Gran would wash my hair when I was young. And then Bill started with it, but Eric's hands are much better, as is feeling him so close to me.

"I keep thinking about you there, Eric. How could he be so cruel? That type of cruelty, even for a vampire, seems excessive."

"It is, quite excessive for modern times anyway. We haven't had to act that way for a century at least, probably two. But… he was made in a different time and never changed. Perhaps he was crazy when he was turned. Who knows?"

"I understand Lorena better, though I'm still glad she's dead."

His fingers running through my hair make me happy as do the small kisses to my neck. "Doctor said no funny business," I remind him.

"What about a little funny business?" he murmurs in my head, rubbing himself against my backside.

"That is not little," I reply.

"I can't help it. You smell like fairy. I wanna rub all over you, Lover."

"That sounds deliciously nasty." I turn in his arms and he lifts me up so I can wrap my arms around to kiss him but he immediately puts me down and I feel the pain blossom in his chest. His ribs. "Told you so. Now rinse my hair."

"Yes, Ma'am" is his reply.

"Though one day, once we're both healed, I'll go to the club and hug every fairy I find and then you can rub all over me all you want."

"My fairy is such a tease."

"No. A tease would be if I did that after I'd silvered you to the bed so you couldn't rub all over me," I inform him, thinking of that scenario. Instead, I'd rub all over him while he growled and purred all at once, begging me to let him touch me.

_Mmm… I love the way your mind works, Lover. That was a lovely vision._

"Oh shut it," I grumble at him and slap his torso playfully before taking the soap and soaping my hands. He does the same and then our hands are sliding all over each other.

_You've got quite a wild imagination for someone who is supposedly too proper to be nasty._

"I'm not too proper but I am a southern belle who deserves some respect."

Oh I'll respect the hell out of you, my fairy goddess.

I love all the new names he comes up for me and how they're said with such reverence. I don't think anyone, maybe not even Pam, would believe how romantic he is at heart, when he's safe and unguarded.

"So… why do you suppose he wanted me? Or even found out about me?"

"I would say Lorena but I don't think she knew about the fairy part of you. But Istvan was old and crazy, so my bet is on Russell Edgington. Maybe Bill? Or the queen? Either way, his plan was to turn you."

"So he could have fairy forever. So maybe my theory was correct in that he tried to turn her. She had his blood and perhaps grew so angry that she was able to blast her way out?"

"And then he heard there were Halflings, and thought it would be easier to turn one of them."

"I feel really good about that explanation, like… I think we're right."

"I guess we'll never know for sure now since you destroyed all his people."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Did it create a big problem for King Northman?"

"No. They attacked first and viciously and there are witnesses to that fact. Plus, Agostino couldn't think of one vampire he thought who actually liked Istvan. There shouldn't be anyone protesting his execution."

She pauses at that, her hands stilling on my arms.

"What?"

"Execution sounds so… cold. I protected myself and my- my vampire."

"Mate or bonded," I say. "Those would the words used among vampires. Though typically mate is used for after the turning of a bonded human but we are slightly atypical. And of course the more proper term would be Master "

"I protected myself and my mate," she states. "I didn't execute. That sounds like it's a killing without reason or provocation and I was feeling pretty provocated. Weren't you?"

I smile at her choice of words. How does this one little fairy make me so insanely happy? She must be magical; it's the only explanation.

"Yes. I was feeling provocated," I reply and massage some conditioner into her hair.

"Now sit down, you big tree, and I'll wash your hair." I sit on the bench in here and enjoy her nimble fingers massaging my scalp, running through my hair and down my back. I take myself in my hand and enjoy it even more. "I thought that was for me, Lover," she whispers in my ear and the way the word lover rolls of her tongue is delicious.

"You're more than welcome," I inform her as she rinses my hair with the water wand and then her hands slide down my chest to my nipples which she fondles as she teases my neck with her teeth. Oh I'm definitely a happy vampire. Isn't that how she described me to the other version of myself? A happy vampire indeed.

"Am I?" she wonders as she moves in front of me to straddle the bench with me. Her hands join mine in stroking me and her mouth is on mine for heated, wet kisses as the hot water continues to run over us from all the showerheads in here. My hands abandon their job to pull her up over my legs and she guides me into her. I don't want it rushed at all. I simply want to feel her close to me and I know she wants that too.

Her arms wrap around me and her legs lock around my hips as we rock slowly together. More intense is how our mouths make love. Her tongue slides against mine so sensuously between nibbles to our lips. This connection with her is everything. If she were gone, I would be destroyed. A thousand years of survival in some pretty brutal situations but the death of a single fairy would end my will to go on.

Never leave me.

_Never ever, min viking. You're my home now._

You've always been mine.

The love that shines through to me is incredible as is the intense heat coming off her hands and into my skin wherever she touches. Our lower bodies still as we continue to explore our mouths until the water turns cold, but luckily, I think we're both rinsed.

I reach over and turn the spout to shut the flow off and we just sit holding each other, clinging to each other as we always will, me as hers and she as mine.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or is it?

Are you all willing to take a leap into the wild with me?

**To Be Hers** will hopefully be underway soon! And there are many many prizes in store. What do you think they could be? What would you love to see in this universe?

xoxo

crazyevildru


End file.
